Never Should Have Left
by SeungLee
Summary: POST GSD. Everyone is starting to move on with their Lives. Lacus and Cagalli have their work cut out for them as political figures. Athrun now has to prove himself to Cagalli not only for her heart but as her new Military Official. Inspired by a scan.
1. Chapter 1

**I Never Should Have Left**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny, because if I did there would be LOTS of changes. This is based off of the ending of the special edition IV and some images I saw. Takes place after the ending as Lacus Clyne and Cagalli Yula Athha going into their meetings.

AN: Thanks to everyone that loved Not All Pretend, I've gotten a lot of PMs about me writing another GSD story…so I figured why not. I hope you all enjoy, after seeing a few images and hearing "I Never Told You" by Colbie Caillat, I was inspired.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter One**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kira Yamato, eighteen, wearing a white ZAFT Uniform showing his high rank in the ZAFT forces but most importantly how important he was to Chairwoman Lacus Clyne. He was part of her personal guard and he had his chance to get to know some of Athrun Zala's friends and comrades. Kira looked over to his right to see Athrun dressed in Orb's uniform still. He smirked, he hadn't gone back to see Kira's twin sister, the Head Representative of Orb, Cagalli Yula Athha. Kira shook his head and many of the older ZAFT soldiers were not aware of Kira and Lacus' relationship. When they had embraced their inner circle just smiled at the contact and embrace, they knew that he and Lacus were not only close but a couple. He was quite content with his relationship with her, they had gotten closer during the time there was peace for the two years. Then shortly after were they thrown back to the battle field.

Kira was the main concern of Lacus' heart but she was always happy to see him all in one piece. She was so quick to embrace him after every fight and also to support him. It was after the first war they decided they would pursue their relationship and he was ever grateful they did. She was something special and always would be. Kira pulled at his collar not being used to be in such a tight uniform but he was not going to leave Lacus' side, just like she always stood by his. He then saw his best friend looking at the very amulet that Cagalli had given him during the first war. He smiled, it was written on his face he was ready to go visit the fiery blonde back in Orb. He had yet to tell her he was going back and Kira chuckled getting Athrun's attention.

"What's so funny," Athrun asked with a confused look.

Kira shook his head, "You should just go and see her. She will be more than happy to see you." Kira saw the face, "She probably still has the ring…she probably thought you weren't going back."

"Does she know about you in that uniform," Athrun asked and Kira shrugged. "Knowing her crazy head, she probably thinks I would stay up here for Meyrin but…"

"Athrun, Lacus and I both know Cagalli is going to need you now more than ever. She won't be able to hold that head of hers high without you," Kira smiled and thought of his sister. "I saw her more than I thought I would in those two years she took over as Head Representative…and that was thanks to you. I probably would've seen her less if you weren't around."

Athrun chuckled, "If you let her, she would lock herself away to do paperwork. She carries such a burden on her shoulders but she hardly ever complained. She always thinks she has to carry the burden of the world on her own without the aid of anyone."

"That's the type of person she is, Cagalli will always put others before herself…even get pushed into a corner to marry someone she didn't love," Kira saw Athrun staring at him intensely. "Lacus and I knew we needed to interrupt that wedding. We knew Cagalli's heart wasn't there, she had been over ruled and no one was there to support her…and before you start thinking you shouldn't have gone off back to ZAFT…don't."

Athrun chuckled, "You know me too well…but you are right sometimes I wonder if I had just stayed or waited a little longer…maybe just maybe…then again the moment I left her side they saw an open opportunity to push her into a corner."

"The council knew that you were her rock," Kira sighed and still kept a smile on his face. "I'm sure right now she is either in a meeting or buried deep in paper work."

Athrun chuckled, "That sounds about right. I don't even think Kisaka has even told her about my rank and position."

Kira looked at him with slight worry, "She might hit you when she sees you…"

"Even if she did, I probably deserve it to a certain extent," Athrun said and played with the amulet in his hand. He looked at it intensely, "When I was on the Minerva, some of the ZAFT members asked me where I got this…I never really told them the whole story." Kira looked at the amulet, "She gave this to me after I thought I had killed you during the first war. She told me I was so messed up at the time I needed protection more than her. She also told me she didn't want to see anymore of her friends die…I thought for a moment what kind of crazy woman would say something like that."

"Cagalli is not a conventional person by any means, she still thinks she is the older one of us," Kira laughed. "She will probably argue that with me till the end of time if she could."

"Well, give my best to Lacus. I wanted to wait until she was out of her meeting but rebuilding ZAFT and the PLANTS will be a heavy task…but then again that's what she has you for," Athrun smiled and stood up. "Don't take too long to marry her…"

Kira looked at Athrun with a blush on his cheeks, "We're still young after all…we are still eighteen…seems hardly the time to get married."

"The way you two are attached at the hip, I'm surprised you two aren't already married," Athrun chuckled. "But, I think you are right I should get back to Orb…my new duties await me."

"I'm sure Colonel Kisaka is more than happy to give his position to you," Kira stood and shook his best friend's hand. "And I'm very sure, that a certain sister of mine will be more than ecstatic to see you and to have you around her again twenty four seven."

"Don't call me complaining that she is complaining about me," Athrun said and walked away. Kira just waved at his friend and saw Lacus coming out of the meeting room. Lacus came up to him and hugged him. Kira returned the hug warmly as they both watched their friend go to the elevator.

"I take it, he is going home to Cagalli," Lacus said softly and Kira nodded. "I am happy for him; Cagalli shall be pleased to see him."

"After she punches him," Kira got a nudge from Lacus. He looked down at his strawberry princess. "She will be very happy to see him. She said hello by the way and that even though you two are both political leaders that you still need to visit her."

"So you told her about you staying here," Lacus asked and got a nod from her boyfriend. "She wasn't upset?"

"She was upset that I didn't tell her sooner," Kira chuckled. "You know how Cagalli is…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Cagalli…" Colonel Ledonir Kisaka knocked on Cagalli's office door. He sighed heavily knowing that she probably was busy reading several new documents from her earlier meeting. He opened the door sure enough there was at her desk reading over the countless of documents placed on her desk. She was able to be more firm in her personal thoughts and values; she was upholding her father's beliefs. Even though he was never her biological father, he raised her well as his own. Kisaka walked over to the young Head Representative who didn't even make a motion she heard her guardian walk into the room. Granted the girl was now eighteen and no longer needed him in such a role but he still felt that Cagalli needed to be looked after. When she was younger she was notorious for running off and exploring the world.

He tapped her desk and Cagalli looked up with a start, her amber eyes looking at the older tanned man. He smirked, "About time you heard me…"

"Oh, sorry…been reading over the new documents and some construction proposals," Cagalli smiled and stood up. She was still wearing her maroon attire council getup. She had taken off her jacket and it was hanging off of some chair in her office. Kisaka had to admit his little girl had grown up a little bit but she carried too much on her small shoulders. The only time he felt like she wasn't overly burdened was when Athrun had offered to be her personal bodyguard under the alias of Alex Dino.

"You need to stop over working yourself already," Kisaka shook his head. "Anyway…you need to greet the official coming back from the PLANTs."

"Huh," Cagalli looked at the older man confused. "None of the council members went to the PLANTS, only Kira is up there and he is in a ZAFT uniform."

"Oh," Kisaka arched his eyebrow. "You mean to tell me, you didn't know that we sent an official up there to make sure Kira Yamato was delivered to Chairwoman Lacus Clyne?"

Cagalli pouted, "What are you talking about?" Kisaka made no notion in telling her the whole story, "Ugh, fine…when does his shuttle land?"

"That's better! You should get ready and change into your formal military wear," Kisaka pointed out and Cagalli glared at him. She was not happy on where this was going and knew that the older man had something up his sleeve. She sighed showing that she gave in, "That's my girl. Now, hurry up he should be here soon enough."

"Fine…Fine…" Cagalli grumbled and stood up. "What rank is this guy anyway?"

"An admiral…"

"Wait, I know all of the admirals and none of them went to the PLANTs," Cagalli looked at her former guardian suspiciously. "What are you not telling me?"

Kisaka kept on strolling down the hallway and Cagalli was chasing after him. She couldn't change until she got home but Kisaka was just walking away without a care in the world. Which only added to her frustration of being left out of the loop; a loop that her former guardian made…Cagalli grumbled as the Orb officers watched in amusement as some of Cagalli's fire seemed to be returning to the proud Orb princess. Cagalli slightly stomping her feet as she made her way after Kisaka, he only motioned for her to get into the limo waiting for her at the main entrance of the building. She only sighed and got into the limo. He told the driver to take her home and wait for her to change then bring her to the landing bay. Cagalli only crossed her arms not liking this one bit and Kisaka only laughed at the girl.

Cagalli just watched out the window as she watched the scenery change. It was hard to believe how people seemed to be only in a matter of days did the second war end. She smiled; it was all worth the effort to see people so happy and going about their lives happily. She then sighed, she wasn't really happy at least not yet anyway…she was missing something…in her case someone. She looked down at her barren left hand and sighed. It was her decision to put the ring away because she knew that _he _had already chosen another. Cagalli shook her head and decided it was for the best. She had already asked someone to keep an eye on him while he was up in space and at the PLANTS. Her own brother was now a Commander of the ZAFT forces but more correctly, Chairwoman Lacus Clyne's personal body guard. She chuckled, it would be near impossible to separate those two.

They had reached the Athha manor and Cagalli sighed. She would allow her guardian to boss her around this one time, even though she knew he would probably get the best of her more in the future. She quickly went in as a few of the maids bowed and Cagalli sighed. No matter how many times she told them they would never listen. They still treated her like a princess and grumbled as she went up to her room. Myrna was already in her room smiling, she had her military uniform ready on her bed.

"What's going on," Cagalli asked confused.

"Colonel Kisaka asked me to get this ready for you," Myrna had helped raise the tomboyish girl and tried her might to make her dress like a lady. She had grown to love the young woman like her own and was proud to say she still was with the young woman. Cagalli sighed and smiled, she was always grateful to the woman no matter how many times they argued. Cagalli began disrobing herself of the attire she was wearing.

"Say, Myrna…"

"What is it?"

"Do you know of this admiral Kisaka is making me greet," Cagalli asked and Myrna smiled at her. "You do know…who is it? I know almost every high ranking officer in Orb…how is it I don't know who went to take Kira up to PLANT?"

"Now, now…don't worry about that right now…you need to hurry up or you'll make a bad impression on being late," Myrna said in her motherly tone. Cagalli groaned and did what she was told. She changed the pants first. She left the white undershirt on until Myrna took it off of her leaving Cagalli in her pale green bra.

"Myrna…" Cagalli whined and Myrna handed her a simple white spaghetti strap. "Why are you making me change?"

"Oh, just in case…"

Cagalli rolled her eyes and not understanding what she meant. She put on the top she was being given. She then put on her red turtle neck shirt that went underneath. Then Myrna helped her put on her military jacket and Cagalli sighed. Myrna quickly went to fix Cagalli's growing blonde locks and brushing out a few tangles that probably got created in her hair from running around all day. Myrna than gave her nod of approval as Cagalli walked back down the stairs. She saw Kisaka had come to pick her up and crossed her arms.

"So care to tell me who the hell I am greeting at the landing bay," Cagalli asked as she made it down the stairs.

"Don't worry about it, besides it's your job to be politically polite," Kisaka teased and ushered the girl out the door. Myrna was at the top of the stairs smiling brightly and Kisaka nodded with his own smile. They were in the back of the limo and Cagalli was upset. She didn't want to go and greet some old huffed up admiral that she didn't know or some young hot shot that just got promoted. She groaned and saw Kisaka handing her an object she was sure she had hidden. "You might want to wear this…"

"Where…where…"

"Just trust me," Kisaka said and made Cagalli put the ring on. "You can't always pick your country over your own happiness Cagalli…I figured your father would've taught you that."

Cagalli looked at the ring back on her left ring finger. She sighed as her thoughts began to drift back off to a certain midnight haired and green eyed man who captured her heart. She sighed and played with the ring a bit, she didn't want to see it so soon considering she hadn't heard what he was up to. The last she saw him was on the Archangel going off for the final battle and her watching them go off. She sighed again as a few tears were brimming her eyes, when did she become such a teary eyed cry baby? She shook it off and gently rubbed them away but it wasn't missed by Kisaka. He was smiling though knowing she will more than likely be shedding those tears again in a moment.

The car came to a stop and Kisaka climbed out first. He watched as Cagalli slide over and got out of the limo. Indeed Kisaka was right; there were all the council members at the front with a line of high ranking officials behind them. She sighed, she had to be here because all of them where there. She made her way to the front as she was supposed to be there waiting. She watched as the air craft made contact with the ground and Cagalli inwardly groaned knowing she could be doing paperwork right about now.

Kisaka smirked as the door opened and who came out caught Cagalli completely off guard. Kisaka saluted the young admiral, "Welcome home, Admiral Zala…I hope that your trip fared well."

"Please, you don't have to address me by that title," Athrun chuckled nervously. "After all, we've known each other for quite some time." Athrun saluted back and smiled as other officials greeted him. Cagalli was still in her spot as tears were slowly pouring out of her eyes. She couldn't believe…he was back…he was standing there in an Orb military uniform. He was talking to everyone as if he had no intention of leaving. The crowd of people all made a clear path between Athrun and Cagalli. Athrun just smiled at her and Cagalli's feet took off and she launched herself into him. Athrun welcomed the embrace and wrapped his arms around her as he buried his face into her shoulder much like how she was doing to him.

Kisaka smiled as the other military officials, some of the council members didn't know what to say or think. Most of them were aware of their relationship to begin with and others had no opinion. Most of them were not taken by surprise at the sudden show of affection from the Head Representative; it was freshening to see some emotion from the young woman. She was crying into his shoulder of tears of happiness knowing that there was a chance she would not see him again. Kisaka cleared his throat, "Admiral Zala, Representative Athha, as much as I love seeing your touching reunion with each other…I think we should head back to the parliament building. I am pretty sure Admiral Zala would like to settle his things back in the manor."

Cagalli blushed as she slowly backed out of her embrace with Athrun. Athrun looked over at the older man and smiled. "As much as I would like to retire to my quarters, I would like to get to work as quickly as possible. I am sure; Head Representative Athha wouldn't mind handing over all of the military duties over to me."

"Huh…what…wait?" Cagalli looked confused as a few of the men in their company chuckled. She was completely out of the loop, "You're my new head of military?" Athrun nodded, "When? I thought that position was still open?"

Athrun chuckled, "Why don't we head to the parliament building and I'll fill you in."

Cagalli didn't say a word as Athrun picked up his suitcase that was sitting on the ground. He had let it drop to the ground after Cagalli started running towards him. Cagalli was still completely dumbfounded as Athrun gently guided her to the limo. Kisaka smiled at his handy work; soon things will be back to the way it was and hopefully for the better.

Athrun and Cagalli sat next to each other and the girl was confused. She had a million questions to ask and none of them seemed to leave her lips. She was hopeless lost and wanted to get some answers from the man next to her, he however was content in just observing her and taking her image to imprint in his mind once again. He would wait until she asked him a question before telling her how he ended up as her new head of military affairs. Athrun noticed her fiddling with the ring he gave her on hand; he smiled…_Kisaka probably made her put it back on. I'm glad he did…I probably need to ask her why she took it off in the first place. I guess that will have to wait as well as she lost in thought._

Athrun reached out to her and gently placed stray strands behind her hair getting her attention. She looked at him still with confusion of the situation at hand, "Kisaka offered me the position right before we left to go up to PLANTs and Kira encouraged me to take the position."

"But, he didn't tell me anything…you never mentioned…"

"When did we have time to talk Cagalli, you were always tied down by meetings and your responsibilities," Athrun said softly caressing her cheek. "So…that's how I ended up with this position…after all Kisaka told me I would be seeing a lot more of you with this position."

Cagalli arched her eyebrow, "He did…did he…sneaky old man."

Athrun chuckled, "We probably still need to talk don't we…"

Cagalli then glared at him with her typical Cagalli glare and fire. He smirked, how he had missed her fire. "Now you listen here, if I remembered right you LEFT me first…now that whole marriage to the idiot was after being pressured by the whole council and you weren't here to protect me from that! Then there was that other Lacus…and then ugh! Don't even get me started you pompous ass!"

Athrun just smiled only adding to Cagalli's frustration of the young man who pulled her into a hug, "Like I said we still need to talk…and we both need to get things off of our chest."

"Hmph…"

"Admiral, Representative…we've arrived at the parliament building…"

Cagalli opened her side door and marched out. Athrun sighed; she went from happy to seeing him to absolutely upset about seeing him. Then again if her mood didn't change she wouldn't be Cagalli after all. She was different…that was for sure and he wouldn't change her for the world. He sighed and thanked the driver as he took his suit case and exited the limo. He saw Kisaka smirking and Athrun groaned. "Did you think you can win her over that easily?"

Athrun shook his head, "I was surprised she even hugged me…but I guess there are a lot of things we never had a chance to talk about."

Kisaka nodded, "She'll cool off and you won't have to worry. But at least she didn't throw that ring back at you…"

"That's very true; I'm surprised she's wearing it…"

"Stubborn girl loves you, it didn't take long for her to put it back on after I handed it to her," Kisaka chuckled and walked in with the young admiral. "Today's meeting is pretty much officially introducing you to the council and military staff with your title. Cagalli will hand you over all of the military documents for you to review."

"First day on the job and I'm already being handed over paperwork," Athrun chuckled. "I almost envy Kira…"

Kisaka chuckled, "Kira will more than likely have his hands full with watching over Lacus since she tends to be a little reckless at times."

"I will agree to that," Athrun nodded and saw men saluting him. "This will take some getting used to."

"Even when you were Alex Dino, you were a well-respected man…now that you are going under your true name and their leader…they can't help but respect you." Athrun smiled weakly, "As far as your relationship with Cagalli goes…I suggest you two keep it quiet once you guys reconcile officially." Athrun looked up at the older man confused and Kisaka chuckled, "I'm saying this because I know you two will reconcile and having your relationship private for a little while won't kill you guys…"

Athrun nodded, "I guess first this meeting and then Cagalli…"

"You'll be attending many more meetings, I'll keep you updated as much as I can when they are and such…"

"Thank you."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kira and Lacus were enjoying a nice dinner after a day of endless meetings. Lacus smiled warmly as Kira placed a hand over hers, "What's the matter?"

"I was wondering if Athrun made it to Orb alright," Lacus told him sincerely.

"He called to let me know he landed safely and soon as he landed he was ushered off to a meeting," Kira chuckled. "He will be quite busy from here on out, but at least this time he can back up Cagalli being that he holds a seat now in the council."

"He's also the voice for Orb's military now, as well?"

"Yes," Kira nodded as he took a drink from his glass. They were still in their uniforms, "He will be staying at the Athha manor just like he use to even though I think he had his own quarters when he was Alex."

Lacus giggled, "He hardly ever stayed there I image considering he was with Cagalli all of the time."

"Yes, but he will be seeing her much more than that now," Kira pointed out. "He will be attending all of those meetings with the council and then he has meetings with the military officials to deal with now. I heard from Kisaka they've accepted him with open arms."

"It doesn't surprise me, Athrun is a good man and very noble and honorable one at that," Lacus chimed at her boyfriend's best friend. "Did you get to do anything while I was in the meetings?"

"Lacus, I'm supposed to attend all of those meetings with you," Kira chuckled. "Yzak, Dearka, and Shiho made it a point though to show me around at one point."

"I heard Miriallia is here as well, I heard she and Dearka were speaking again," Lacus smiled. "It would be good for them to at least be friends even though they had a brief romantic relationship."

"From the sound of it, Dearka is pursuing that relationship again, Mir pretty much being a freelance photographer is able to venture between PLANTs and Earth," Kira smiled as one of her Haros was jumping up and down. Kira chuckled, "They even tried to get me to wear my commander's hat…it felt a bit awkward wearing it…"

"But you looked awfully handsome in it," Lacus winked and Kira smiled. He caressed her cheek, "How long before we hear about Athrun and Cagalli?"

Kira shrugged, "Knowing Cagalli she's being stubborn."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Uh oh, what does Cagalli have up her sleeve? No way she is going to forgive Athrun that easily! See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Cagallirocks: **Aww, thanks. I try to update frequently if possible. I have been known to update daily it just really depends on how much I have written ahead of time.

**Sugarcarly**: Thanks!

**HakuMeyen**: Thanks! Here is the update!

**Asga**: Hehe XD

**I Never Should Have Left**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny, because if I did there would be LOTS of changes. This is based off of the ending of the special edition IV and some images I saw. Takes place after the ending as Lacus Clyne and Cagalli Yula Athha going into their meetings.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter Two**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Yzak Joule was sitting at his desk looking over some documents that recently found their way to his desk; he had been working none stop for a month since the ending of the second war. He was one of the people in Lacus' inner circle and he had much more responsibility then he has ever had in his life. He grumbled, at least he could share the work load with Shiho Hahnenfuss and Dearka Elsman. Those two were also part of Lacus' inner circle and people she trusted the most. Yzak grumbled as he looked over some paperwork he needed to talk to Kira about as well. He also knew that Athrun was now the military head in Orb. It made it easier to do delegations with them which were easier than working with the Earth Alliance Federation. He was getting frustrated but then again the EAF made sure to not upset Orb either. Orb was ahead of their time as far as military technology and development was concerned and all eyes were always on Cagalli. Lacus being that she is actually friends with Cagalli, made PLANT in good standing with the country that often played mediator for Coordinators and Naturals.

"Come in," Yzak barked once he heard a buzz at his door. In came the feisty brunette that could pass as Cagalli's twin personality wise. In Yzak's opinion she was feistier, she wore a men's uniform over a women's. She was all pro women's rights and all of that feminist crap that Yzak found annoying. As a soldier under his command, he had no complaints. She was better than some of his men and his best friend Dearka often made comments on how she should've been born a man ending with a fist in his stomach. "What do you have?" Yzak pointed at the pad in Shiho's hands. She handed it to him, "Eh…Lacus wants to hold a gala and Athha is supposed to host it?"

"Yes, sir…it's to be held one month from now," Shiho said with a curt nod. "As we are part of the Chairwoman's personal escort squad we will be required to attend…I'm sure Elsman won't mind…he will find any excuse to go party."

Yzak smirked, "You got that right. Any news from that pain in the ass Zala about our construction requests?"

Shiho shook her head, "Admiral Zala has yet to reply formally about the proposal that we sent to him last week. He has been currently busy with Orb's own military."

"I'm sure Athha has him working to death," Yzak chuckled. "Athha can be a slave driver and I'm sure she is more than happy to share the work load with him. That's fine; there is no immediate need for him to respond. We have our own issues to deal with…"

"You are also being requested to attend the graduation ceremony of the new cadets into the ZAFT military," Shiho showed him his schedule. Somehow it was Shiho was voted to be Yzak's caretaker and keeper of his schedule. Yzak was rarely friendly with people, if ever, the only people he was seen civil with was his inner circle of friends and to the rest of the world he was a cold hearted bastard. Not that Yzak minded, he rather be the hard ass commander that people respect and fear than some softy like Kira. Kira had it easy, he just had to stay by Lacus' side all day and keep her out of harm's way. He was given a high rank since he was a hero after all but also for his skills. He was spotted training people during the past month on and off and helped with the mobile suit training.

"Commander?"

Yzak looked up to see Shiho looking at him and he waved it off. It meant he went off into his own thoughts, "Say…lieutenant, how long has it been since the second war ended?"

Shiho arched her brow as Yzak was looking out his office window, "It's been about a month sir. Why do you ask?"

"Seems like we've been working on political and military issues for longer than that is all," Yzak said and stood up. "I'm not surprise that Clyne would want to do something to give us all a distraction." Yzak held up the invitation that Shiho handed him earlier. "Let the chairwoman know that we will be in attendance. I'm sure Elsman has already told his girlfriend about it."

Shiho chuckled, "He's totally in love with her. I'm surprised at how often she comes to visit him here in the PLANTs."

"She's the only photographer the chairwoman trusts," Yzak mentioned. "So it's not strange for her to be up here all the time other than to visit Dearka."

Shiho nodded, "Well either way, it gives Dearka a reason to slack off and not do his job around here."

"Don't remind me, I'm the one that has to go over his thousands of requests for leave every time she comes up here," Yzak sighed. "That bastard drives me up the wall, all because of a woman."

"Not everyone gets the luxury to see their love interest all the time, Yzak," Yzak turned to Shiho. They had kept their relationship under the radar even from the man who has been working with them closely. It was true they saw each other all the time, they worked together and when they found out they would be working closely together on a regular basis it worked out in their favor. Yzak nodded, he wasn't a very affectionate man and Shiho had to make the first move but it was working out perfectly for the private couple. "Well, I better be on my way…I need to track down our overly excited Elsman, granted that party isn't supposed to be for another month."

"That's fine," Yzak nodded. "We still on for dinner tonight?"

"See you at seven," Shiho said and walked out of his office. Yzak smiled briefly and looked back over the documents on his desk. He figured he should call Kira up and let him know they got the invitation/order for the coming gala they will have to attend. Yzak dialed Kira's number on his desk phone and he heard Kira pick up. "Oi, Yamato, its Joule. Just letting you know, Elsman and Hahnenfuss will be able to attend this party that Chairwoman Clyne is hosting…"

"That's good news," Kira said on the other line. "Has Athrun replied to the requests yet?"

"No, but he is your best friend…shouldn't you be able to get him to work on it faster," Yzak asked as he turned to his computer screen. He was looking over some other things he needed to review before he can take his lunch break.

"I've tried to contact him but he has been in endless meetings since he took office," Kira replied. "Trying to reach Cagalli is even more difficult than Athrun."

"I would imagine," Yzak grumbled. "Well, Yamato…I'll contact you again when we need to make preparations for our trip to Earth. I need to resume the paperwork that is piling up on my desk."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Athrun rubbed the bridge of his nose; he was once again swamped with a mountain of paperwork more than likely party of Cagalli's way of getting back at him. They had hardly any time to spare to even get other than a hello out. He had been busy the past month reorganizing the military with the help of Kisaka and then he had to attend several graduation ceremonies of the new members into Orb forces. For some reason there was a high enrollment after he was publicly announced as the Admiral in charge and the other admirals welcomed him. He knew Cagalli was out to get him and purposely trying to ignore him for as long as she could but Athrun would catch the side glances and noticed she still kept the ring on. He knew she couldn't stay mad at him forever…he chuckled and looked up at the ceiling.

He was content and felt like he was in the right place. He was doing what he was called to do and was happy with himself. He could see Cagalli everyday granted she would lock herself away when he would get home to the Athha Manor but he expected that from Cagalli. She would play this game of chase until one of them caved in and she was probably waiting on him. He didn't mind though, his room was just a few doors away from hers and he would catch her staring at him. Cagalli seemed to like his new uniform and she herself was growing out her hair after he had made a side comment to her how lovely she was looking with her longer locks.

Kisaka walked into his office to see the daydreaming Athrun. Kisaka cleared his throat to and got Athrun's attention from the ceiling to him, "So your hand worn out from all the signing you have to do yet?"

Athrun chuckled, "I don't know how Cagalli did it…and still does it. It's been a challenge but I can't complain really…the officers here have been helpful. They even remind me when I have to get to the parliament building for meetings and when all the graduations are."

"That's good, I take it Cagalli still giving you the cold shoulder," Kisaka smirked and Athrun sighed. "You two live under the same roof and still haven't made any progress this past month?"

"Don't get me started, I'm lucky if I can get a good morning to her," Athrun closed his eyes for a moment. "She is stubborn but that's what makes her Cagalli…"

"Well, did you get the email about the gala Chairwoman Clyne wants to hold here in Orb," Kisaka asked.

"Yes, I'm not surprised Lacus would want to do something like that," Athrun said handing Kisaka some documents he had finished reviewing. "I'm glad Cagalli is allowing it to be held here, has she decided the specific location yet?"

"Probably at one of the historic buildings more than likely, some of them have been renovated and looks quite amazing," Kisaka said with a smirk. "Cagalli wanted it to look as much like the original architecture as possible, since it will be a formal event why not the surroundings to go with it."

Athrun nodded, "I take it then Cagalli will be in charge of the party preparations or is Lacus handling it?"

"I'm sure Chairwoman Clyne will handle all the details, I think she just wanted Cagalli to provide the location," Kisaka stated and shrugged. "Don't let Cagalli bother you too much, she will eventually cave in like she normally does after of course her pent up anger with you has gotten out of her system."

"Wouldn't be the first time she has given me the cold shoulder treatment," Athrun chuckled. "You remember that one time we fought over my alias name…I thought she would never cave in."

Kisaka laughed, "It took forever for you two to compromise on that subject and that was just the couple weeks you guys settled here after the first war."

Athrun smiled, "Cagalli is quite the stubborn one."

"Athrun, if you don't mind me asking…why did you go back to ZAFT?"

Athrun knew at some point he was going to ask. He was surprised he waited as long as he did, "I wanted to have a purpose and felt guilty that my father's named was being used in such a negative manner. I felt like I could make a difference if I went back but it only ended in being such a mess. It took a while before I came back to my senses and seeing Cagalli…when I first saw her when I was in the med bay…I just wanted to hold her again."

"So when I gave spoke to you about this position," Kisaka inquired. "Did it have to do with that purpose seeking you were feeling or was it for Cagalli…"

"In a way, both…" Athrun paused for a moment and pulled out the amulet he Cagalli gave him years ago. "When I thought about it, I didn't really need an office to have purpose or a position…I just need her. When you told me about taking this position, I also knew I could take some of the burden off Cagalli by doing this."

"You're a very honorable man, Athrun," Kisaka nodded. "I think that's why Myrna loves you so damn much for our pain in the ass Cagalli." Athrun looked up at him in surprise, "If you ever decide to move forward and get back into a real relationship with her…just know that her two guardians have already given you their blessing…we gave it to you about two years ago really."

Athrun smiled and placed the amulet back into his shirt, "I think before I can ask properly for your blessing, I still need to get her to stop ignoring me."

"Good luck with that…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cagalli had made her way home and stretched out on her bed. She snuggled into a pillow and saw Myrna at her doorway. She smiled at the blonde woman and walked over to her. Cagalli looked at her confused and the older woman patted her on the head just like she use to when Cagalli was younger. "You've grown up so much…"

"Myrna, why are you so sentimental all of the sudden," Cagalli asked sitting up on her bed.

"Are you done torturing Athrun yet," Myrna asked and Cagalli was surprised. "Why are you so surprised? Everyone that knew how you two were before, are very aware of what you are doing." She heard Cagalli sigh, "You know he will wait till the end of time for you, I think he's proven that by taking the position he did." Still no response from Cagalli, "I always knew he was a good match for you."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Myrna laughed, "My dear, he adores you. The way he would look at you when he was here and being Alex…and the way he supported you. He was the perfect match for you, he even got you to settle down a little bit, you weren't as ready to go off and do your own things like when you were younger. He was able to bring a balance to you…and maybe just maybe you should talk to him…maybe not of the past and what happened months ago but…talk about what you want for the future?"

"So just forget about the past?" Cagalli asked with an arched brow. "I don't think that's as easy as it sounds…"

"No? Then why are you wearing the ring faithfully every day," Myrna pointed out and Cagalli quickly looked down at her left hand. "Love is an amazing thing; if you two overcome this…you will overcome anything that is to come. You both made rash decisions and I think you both have suffered enough."

Cagalli played with the ring a little bit a smiled a little bit, "I guess you're right. I don't really care for what the reasons are for why he went back to ZAFT…I guess I'm more curious as to why he is now my new Admiral…he is loved by everyone in the military and the council members just love him. Even the new seated politicians."

"Well, Athrun is a well-polished young man, he speaks eloquently, and he supports you unconditionally," Myrna pointed out and Cagalli pouted at the older woman. "Now, now…we both know that Athrun if he really wanted to could have any woman he wanted but…his heart belongs to you and he loves Orb just as much as you do. If he was given the choice, I believe he would choose you before work…maybe take it as a blessing he is here now…sharing the burden of this country with you."

Cagalli sighed, she hated it when her guardians made valid points, "You're not going to leave me alone until I move forward with Athrun?"

"Pretty much," Myrna said with a smile. "Cagalli, if we could all have a man like him…we would be very lucky indeed." They heard the main door open and close; Cagalli looked over at the clock. It meant he was home…she sighed and knew Myrna's look she was giving her. Cagalli sighed and stood up from her bed to go down to greet the coordinator that stole her heart. Myrna clapped and smiled as Cagalli had made her way out of her room.

Cagalli stood at the top of the stairs as Athrun made his way over to the couch. He set down his briefcase and sat himself down on the couch. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes; he more than likely had a busy day and countless meetings with the other military personal. Cagalli slowly made her way down and stopped when she saw Athrun pull out his amulet. She smiled; _He still has it after all this time. _She slowly made her way to stand behind Athrun. He still had his eyes closed and she decided she would do something nice. She placed her hands on his shoulders and began massaging the knots that were presently there.

Athrun didn't need to open his eyes to know who it was; he had this sixth sense when it came to the blonde woman. He just relaxed his shoulders and let her do whatever she pleased to do. If she wasn't hiding up in her room, it meant she was willing to have contact with him outside of the parliament meetings. He smiled and Cagalli wanted to pinch him for knowing it was her without opening his eyes. She knew he always knew when she was around and it irritated her to no end. He just said that he always knew when it was her and left it at that. She always blamed in on his coordinator abilities and enhanced senses. Which was partially true, Cagalli often smelt like roses and vanilla and Athrun would recognize that scent anywhere.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of your presence Representative Athha," Athrun spoke smoothly never opening his eyes.

"Being stuck in my room was getting quite boring, I figured I find a new source of entertainment," Cagalli replied calmly and continue to work on his shoulders. "Long day in the office?"

Athrun smirked, "I'm sure it was the same for you as it was for me. Yzak left me about a million messages on why I haven't gotten back to him yet about their requests…"

"Didn't I approve of that a week ago," Cagalli asked stopping her administrations on his shoulders only to get a groan of discontent from Athrun.

"Yes, but I still need to approve them. There were a few things I didn't agree with and was going to talk to Yzak about them, but I haven't had an opportunity to do so," Athrun opened his eyes to see Cagalli looking down at him. He was glad she was talking to him, it felt like centuries since she spoken to him. "Kisaka keeps my schedule full on purpose I think…"

"I wouldn't blame him, there is a lot of work to be done after the whole mess that happened while I was away," Cagalli poked his forehead. "At least now I only have to worry about my end of the politics and you get the military end…"

"Thanks," Athrun replied with light sarcasm in his voice. "Other than that, it's been pretty busy we've been receiving a lot of new recruits for the military…so I've been asked as part of my rank to attend the graduation ceremonies."

"Oh, poor you," Cagalli rolled her eyes. "Not like it's a big deal, everyone practically loves you…"

"There is only one person I want to love me," Athrun saw Cagalli give him a small smile. He reached up to caress her cheek and she allowed him to do so. How he missed her skin and being this close to her, he wanted to kiss her but he would take it slow. He didn't want to get a punch to his jaw quite yet, "Being popular isn't all that it's cut out to be…gives you more work to do."

"Oh that reminds me, you need to get your military formal suit," Cagalli said and Athrun groaned. "You always dress sharp to begin with…so it shouldn't bother you too much to be dressed up even more…"

"I think you just want to see me dressed up," Athrun teased and Cagalli stuck out her tongue. Athrun chuckled, "I think Kisaka has it somewhere on my agenda to get fitted for that. I won't worry about it until the gala is closer."

"Well, that's what nice about having Myrna…she plans out all of that formal wear for me," Cagalli smiled and Athrun shook his head.

"Not all of us get the luxury of having someone picking out our attire," Athrun sighed and was getting ready to stand up but Cagalli placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you came back to Orb," Athrun felt his heart beating faster at the statement. "But don't think you're completely off the hook yet, Admiral Zala…"

Athrun turned to see Cagalli skipping up the stairs and he smiled. Just from that simple statement, Cagalli had no real intention to talk about the past and their reasons for their decisions. It's almost like they already had their silent understanding of one another just like it was before he left after giving her the ring she currently had on her hand. He stood up and picked up his brief case the work he brought home didn't seem to want to be finished. He was going to enjoy and relish the feeling he was just given by the blonde woman. Maybe they could move forward and enjoy their new lives they were living in. She was still the head representative of Orb but she didn't have as much responsibilities as before since it was cut in half thanks to him. Athrun had taken on a large amount of paperwork taking the job he did but if it meant he could be with Cagalli…it was worth it all.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Dearka Elsman sat in his table looking over some work he brought home. He looked over his shoulder to see Miriallia Hawe cleaning up the dinner they had just finished. He smiled, he didn't know why she wanted to pursue a relationship with him again but the past month had been like Heaven in the PLANTs for him. She kept her hair short and didn't change too much but she did grow more into a woman. He realized all of them had grown quite a bit over the last two years, they had all slowly entered into adulthood or entering in their case since they were all eighteen. They were slowly changing in appearance and losing that innocence of being a teenager.

"So how long are you up here this time," Dearka asked and Miriallia smiled over at him.

"I need to meet with Lacus and Kira tomorrow and then I have a week to spend with you," Miriallia walked over to him and kissed his forehead. "I'm the official photographer for the gala Lacus wants to hold next month. So I'm just going to meet with her about some things, then I have to go meet with Cagalli about that as well."

"Busy woman," Dearka smirked and grabbed her into his lap. He kissed her cheek softy, "So why did you dump me to only get back with me, hmmm?"

"Oh, this again," Miriallia rolled her eyes. "Are you ever going to get over it, Dearka?"

"I'm just enjoying having you back in my arms again," Dearka smiled and Miriallia giggled. "I wonder how Athrun is fairing with Cagalli…if he's made any new progress."

"This is Cagalli we're talking about…."

"Yeah, you're right, Athrun is screwed…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**CagsZala: **Haha, we will see how Cagalli acts. She's starting to be nice so that's a start!

**Sugarcarly**: I'm glad, I just wish they had more Asucaga in GSD! Blah!

**Dhvez**: I'm glad you like. Wow, thanks…I'm glad it appears like a continuation of the original. XD

**FushionAC**: XD well, I was upset that they didn't get a final scene but in the special edition we do see Athrun back in an orb uniform implying he's gone back to Cagalli. It still would've been nice to see something more. I agree they should make at least a short or something to show them together!

AN: I am a HUGE fan of this couple for the show. They had something special and wished they had doen more in GSD. I love Kira and Lacus together, I'm glad at least we had one stable couple in GSD. Just wished they also did something like the Hug Kira and Lacus got in the Special edition ending for Athrun and Cagalli.

**I Never Should Have Left**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny, because if I did there would be LOTS of changes. This is based off of the ending of the special edition IV and some images I saw. Takes place after the ending as Lacus Clyne and Cagalli Yula Athha going into their meetings.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter Three**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Lunamaria Hawke tapped her foot as her younger sister laughed at her antics. Meyrin looked at her sister with bright eyes and Lunamaria sighed. It wasn't easy waiting on your boyfriend to show up, granted the sisters had arrived for departure earlier than requested. They were going with Lacus and her inner circle down to Orb to prepare for the gala that was to be in a week's time. Shinn Asuka was jogging his way up to the Hawke sisters. Lunamaria let out a sigh of relief and Meyrin giggled.

"Sis, you shouldn't worry so much," Meyrin said in her soft voice. "You two have only been together just a little over a month and you still worry over him."

"Hmph," Lunamaria crossed her arms. "I wouldn't have to worry about him, if he knew how to be on time."

"You were early," Shinn stated and Lunamaria blushed. "I am on time."

A chuckle caused the group to turn towards the shuttle. Kira was leaning in the open door frame with a smile on his lips. He was dressed in his ZAFT uniform and came down the steps towards the group, "I didn't we were going to start this morning off by squabbling."

"High Commander Yamato," Shinn saluted and Kira saluted back.

"How many times do I need to tell you to just call me Kira," Kira held out his right hand and Shinn shook it. "Are you three ready? The others are already onboard, just needed you three."

"Yes, we're ready," Meyrin said in her normal chipper tone. Kira nodded as they followed him to board the shuttle. Meryin took her seat next to open space next to Dearka who nodded his hello to the young girl. Yzak was sitting next to Shiho while he was looking over some documents. Lunamaria and Shinn sat next to each other and carefully watched as Kira sat down next to Lacus after placing a kiss on her cheek. She turned up to him with a bright smile as they interlaced their fingers together. The younger couple was always amazed at how affectionate the two leaders were. Lacus was always known of being an affectionate person but it was different seeing it in person.

"You ready," Kira asked gently and Lacus smiled up at him. "Remember, you promised no work while being down in Orb…I can't say the same for Cagalli or Athrun though…I'm sure they are going to be kept busy with paperwork."

Lacus giggled, "I'm sure they will make time to see us. I'm also positive they will be down at the landing bay when we arrive. They do have to greet us out of political protocol of course."

Kira chuckled, "I'm sure Cagalli is complaining nonstop about how it's ruining her day."

"Kira," Lacus leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm sure she's fine. It's not like she hasn't done this before, she's been a leader for almost three years now."

"You're right," Kira nodded and rested his cheek on the top of her head. "Only difference now is Athrun is also a political leader in Orb."

"Don't remind me," Yzak grumbled. "That idiot is so slow on responding to any of our requests."

Dearka chuckled, "You're just upset because he finds different ways to ignore you."

"Shut up!"

Shiho giggled, "Admiral Zala is a busy man, he has to not only juggle his military responsibilities but also he has to attend all of the parliament meetings."

"Yeah, if you ask me Athha got the better end of the deal when Athrun took his position," Dearka smirked. "Poor Athrun, knowing Cagalli she is working him to death."

"Didn't your girlfriend go visit them recently," Yzak asked.

"Yeah, Mir said Cagalli was still giving Athrun a hard time but were seen together outside of meetings," Dearka chuckled. "Apparently, Cagalli is still upset with Athrun but if she's on speaking terms with him and even going out to dinner with him…I say they'll be together again in no time."

"Yeah, yeah," Yzak waved it off not really too interested in Athrun's love life. "I just want him to respond a little more quickly in regards to our paperwork."

"Stop you're whining," Dearka responded and leaned back in his chair. "You aren't planning to do just paperwork once we get down there are you?"

"Unlike you, I have responsibilities and actually do them!" Yzak turned and looked over his seat. Everyone now looking at the very upset silver haired captain, "You've been slacking off for the past month and a half just to spend time with your photographer girlfriend! I have to read and review all of your damn leave requests you keep giving me every time she visits!"

"At least I don't put requests in to leave PLANT to go visit her," Dearka responded smoothly.

"Why you…"

"Yzak, you should settle down. We're getting ready to take off," Kira said and Yzak grumbled. He turned back around and sat in his seat properly. Shinn and Lunamaria looked at each other not expecting this kind of interaction. They had been busy with their own line of work and didn't see them often or at all this past month or so. It still boggled them how a group of friends acted the way they do and still manage to get work done. It was still entertainment as the rest of their journey would be filled with a lot of Yzak and Dearka arguing.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cagalli was fumbling through her office as she grabbed her maroon jacket to put back on. Athrun was leaning on the wall outside of her office; she had fallen asleep at her desk again from trying to catch up on paperwork. They had both been in several meetings with the parliament and hadn't had much time to breathe. Today was the arrival of their friends from PLANT to start the preparations for the gala next week. Athrun chuckled as Cagalli was struggling to put her jacket back on as she came out of her door. He walked over to her and helped her put it on. She turned over her shoulder and saw someone's shoulder. She then titled her head up to see Athrun's face…when did he get so tall? He looked down at her with his emerald eyes and Cagalli blushed. She silently thanked him as they began walking out of the building to the limo waiting to take them to the landing bay. Cagalli slipped into the vehicle first and Athrun second. He closed the door shut as the driver began driving off.

"So, the whole gang is coming down today," Cagalli asked trying to make small talk.

Athrun turned his attention to the blonde woman; she was acting a little off all of the sudden. He decided not to press the issue, "Yes and Miriallia said she would meet us at the landing bay."

"That's good," Cagalli mumbled and began fidgeting with her ring on her left ring finger. "Say…umm…Athrun…"

"What's the matter," Athrun asked sensing her nervousness.

"Will you be my escort for the gala," Cagalli asked not turning to face the smiling green eyed coordinator. "I mean if you don't want to I can get Kisaka to do it like he normally does…"

Athrun placed a hand on Cagalli's knee causing her to face him. He was smiling at her and it made her heart melt, "I would be honored to be your escort for the gala, did you even really need to ask?"

Cagalli smiled and felt her body relax. She didn't even know she was that tense to begin with. She placed a hand over his that was still resting on her knee; the driver had seen the exchange and couldn't wait to tell Kisaka the news. It would seem everyone was Kisaka's personal spy when it came to seeing Cagalli and Athrun interact with each other. Athrun was well aware of it since he would get drilled by Kisaka almost every day on how he had it been spending time with Cagalli. Athrun did not look forward to those extra meetings that Kisaka liked to have with him. He did appreciate the effort Kisaka did in putting them together on a daily basis. It would be mostly their time in the car, from the Athha Manor to the parliament building to back home to the Manor. He found it refreshing to actually be able to go home with Cagalli granted he would have to drop her off at the Parliament building and go to the military base for his duties and then pick her up on the way home but it was well worth it.

They had arrived to the landing bay and Athrun exited the car first. He then held his hand out to Cagalli, a gesture she was getting quite comfortable with. She no longer exited on her side of the car anymore she would wait till Athrun got out and offered his hand to her. She took it and let him help her out of the car. Cagalli smiled up at him as they made their way to the landing bay area where they could wait for the craft carrying their friends to arrive. Sure enough as Athrun said, Miriallia was there waving at them. They approached their friend and of course there were military officers on duty.

"Hey you guys," Miriallia greeted them warmly. "You seem to be getting along today." The couple blushed and Miriallia laughed glad to have something else to tell Dearka once he lands. "So, they are all going to stay at your guest house, Cagalli?"

Cagalli nodded, "I figured it would be the best and easier for them to see me. It's still on the Athha property grounds so Lacus will be in safe keeping so PLANT can't say I wasn't keeping an eye on their chairwoman."

"I'm sure PLANT wouldn't have it any other way considering all of her personal guard will be with her," Athrun added. "Kira and Lacus will be sharing a room. The Hawke sisters said they could share a room and that worked out in the end giving everyone else a room of their own."

"I'm sure though a certain photographer will be bunking up with a certain blonde coordinator," Cagalli teased getting a reaction out of Miriallia. Cagalli laughed, "I'm sure Dearka has cleared his schedule just for you anyway."

"I'm sure Yzak is giving him a hard time about that," Athrun chuckled. "Dearka is not known for being responsible for paperwork. If he could pass it onto someone else he always would."

"Why doesn't that not surprise me," Cagalli looked up at the tall coordinator. _When did he get so tall? I feel like a midget! _

They felt an artificial wind upon them and saw the craft landing on the ground. It meant their friends had arrived. Athrun placed his hand on her back and guided her over to the air craft. Miriallia watched in delight to see that in just a few weeks the two have been acting like their former selves. They had been seen eating dinners together and not just at the manor…at restaurants. They were seen leaving the manor together and arriving back with each other, Athrun had taken them out for a joy ride over the weekend. Miriallia had joined in Kisaka's little spying team as far as the progress the two have been making and she found herself quite entertained. Athrun was quite affectionate with Cagalli in small subtle ways and Cagalli didn't seem to mind them one bit. She enjoyed them from the looks of it the way she would blush. Miriallia smiled as she saw Dearka was the first to come out of the air craft and she quickly went to greet her boyfriend.

"Hey," Dearka said smoothly as Miriallia kissed his cheek. Cagalli and Athrun smiled and then came off Yzak grumbling about something followed by Shiho. They were all dressed in their military attire with their hats. Out came the Hawke sisters with Shinn. Athrun greeted the young pilot with a warm handshake.

"How have you been," Athrun said warmly and Shinn smiled back at him.

"I've been busy, Captain Joule keeps us busy," Shinn chuckled. He nodded at Cagalli and she did the same. Shinn went over to join the Hawke sisters and emerged themselves into conversation on what they were going to while they were here. Lacus came out first and hugged the blonde leader. The women embraced and Kira walked over to Athrun.

Athrun chuckled, "I see Yzak and Dearka managed to get you to wear your commander's hat after all."

Kira shrugged, "Lacus says she likes it, so who am I to deny her request." Kira heard the girls laughing about something and wondered what his sister and girlfriend could be talking about. Kira then received a hug from his sister who took a step back and frowned, "What's the matter?"

"When did you get so tall," Cagalli pouted and Lacus laughed. She stood next to Kira and Cagalli saw the drastic change in their height difference. Sure Kira had been taller than the two women to begin with but when did he start looking like a man and less like her baby brother. She pouted and Athrun chuckled, "You're still the youngest."

Kira chuckled, "If you say so Cagalli."

"Man, I'm sure hungry," Dearka announced and everyone looked over at the tallest coordinator. "We sure got down here pretty fast though…anyway…what's for lunch!"

Athrun looked at the watch sitting on his left wrist. Cagalli yanked his wrist to look at the time and Kira watched his sister curiously. The time was a little past noon and sure enough she was feeling a bit hungry herself, Cagalli then reached into Athrun's side pocket that held his cellphone. Athrun didn't seem fazed by her behavior as everyone else was. She acted as if it was normal for her to behave that way sure it was normal after the first war but since then she hardly acted that way. Lacus smiled knowing that it was hard for Cagalli to not act that way. Cagalli and Athrun had been so close for so long that it part of who they are.

Kira was surprised that Athrun seemed unfazed by it; he just watched the blonde began dialing a phone number. Athrun chuckled, "You could've just asked…"

Cagalli stuck out her tongue at him and put the phone to her ear. Kira looked at his best friend wondering what just happened; from all of their conversations he never mentioned that Cagalli was no longer ignoring him. He took it as a good sign though, that Cagalli was starting to revert back to her old self. She might be a leader of a country but she was still Cagalli…the short tempered blonde and tomboyish girl they had all come to know and love.

"Hi Myrna, its Cagalli. Huh, what? Oh, I'm using Athrun's phone to call you…why?" Cagalli had an irritated expression, "Can you ask someone to set lunch up at the guest house for our guests? What…So what if I'm using his phone? Myrna…." Cagalli whined and Athrun chuckled and took the phone from her to have Cagalli silently protest at him.

"Hi Myrna," Athrun chuckled as Cagalli could hear the excited woman on the other side of the phone. She crossed her arms, "Yes, they just landed. No, I have enough vehicles to take them there…no Dearka made a comment about being hungry…yes…we'll be there shortly. Thanks, Myrna." Athrun hung up and placed the phone back into his side pocket. Cagalli had a look of irritation and Athrun chuckled and looked over to his friends. "Myrna said she will have some of the ladies make something, so why don't we head to the guest house."

"Are you sure you two didn't get married or something," Dearka teased causing both Athrun and Cagalli to blush. Cagalli was the first to respond with a very loud 'NO' and only caused the blonde coordinator laugh. They made their way to the limos that were all waiting for them. Athrun had made sure to get some military escorts with them as well since they were housing the political leaders of PLANT. Cagalli and Athrun headed back over to their limo. Their friends all watching them carefully from their vehicles and sticking themselves out of the windows as Athrun held the door open for Cagalli to enter first. He then entered and closed the door.

Lacus and Kira were in their own limo right behind Athrun and Cagalli's. Lacus giggled, "I wish they would just tell each other how they feel already."

"You know Cagalli but I think they are moving along quite nicely," Kira placed a small kiss on Lacus' temple. She turned up to smile at him, "Considering Athrun just let her pull his phone out of his pocket like that I'm sure they will be together in no time."

Lacus nodded, "I just want Cagalli to be happy, she deserves it and so does Athrun."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

After lunch Cagalli and Athrun had to return to work. The group from PLANT was slowly settling their things into their guest rooms. The younger three were discussing what they should do for the evening since they had a week before the grand party. Yzak and Shiho were hard at work on documents that needed to be approved or disapproved while they were down in Orb. Dearka had already gone off somewhere with Miriallia after he placed his luggage in his room. Kira and Lacus were looking over the party details to make sure everything was set up. It was going to be a theme party at least for the women; they were all supposed to dress in formal wear that women wore in the 1800's. Cagalli had called them princess gowns, since it reminded her of something you would see out a fairy tale but agreed to wear a theme dress.

The men had it simple they were supposed to wear their military formal dress or a tuxedo. Simple enough, right? Shiho however refused to wear such a ball gown and said she would wear the female formal military dress instead. It meant she would have to be dressed in a skirt and earned endless teasing from Dearka, but she didn't mind since it meant she didn't have to wear such a large gown. Shiho was glad when Lacus agreed to it so easily, but again Dearka had commented that she would be wearing a skirt and Shiho argued it was because she was military official.

Cagalli had a dress made even after all of her protests; Myrna had stated it was a dress that was going to make Athrun only look at her. She sighed and became curious on how Athrun would look in his formal military dress. She was also wondering if Athrun had grown over night, she was wondering how she could've missed it. She closed her eyes as realized that Athrun was starting to outgrow his teenager physique and looking more and more like a dashing man. His face was more chiseled and angled, giving him a very dashing and handsome face. His body had always been well built and his uniform jacket seemed to help accent some of the muscles he had underneath. Cagalli shook her head, she shouldn't be thinking such things about Athrun right now she had work to do! She then looked at the corner of her desk and smiled as she reached for the object. It was a small mint green haro he had made for her.

It had come into her office one day carrying a single yellow rose. She immediately knew who it was from, she didn't think that Athurn was still building his little machines but glad he did. She pressed the button on top of its head and the eyes lit up. "Haro, Haro…Cagalli! Cagalli!"

Cagalli giggled as the small ball began to dance in her hands while singing her name. It was smaller than the pink one that Lacus had but she loved it just the same. She let the ball bounce around her office, she would turn it off when she needed to focus on her work and was glad Athrun put a small button for her to turn it off and on. She rested her elbow on her desk and placed her cheek into her palm. She smiled brightly watching the small Haro bounce in her office. That's how Kisaka found her and he smiled. He didn't know what came over Athrun to build a Haro for Cagalli but she appeared not to mind.

"_Oh, Kisaka…"_

"_What is it Athrun," Kisaka turned back to the young Admiral. He showed him a small mint green Haro that a yellow rose in its mouth. Kisaka chuckling, "What do you want me to do with this?"_

"_Could you deliver this to Cagalli," Athrun asked and the older man took the Haro from him. _

"_You remembered her favorite flower," Kisaka said warmly and saw the button on top. "Even a way for her to turn this thing on and off huh?"_

_Athrun chuckled, "I figured since she has been talking to me, why not a little gift."_

_Kisaka nodded his approval, "Creative. I'm sure she will love it."_

Kisaka chuckled as he watched the small ball jumping around calling out Cagalli's name. Cagalli stood up and held out her hand as the Haro jumped into hers. Cagalli looked at it lovingly as if she was looking at Athrun. Cagalli made no notion that she noticed her former bodyguard standing her doorway. That was until she spoke to him, "Say Kisaka…"

"What is it," Kisaka asked coming into the room. "Are you going back to the base later?"

Kisaka arched his eyebrow wondering what the girl was up to, "Yes, I have documents that need to be signed by you and returned to Admiral Zala."

"You don't mind delivering this little guy with a message," Cagalli said looking up at the older man. He smiled as he saw a familiar sparkle in hers, the same one when she and Athrun were first together. He just smiled at her and Cagalli had her answer. She quickly went to her desk and began writing a small note. She talked to the haro, "Say AH!" The small Haro did such while opening up its mouth and Cagalli placed a note into it, "Now, when you see Athrun tell him to look inside, ok?"

"Ok! Will do! Tell Athrun to look inside! Look inside!"

_Those two are probably worse than Kira and Lacus as far as their affection goes. I'm sure Orb will have future heirs in the near future._

Cagalli handed the small Haro to Kisaka with a bright smile on her face. He was now curious to see what she wrote on the small note but he was sure he could read it once he saw Athrun. Kisaka nodded and showed her the documents she needed to sign. Cagalli was actually humming away without a care in the world. Kisaka was extremely curious to know what got the blonde into a good mood. He looked at the Haro that was blinking away in his hand. He really wanted to know what the blonde was up to.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

See you next time! Wanna know what she wrote? Have to see the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Asga: **I try.

**Sugarcarly**: I figured Athrun has made stuff for Kira and Lacus, why the hell not for Cagalli!

**Bubbles**: Athrun…jealous, I think I could make that happen. I think Athrun could totally be a jealous type.

**Cagallirocks**: ty ty!

**FushionAC**: yay to sweet XD oh well I guess you find out what was in the note!

**I Never Should Have Left**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny, because if I did there would be LOTS of changes. This is based off of the ending of the special edition IV and some images I saw. Takes place after the ending as Lacus Clyne and Cagalli Yula Athha going into their meetings.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter Four**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Athrun was typing away on his computer when he heard his door open. He looked up to see a rather happy Kisaka. He arched his brow at the older man when he saw a small mint green Haro jump onto his desk. Athrun then looked back up at Kisaka who just shrugged it off as if it wasn't something unusual. "Athrun! Athrun! Look inside! Look inside!" Athrun looked at the small Haro with curiosity and open the bouncing ball. There was a folded note inside and he opened it up. He recognized Cagalli's handwriting right away and smiled. Kisaka was curious and grabbed the paper from him so he could read it. Athrun was about to protest but the older man spoke first.

"Play the piano tonight and I might forgive you," Kisaka read the note aloud and looked at the blushing admiral. "So you can play the piano huh?"

"Very little," Athrun flushed. "A friend of mine taught me a little bit once before the first war."

"Oh," Kisaka sat down in the chair in front of Athrun's desk and placed the documents on the corner. He knew Athrun would look at them later however at the moment he felt quite curious about how this piano playing involved Athrun and the Princess of Orb.

Athrun sighed, "After the first war and a year had passed, I looked over at the calendar and it was the day that Nicol died." Athrun paused as the older man showed that he was listening, "I found myself blaming myself all over again and Cagalli saw me. She called you that day and said she wasn't going to parliament that day because her bodyguard wasn't feeling well. She didn't want another person taking her to her office."

"I remember," Kisaka nodded.

"I wouldn't tell her right away and she said she was ok with it. She just told me to not do anything just let my feelings out," Athrun closed his eyes at the memory. "I eventually told her why I was feeling the way I was and she told me that on the anniversary of her father's death…she would visit his grave but most importantly go to the playground he used to take her. She said since I was in Orb and didn't think I could make it in time to go up to PLANTs that I should honor his memory in some way. She remembered me saying that Nicol loved to play the piano and took me to the music room."

"And she made you play," Kisaka looked at him curiously and Athrun shook his head. "Don't tell me she tried to play…"

"Not exactly," Athrun chuckled. "She just hit random keys on the piano just so it could make a sound and told me to do the same. I sighed knowing full well that I can't object since she will just force me to stay in there until I play something…so I played a piece that Nicol once taught me."

Kisaka smiled, "Well according to this, Cagalli only might forgive you if you play…" Kisaka stood up waving the small note while smiling at the young Admiral, "At least you two are making progress. I'll be around; I need to make my rounds."

"Athrun loves Cagalli! Athrun loves Cagalli!" Kisaka burst into a warm laugh as Athrun turned a little pink in the cheeks. Athrun cursed as he hit the button on top of the small Haro. He never programed that small object to say that and Kisaka found it hilarious. Athrun just pretended he was back to working on his computer and Kisaka just laughed all the way out of his office. Athrun sighed and began working on what he was doing before Kisaka came in. He then saw the new pile of documents sitting on the corner of his desk. He sighed deeply how the hell did he end up with more paperwork…couldn't parliament give him a little break. It wasn't easy rebuilding the military to their specifications while making sure it was still under some kind of chain of command. He growled and then began looking them over when he saw Yzak and Dearka in his office.

"What are you guys doing here," Athrun asked looked over at the clock it was late in the afternoon but wasn't time for him to leave yet.

"Well, Mir went on a shopping trip with Shiho," Dearka said making himself comfortable in one of Athrun's chairs. He was dressed in civilian attire and kicking back by placing his feet on the edge of Athrun's desk. "So Yzak and I thought we come see your office…man…the security is tight around this place…"

Yzak rolled his eyes, "I came here to deliver more formal requests from PLANT and ZAFT." Yzak handed him the folders and Athrun groaned. "And I am making sure I leave Orb with them…so you can't delay on not responding."

Athrun chuckled, "Same 'Ole Yzak. I'm afraid I won't be very entertaining considering I still have a lot of work to do before I can even leave. Then I need to go pick up Cagalli at the Parliament building."

"So how are you and the princess of Orb doing anyway," Dearka asked looking at the Admiral who arched his brow at him. "What? Come on, I saw the way you two were acting at the landing bay…you have to say…you two look like you were on good terms."

"Cagalli always acts like that, you know that," Athrun commented and went back to typing on his computer.

"Right and Yzak here is getting laid on a daily basis," Dearka looked over at the silver haired man that just snarled in his direction. "Athrun…dude…I always figured you or Kira would get hitched first considering how you guys are with your women."

"And what is that supposed to mean," Athrun asked looking up from his computer.

"Oh come on," Dearka sat up straight and stared at his friend. "I remember how you two were during the first war. You two were attached at the hip and even after the final battle you two were like always…did I say always because I mean always were together…"

Athrun sighed, "That was then Dearka, now…well now is now."

Yzak saw a small Haro on his desk and picked it up. It was a mint green color and a button on top of head. He looked over at his friend and cleared his throat, "I could've sworn I saw one of these on Athha's desk when I had a video conference with her."

Athrun looked at him, "What?"

Yzak smirked evilly, "I would say Dearka, our friend Athrun is her devoted servant…"

"Now wait a minute," Athrun stood up and took the green Haro away from him. "Just because you saw it on her desk, how do you know it was from me…"

"You really have to ask," Dearka looked at him as if Athrun couldn't be any more naïve and clueless. "From what I hear from Mir, you guys are doing just fine. It won't be long before we hear about Zala babies…"

Yzak chuckled, "As long as he doesn't call us to babysit the brats."

"I think as long as they take after Athrun they should be fine," Dearka shrugged. "I don't think I could handle babysitting if they took after Cagalli."

"You make a decent point there," Yzak nodded.

"Hey, would you two cut it out! I think you guys just came here to bother me since you can't bother Miriallia or Shiho," Athrun sat back down in his chair. He sighed as the two men were looking at him as if they were telling him to take break. Athrun looked back over the computer and saw he was done typing up the report. He hit a few buttons so it would be saved and stood up, "Don't blame me if I don't have your request reviewed in time Yzak…"

"Shut the hell up, bastard. You will have them ready in time!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Athrun sighed heavily after Dearka and Yzak left him alone and went back to the guest house; Kisaka approached him again with disturbing news. He groaned as he sat at the dinner table finishing up his food slowly. Cagalli was looking at him strangely and was curious to know what had gotten Athrun so riled up. She knew it wasn't just the visit from Dearka and Yzak. She knew something was bothering him, they were supposed to have dinner with their friends but Athrun declined which only worried her more. She didn't want to show she was worried and then looked at the small mint Green Haro he had brought back to her. She knew he had gotten her note but that wouldn't bother him either, something was suspiciously bothering him and he wasn't talking. She would have to ask Kisaka later when she had the chance if Athrun didn't tell her before they went to bed.

Athrun was lost in his thoughts, "Cagalli…"

"Yes?"

"How much do you know about your biological parents, and please be honest with me," Athrun looked at her with worry filled eyes.

"I honestly don't know anything," Cagalli told him. "The only thing I do know is that Kira and I are twins. I was conceived naturally as Kira was not. Why do you ask?"

Athrun sighed no point in hiding it from her, "I think that you and Kira might be in some kind of danger is all."

"What do you mean," Cagalli looked over at him concerned more for him than her safety.

"Your biological father," Athrun said carefully. "Was a wanted man by both the people of the PLANTs and Blue Cosmos, he apparently stumbled on some new kind of research on making the ultimate coordinator…you were actually supposed to have several more siblings…"

"Kira was the only that survived," Cagalli softly stated.

"There are people out there that still oppose the idea of coordinators though only few act upon their distaste but there are also that might want to run tests on Kira," Athrun sighed and leaned back in his chair. He looked up at the ceiling.

"What does this have to do with me," Cagalli asked. "If they are after Kira shouldn't security be tighter around him?"

"Kisaka has already spoken to Kira about what he's found out," Athrun looked Cagalli square in the eye. "The fact that you are his twin sister makes you a target…a target they can get close to Kira for. Since he was a first generation Coordinator with both your parents being naturals, they might want you to create the same kind of Coordinator as Kira."

"But is Kira really all that different from the rest of you," Cagalli asked with an arched eyebrow. "So what if Kira has a few more perks or whatever, he is still a cry baby little brother."

Athrun chuckled only Cagalli knew how to completely make a serious subject into some kind of comical situation. "I considered your request."

"And," Cagalli looked at him hopefully and Athrun smiled. He couldn't deny her no matter how he tried; why he left her side in the first place he will never know. He smiled at her and chuckled, "Don't laugh at me…"

Athrun stood up and held his hand out to her. She took it as he gently pulled her up to her feet. They walked hand in hand to the music room that was hardly ever used, but in there was a lovely black polished grand piano. Athrun lifted the cover that hid the ivory black and white keys. He sighed and sat down on the piano bench, Cagalli sat next to him much like how it was the first time he played for her. He smiled at her and began to play a piece that Nicol had taught him some time ago. Cagalli just watched his hands play the piano and then looked up at him, _When did he get so tall? His face…he seems less like a boy now…Athrun…_

Athrun feeling her eyes on him turned to look at her after he finished playing, "What's up?"

Cagalli blushed and looked away, "It's nothing…just…"

"Just?"

"You feel so much taller now," Cagalli whispered and fiddled with the edge of her jacket. Athrun chuckled as he covered the piano keys once again. "You're even taller than Kira and almost as tall as Dearka…I feel so short."

Athrun chuckled again, "If you remember correctly Cagalli, most men are taller than women." Cagalli didn't look at him and stood up from the piano bench. Athrun stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into his chest. She gasped as he rested his chin on her shoulder, "So, am I forgiven or partially forgiven?"

Cagalli leaned into his embrace, "Partially forgiven…you still have a lot more work ahead of you if you want me to forgive you completely."

Athrun smiled and held her for a moment longer, "We should probably head to our rooms, and we have a busy week ahead of us."

"I guess," Cagalli whispered softly not wanting to be let go. It had been a while since they were this intimate with each other. She didn't want to let go or have him move away from her at that moment. She was completely and utterly content in staying in his arms. She had forgotten what it was like to have him so close to her, it felt like such an eternity. Cagalli felt him slowly slip his arms away from her body and she whimpered at the sudden loss of body heat. She knew he was letting her set the pace of whatever their relationship should be. He was letting her run the show and he was being patient with her, the ever noble Athrun Zala. She wanted to smack him, she actually hoped he would cave in and kissed her by now but he was being ever so patient. It drove her crazy; she wanted him to kiss her…then an idea popped into her head. She smiled at herself; she would get him sooner or later. She just needed to push the right buttons as she began walking out of the music room. Athrun could sense the change of emotions and wondered what the blonde woman was up to. He simply shook his head, he would find out soon enough. He was a patient man after all.

He left the room to see Myrna smiling brightly at him, "Myrna…"

"So when am I going to see children from the two of you…" Athrun blushed at the question directed at him, "Oh I bet you two will have such wonderful looking children. I can just see them now."

"Myrna, um…"

"No need to be bashful Athrun, it isn't like the first time you two have indulged in such activities," Myrna saw a very stiff and red Athrun. Athrun had kissed Cagalli on several occasions but they didn't go that far as Myrna was implying. He gulped no they had gone that far quite a number of times the start of their second year together in Orb shortly before they turned eighteen. He just didn't think Myrna was that aware of his relationship with Cagalli.

"Myrna…I…uh…"

"Oh, come now it's only natural after all you are a man and she's a woman," Myrna said it with such ease that it frightened him. "Just don't make me wait too long; I would like to see the future of Orb."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

At the guest house the guests were enjoying each other's company after eating dinner, drinking some wine or tea. They were all just talking about their lives back in the PLANTs and that how in two months life was returning to somewhat normal. Yzak and Shiho watched the couples carefully. They were still keeping their relationship under the radar not wanting their friends to know quite yet especially Dearka. Kira and Lacus sat next to each other holding hands like they normally did. Dearka had an arm around Miriallia and she didn't seem to mind as she would press a kiss on his cheek every now and then. Shinn and Lunamaria probably still new the relationship aspect sat next to each other as Meyrin sat on her own but didn't seem to mind. She was drinking her tea carefully everyone knew about her admiration for Athrun and her crush. Meyrin knew better though, she knew that Athrun's heart belonged solely to Cagalli and Cagalli's belonged to him.

"All I can say is that Athrun has his hands full," Dearka said calmly. "I mean after all, he has to practically rebuild the structure of the military to the specifications of the council."

"Well, if he stayed on top of things that he wouldn't get so behind on paperwork," Yzak noted as he took a sip of his wine that served them.

"I'm sure once he gets settled in he will be fine," Miriallia said with a chuckle. "You have to admit being put into a huge position like that means he has to pick up the slack."

Kira nodded, "Colonel Kisaka has been helping him out, so I'm sure he'll be up to speed in a couple of months."

"It would be nice if those two could have a break since we are here," Lacus said with a bright smile. "They both have been working so hard these past months…"

"Well, I'm sure we will see them plenty enough at the party," Dearka shrugged. "Athrun is escorting Cagalli, so it won't be that hard to spot them."

"Kisaka is not taking her," Kira looked at the blonde male and Dearka shook his head.

"Apparently Athha asked him to take her to the party," Yzak said simply. "Colonel Kisaka is her official head of security and bodyguard but Athrun is the face of the Orb military, what better opportunity to show how the political and military sides are getting along."

"Yeah, well if they were like when he first got here I would've been worried," Miriallia chuckled. "Now, they seem to be just like a real couple again…"

"Are you ok with them being together and all," Shinn asked and Kira looked over at the young male pilot.

Kira just smiled, "During the first war I noticed their interactions with one another, and it wasn't hard to miss. When she first showed our baby picture and we were able to figure out we were siblings, she wanted Athrun there and leaned on him for support. When he chose to stay in Orb he was always with Cagalli, he never left her side."

"Athrun is a good person," Lacus turned her attention to Shinn. "His relationship with Cagalli I believe started back when they first met."

"You think so," Kira looked over at his pink princess. "I guess you know they never really told me how those two met in the first place."

"I would say when she gave him that amulet is when it all started," Yzak spoke. "After your huge battle on that island and Orb found him. He was wearing that amulet when he boarded the ZAFT craft and I remembered seeing her…she had a look on her face and so did he."

Kira smirked, "Whenever it was, it started before he came down to Orb to help us in our fight."

"Yup, and I was a prisoner of love," Dearka joked and Miriallia rolled her eyes. "Though, he seemed kind of always down in the dumps when I saw him after he reenlisted with ZAFT. He was always playing with that amulet."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder," Meyrin added in and smiled. "When I see him now, around Lady Cagalli…it's almost like he is a different person. You can tell he has deep feelings for her."

Lunamaria nodded in agreement, "When we told him that she was to be married he looked like he was in such pain. He was so upset and he was different…"

"Athrun has always been that way," Kira chuckled. "But when it comes to him and Cagalli, it's a different story all together."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

A week seemed to pass by quickly as the big wigs of EAF, PLANTS, and ORB were all in attendance for the large Gala. Lacus and Kira were already greeting all of the distinguished guests that arrived for the party. Kira was dressed in his white ZAFT uniform wearing his hat as Lacus was in a beautiful floor length pale pink dress. Yzak, Shiho, and Dearka were also dressed in their military formal wear talking with other military officials that were invited to the gala. Everything looked quite royal and distinguished for the evening, security was also heightened due to the information Kisaka had found about people wanting to go after Cagalli and Kira. They did cheeks of all of their guests as they walked into the historical building that was beautifully decorated. Miriallia wore a cocktail dress since she was working there are a photographer and the Hawke sisters choose to dress in their military formals along with Shinn.

Some of the people were sitting at tables that had food already served for them to enjoy. The middle of the room considering the size of the building had a rather large ballroom was opened for dancing. There was a well-known DJ playing different kinds of music to help set the tone and pace of the evening. Since it was still early on it was still much like elevator music and not much time for dancing, Lacus was to make a small speech but she wouldn't do so until the leader of Orb and her escort was to arrive.

"So you youngsters decided to throw one hell of a party," Andrew "Andy" Watfeld admired Lacus' handy work. "Nice job Chairwoman Clyne…" Next to him were Murrue Ramius and Mu La Flaga, they were all dressed for the occasion. The other crew members of the Archangel had already been in attendance of the gala.

"Mr. Watfeld, how nice to see you again," Lacus said warmly. "I'm glad all of you could make it."

"Seems like this guy has been taking good care of you, huh," Andy patted Kira on the shoulder. "Looking good in that ZAFT uniform, so where is the orb's princess?"

"She hasn't come to the party yet," Lacus said softly. "I'm sure she's probably fighting Myrna about wearing this evening's attire."

Mu laughed, "I wouldn't doubt it, that stubborn princess. Looks like things haven't changed too much."

"No, not really," Kira shrugged. "Cagalli has gotten a lot of her spirit back though."

"That's good to hear," Murrue said with a smile. "After all she is the center of attention right now, since she has been the neutral leader helping both PLANTs and the EAF."

"Well, her father did leave everything behind to her," Andy chuckled. "I remember when I first met the girl; even Kira here had trouble seeing she was a girl."

Kira blushed remembering that incident, "Let's not bring that up tonight. I really don't want to be reliving some of those old memories and being insulted by my twin sister."

"Kisaka's already here, so does that mean Athrun is going to be her escort tonight," Andy smirked. "So they are getting along just fine I see. Cagalli hasn't stopped by since the war ended to try out some of my new coffee."

Mu chuckled, "Did she ever stop by as busy as she was?"

Murrue nodded, "Yes, she would. Granted, it was usually Athrun making her take breaks and getting her away from the parliament building so she would visit us."

"When she was on the Archangel she didn't quite seem like the old Cagalli and then after her meeting with Athrun after he rejoined ZAFT…" Andy sighed, "I thought those two kids were almost done for."

"Well, they are together now so we can't complain," Kira smiled. "I wonder what is really taking them so long, they should've been here by now."

"What? Worried that Athrun will do something?" Andy teased.

Kira shook his head, "I'm more worried that Cagalli did something."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Alright, so where are Athrun and Cagalli? Oh Kira, how you know your sister! XD See you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sugarcarly: **XD

**Bubbles**: Haha, well they are the main reason of concern for them. Hehe, besides Cagalli always came across like she was always up to something. I always appreciate the people who review, so why not respond! Haha, I think even Athrun is able to feel jealous…but losing his cool would be interesting to see. Teehee we will see ^_^

**FushionAC**: Answers to some of your questions in this chapter!

**Asga**: XD I kind of imagined her to be supportive of Athrun, that was the vibe I got from Destiny.

**I Never Should Have Left**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny, because if I did there would be LOTS of changes. This is based off of the ending of the special edition IV and some images I saw. Takes place after the ending as Lacus Clyne and Cagalli Yula Athha going into their meetings.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter Five**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cagalli stood in front of her mirror looking at her appearance in the mirror. She sighed, she was wearing a ball grown, it was off the shoulder and she had to wear a corset underneath it. It pushed her breasts up making them look larger and cleavage that Myrna said will catch the eye of a certain coordinator. The dress was an emerald green color much like the color of Athrun's eyes. Since she had let her hair grow out longer it was up in a loose bun and the strands that couldn't be pinned up were curled slightly. She had light makeup on only to accent her eyes and lips. She had lovely ruby earrings on her ears and a lovely short chain necklace with a ruby dangling in the middle. She looked extremely feminine this evening but she not totally upset about it when she thought about a certain someone a few rooms down the hallway. Myrna made her get ready early and all Cagalli could do is wait for Athrun to be ready. He had gone to the military base to work a little bit and he had just gotten back a little while ago. She sighed and curiosity getting the better of her she left her room to walk down the hall to his room. Thank goodness that Myrna used to dress her up all the time when she was younger walking in heels was easy as pie for the tomboyish woman. She certainly looked every bit of a woman and if you thought she didn't have curves you were about to be proven wrong.

She opened the door to Athrun's bedroom and he was almost fully dressed. He had his white pants on that had gold trim on the sides of his pants. He had his black dress shoes on his feet shining in the light. He had his usual green turtle neck shirt on that was meant to under his jacket. He grabbed his jacket but stopped when he saw Cagalli in the mirror as she closed the door behind her. His eyes were taking in her image, these few months he would get to see her dressed up were well worth it. His eyes fell on her chest and blushed immediately. He was not expecting her to look that feminine this evening. She walked up to him slowly and helped him get into his jacket. He smiled as he slipped it on and began buttoning his jacket. It was slightly different from the normal everyday uniform. It didn't have the lapels in front the jacket instead went all the way up and it was still the white and blue pattern it normally was. He had a gold braided rope that went from the back to the front under his right arm. He didn't need to wear a belt with this formal jacket as it fit his body very well. Cagalli felt herself gawking at him and then she saw him struggling with the top buttons since the jacket went all the way up to his chin, well almost. She made her way to stand in front of him, in between the mirror and him. She buttoned the last button and Athrun blushed.

Athrun felt like it should be illegal for Cagalli to be wearing such a dress and showing that much cleavage. His eyes darted away but Cagalli saw and smirked. She backed up a little bit to take in Athrun's appearance and she liked what she saw. He looked very regal and powerful man. She twirled in front of Athrun letting him see her dress completely, "What do you think?"

"You look beautiful, Cagalli," Athrun said simply and took her hand to place a kiss on her soft skin. Cagalli smiled and did something Athrun did not expect. She pushed her breasts up with her hands and Athrun flushed. "Ca…Cagalli…what…what are you doing?"

"What, they're my boobs," Cagalli replied simply. "You don't think this dress makes them look too big? I mean I know I'm not a busty woman but geesh! I feel like I'm going to fall out of this dress…"

"Uh," Athrun felt like his shirt was too tight around his neck. He tugged at it for a second hoping some of the heat that was forming in his body would steam out. He knew Cagalli was strange and bold in her behavior but this took him off guard. She was pretty much giving him permission to check out her breasts, then again it's not the first time he seen them but this felt a bit awkward for the coordinator. He was a man after all but this wasn't the time to think about taking her to bed. "Can we discuss something other than your…than your…errr…chest…"

Cagalli then crossed her arms, "It's not like you haven't seen them before…"

_Damn it, _Athrun mentally cursed. She would pull that card wouldn't she? He sighed and Cagalli pulled on the front of his jacket and placed a soft kiss on his lips. This took him by surprise and heard her whisper, "That was a freebie…if you want more, then you need to get a move on…" Athrun smirked and stood back up. He smiled down at her and she was blushing a bit. He was glad he didn't have to kiss her first, she initiated.

Athrun chuckled, "We should head to the gala before Lacus decides to send a search party for us."

"Your fault for going to the base to work," Cagalli pouted and then sighed. "I really don't want to wear this…"

Athrun cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead softly, "I think you look absolutely beautiful Cagalli…"

Cagalli feeling flattered and blushed; this wasn't like when Yuna commented on her appearance on that stupid wedding. It felt right, everything with Athrun always felt right. She smiled warmly as Athrun offered his arm to her and she gently placed her hand in the crook of his elbow. They left his room just like that and Myrna was waiting at the front door. She nearly cried seeing the two walking down the stairs; she smiled thinking how perfect it would be to see Cagalli in a wedding dress instead of that ball gown. She knew she didn't want to rush herself but she couldn't help but hope that it would soon. She would make a beautiful bride, a glowing bride, the day on her real wedding day. This time Myrna could get her ready instead of sending her off to do some strange wedding training. Myrna was glowing in utter happiness to see how the two complimented each other. Myrna purposely got that color green for her dress so that Athrun and Cagalli would match just like a couple.

"Now Admiral Zala," Myrna said with a smile as the two reached the front door. "Make sure to take good care of the princess…"

Athrun chuckled warmly, "Don't worry Myrna, I'll make sure to bring the princess back by midnight…I don't want Cinderella riding back in a pumpkin."

"Hey!" Cagalli pouted and Myrna laughed lightly. She did one quick look over of the girl and nodded her approval. She opened the door as Athrun walked out with Cagalli.

The driver held the door open for the couple; Cagalli gathered up her dress and carefully entered the car. Athrun then let himself in after Cagalli slid over to her side. Cagalli felt like she was taking up the whole back of the limo with her dress and Athrun didn't seem to mind. Cagalli admired how that formal uniform suited him and with his taller physique she just couldn't help being attracted to him all over again. Athrun of course was in the same boat, Cagalli often hid her feminine figure through the uniforms she wore and seeing her in such a rare form as tonight, it was quite obvious she was actually indeed a curvy female that hid her figure. He also knew she wasn't very aware of her feminine figure since she rather wear a shirt and jeans over a dress any day. Thanks to her upbringing she had wear such outfits and shoes on more than one occasion.

That's what Cagalli loved about Athrun, he didn't care what she wore…he liked her just the same. It meant when she decided to look feminine it made it all that special for them both. He would look at her as if he was seeing her for the first time without making some dumb comment that she was a girl. She smiled as they found themselves at the gala. The door opened and Athrun exited the vehicle first and held his hand out to Cagalli. Once Athrun left the car their friends were anxiously waiting by the front door. Cagalli's hand went into his larger ones and out came a very dressed up Cagalli.

Yzak, Kira, Dearka, Andy, and Mu all stood shocked. Athrun placed her right hand into the crook of his left elbow. They walked up the stairs leading up to the front door and Dearka almost felt his jaw hit the ground. Kira kept his mouth shut remembering the last time he commented on his sister's appearance before he knew she was his sister. Yzak was able to keep his composure but didn't mean he didn't notice that the Head Representative of Orb was looking very much like a lady. Andy and Mu, the older men of the group were about to make comments but didn't get a chance as Lacus and Miriallia approached their friend once she was inside.

"Oh my goodness," Miriallia said taking a few pictures of Athrun and Cagalli. "Athrun looks like some distinguished prince in that Orb formal uniform and Cagalli…just wow!"

Lacus nodded, "It would seem that way." Lacus approached her friend with a warm hug, "You look lovely Cagalli…"

"So do you, as always," Cagalli smiled. "Did you make your speech already?" Cagalli asked as she saw people dancing on the dance floor and Lacus nodded. "Sorry, that I was late…"

"Oh please do not worry about it, after all you provided such a wonderful place to hold this gala," Lacus said with a bright smile.

Kira went over to Athrun, "So how much trouble did she cause before leaving the manor?"

Athrun froze for a moment and blushed, "You know…the usual Cagalli…"

Kira looked at his childhood friend with curious eyes, why would Athrun be nervous all of the sudden. What could have Cagalli done to make him that uneasy. Then again knowing Cagalli anything was possible. She was a stubborn one, she was a driving force but at the same time she was the calming force that Athrun clung onto. He just shrugged it off as he figured now that his mingling was done with all of the officials he could take Lacus to the dance floor. Kira held out his hand to Lacus and she smiled as he led her to the dance floor. Athrun let out a sigh of relief; thankfully he didn't ask any more questions, he didn't want to tell him that his twin sister was asking his opinion about her breasts.

"Who would've thought that the almighty head representative Athha would be looking as lovely as she is tonight," Dearka complimented and Cagalli blushed a little bit. "Athrun, my man, you're looking sharp in the Orb uniform…I guess you had to make sure your lady didn't outshine you too much."

Athrun smiled as he saw Cagalli still pink from Dearka's compliment. Athrun chuckled as he shook hands with his friend, "Good to see you guys are enjoying yourselves. I feel bad that we haven't really gotten to spend time with each other and you guys will be going back up to the PLANTs tomorrow."

"Eh," Dearka shrugged. "I got to spend time with Mir, so I'm not complaining. She's busy taking pictures of the event right now." Dearka pointed over to where Miriallia was in the building and sure enough she was flashing pictures. "She's probably going to have some pictures for her own personal collection. She's taken a ton of pictures of us that were already here…so don't be surprised if she gets shutter happy now that you two are here."

"Oh great," Cagalli grumbled. "Just what I need a picture of me in this dress…"

"You look like a woman for a change," Yzak said flatly and Cagalli glared at him. "What, you're the one that chooses to hide that she is a woman just like Shiho over here…"

"Oh shut up will you," Shiho grumbled. "It's bad enough I'm in a skirt that feels to damn short."

"Try putting on a damn corset, I thought I was going to die when Myrna was tightening it," Cagalli grumbled as she remembered being put into such a thing. Shiho smiled with sympathy at the woman, "I can't wait till I can get out of this thing." Cagalli shrugged and then noticed a few men looking at her. She didn't like the stares she was receiving and Athrun took noticed of her tense body. He followed her gaze to see several men looking right at her chest. He wasn't a man of extreme actions however he gently placed an arm around her waist. A few of the men stopped gawking seeing that Admiral Zala was the one officially with beautiful blonde this evening. Cagalli let out a sigh of relief when she felt Athrun's warmth around her. He then led them to the dance floor and the others watched in amusement.

Kisaka who had heard the couple had arrived went inside to see them and smiled. There was Cagalli looking every bit of a young woman and Athrun looking like a leader. He took her into his arms and began dancing to the music that was playing. They looked every bit of a couple. Her skirts of the dress gently swaying as they danced around the dance floor and sure enough there was Miriallia taking pictures of the High Admiral Zala and Head Representative Athha. There were whispers around the photographer and she decided to listen in to some of them.

"Well, would you look at that?"

"What a charming looking pair…"

"Yes, he is much better suited for her than that Serian character…"

"He is handsome, look at the way he is looking at her…how simply touching!"

"It's very nice to see Representative Athha looking more womanly…"

"Yes I agree, it's sometimes hard to remember she is a woman."

Miriallia rolled her eyes; she didn't know why men sometimes were strange. Then again she heard several women drooling over Athrun. Athrun was a good looking man and a sharp dresser, his uniform always looked clean and well pressed. It wasn't hard for any woman to find him attractive. She was sure looks wasn't what attracted Cagalli to Athrun in the first place. Cagalli had once told her they had meet on the battlefield and he even commented that she was a girl after of course he pinned her down with his arm pressed on her chest. Miriallia giggled as the two were lost in their own little world while she was taking pictures, most of the ones of them on the dance floor would be going to her personal collection. She then noticed Kisaka standing next to her smiling at the dancing pair.

"If you get a chance, send me some copies," Kisaka told her simply. He then faded from her sight probably returning to his security checks.

"May I," one of the young ambassadors spoke to Athrun. Athurn not wanting to cause a scene simply nodded. Cagalli felt him slipping away from her arms and felt a sudden empty feeling come over her. She didn't want their contact to end but unlike Lacus and Kira they weren't an official couple or behind the scenes couple at the moment either. Kira had obviously made his claim on Lacus very public and were seen very intimate in all of their outings. Lacus also made no notion to hide it either even in front of the cameras. Athrun went back to where their friends were standing and Cagalli went ahead to dance with the young ambassador.

"You look extremely lovely this evening, Representative Athha," he told her and Cagalli looked up at the man.

"Thank you, I hope you are enjoying yourself," Cagalli responded curtly.

"I am now," Cagalli wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. How dare he make such a comment like that with so much hidden meaning? She hated mean like him, always so smug and like they could get any woman in the world. If a woman were to resist them then something was with the woman. She tried to stay polite as she could, considering there was a lot of media here at the gala.

"Whatever do you mean," Cagalli asked not masking the venom in her voice. "Are you saying you weren't enjoying the party that Chairwoman Clyne worked so hard to put together?"

The man chuckled, "Oh no not all, I'm just enjoying a lot more now…" He pulled her closer to him and let his hand slip a little lower on her back. Cagalli glared at the man, "You have such fire Miss Athha…I do not see why you waste your time with that coordinator Admiral of yours…"

"I beg your pardon," Cagalli's face was in a scowl and it wasn't missed by Athrun. He had sensed something wrong and looked back over at Cagalli. She was giving him the famous Cagalli death stare and he knew something was wrong. He took in a deep breath, it meant he would need to rescue if her body continued to tense up the way it was. "Who I choose to spend my time with is my decision and my decision alone. He happens to be one of the most trusted Admiral Orb has ever had and has rebuilt it in two months' time…coordinator or not, he is one of the most honorable and noblest men I've ever encountered."

"If I was mistaken, do you and the admiral have romantic feelings for each other?" the man inquired and Cagalli flushed but did not waver in her scowl at the ambassador, he did not seem bother by the hot gaze.

"My feelings are my own," Cagalli started simply. "Who I share them with is none of your concern. Admiral Zala is my official escort this evening or if we put it in your terms, my date."

"I did not mean to upset you," ambassador replied as the music stopped. Cagalli curtsied and left to find Athrun. She wanted him to erase the feeling the ambassador gave her. The way he looked at her made her feel cheap and she wanted to erase all of that from her. She found him talking with Dearka and Yzak. Athrun turned to see her standing next to him with a discontented face and wrapped his arm around her waist. She was glad she didn't have to say anything as she just listened to the three men talk and leaned her head on his shoulder. The moment would be short lived as guns shots were heard in the building.

Lunamaria, Shinn, Shiho, Yzak, Dearka, and Athrun all pulled out their guns they had hidden in their formal wear. Athrun pulled Cagalli closed to him as he tried to assess the situation. The building was being evacuated as quickly as possible with the help of Orb's Military. Kira was seen taking Lacus out of the building and Yzak and Dearka quickly went after them. Luna stood next to her sister as she made sure the door was clear and ran after Lacus and Kira. Shiho looked around as Yzak and Dearka stayed next to Athrun and Cagalli.

"So much for the party," Dearka chuckled. "Do you think it's the group after Kira and Cagalli?"

"It could be, considering they were both in attendance for this party," Yzak looked around as Athrun gave him and nod to take Cagalli out of the building. Athrun spotted Kisaka and ran towards him with Cagalli. She lifted the skirts of her dress so she would be able to run a little faster and sure enough a few bullets were fired at her. Athrun quickly using his sense fired back in the direction of the shots.

He cursed, "Damn it!"

Cagalli clung to his back feeling useless since she wasn't armed and in a very confining dress. She hated being this dependent on him but what else could she do. She then felt someone grabbing her and she was about to scream when she saw it was Kisaka. She let out a sigh of relief, "Athrun, we have a car waiting for you two…"

Athrun nodded as the quickly wrapped an arm around Cagalli's shoulders and exited the building. Sure enough here was the armored vehicle waiting for them to enter. Athrun helped Cagalli get into the car as more bullets fired at them. Athrun shot up in the direction as Kisaka jumped in and so did Athrun. This was the not idea ending for such a high scale evening but it could've been worse. Athrun looked over at Kisaka, "Do we know who they are with yet?"

Kisaka shook his head, "We were able to get Chairwoman Clyne and Kira in another armored vehicle. You all will be staying at one of the military bases for now; it wouldn't be safe to send you all back home."

Ahturn nodded, "I'll talk with the security later after we get to the base."

"Don't worry about it," Kisaka shook his head. "I'll take care of it; I think tonight you and Cagalli should spend the evening in the same room. That way if anything were to happen, you were already there to protect her."

"Is the situation that dangerous," Cagalli asked looking at Kisaka. "So who were their targets?"

"From what I could see and what the other men noticed, their target was to wipe out the security as quick as possible," Kisaka replied. "We can only assume two scenarios…they were here to take you and Chairwoman Clyne or they were after you and Kira. We were able to apprehend one of the attackers and he is being taken into questioning to confirm one of these notions."

"So either way I'm screwed," Cagalli grumbled and crossed her arms. Athrun chuckled, _Same 'Ole Cagalli. _"So Kira and Lacus are safe then? What about the others?"

"They will also be going to the base," Kisaka answered. "Miriallia was able to capture some pictures of the attackers so we might be able to identify them later. She should also be on her way to the base."

"Ugh, I hate this!" Cagalli sighed then leaned on Athrun. He just wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He hated it more than she did, her life was in danger and all he could was worry. His thoughts were all jumbled up, when he heard the news from Kisaka the first about a possible threat on her life and Kira's he was worried but now he was filled with nothing but thinking something terrible was going to happen to them. Sure there are people out there that would love to have all of Kira's abilities but didn't all coordinators have those abilities? There were times though he had to admit when he saw Cagalli spar and handle a mobile suit, there was no way she was a mere natural she was a talented natural. It was almost encoded in the twins DNA to be good at whatever they were doing.

"Athrun, don't worry about the details…I'll handle them and once I have something to report, I'll let you know."

Athrun just nodded, "Will Lacus and them be leaving for the PLANTs tomorrow as planned?"

Kisaka shrugged, "It will be up to them, it wouldn't hurt for them to stay a few more days but like I said it will be up to them."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

See you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Kitty: **Thanks! So many 'love it' I lost count. Lol, I'm glad you like the chapter!

**Sugarcarly: **teehee imagination running wild, uh oh!

**Mage666**: haha, I was like Athrun WTH are you doing? They started off Destiny all lovely dovey and then blah! XD I was glad in the special edition ending he was in an ORB uniform and everyone else was in ZAFT…so it was like at least he was going back to ORB. Hehe, thanks for all the reviews! XD

**Asga**: I don't think he's ever seen her in a dress in the anime, I know in openings she is drawn in a dress…so yeah.

**Dhevz**: yay to asucaga!

**Cagszala**: Athrun did look like that! Teehee and since he was good friends with Nicol, I went DING! Lol! Haha Cagalli is a fun character to write I think.

**Baka4Anime**: I'm glad you like the story XD

**TJR**: Why thanks! XD

**Athrunlover**: thanks! Haha, I always imagined Cagalli being the bolder one of the two. Well for the most part she is!

**I Never Should Have Left**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny, because if I did there would be LOTS of changes. This is based off of the ending of the special edition IV and some images I saw. Takes place after the ending as Lacus Clyne and Cagalli Yula Athha going into their meetings.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter Six**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Athrun groaned a bit as he was being pulled out of his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes to see a ceiling that wasn't his own. Sleep slowly rolling away from as he became aware of his surroundings. He felt something stir on his chest and he looked down to see tresses of blonde hair. His arms were wrapped around a very warm body pressed up against body. Athrun felt that body, no more correctly, Cagalli snuggle deeper into his chest. The thin blanket did little to cover their state of undress as he gently caressed her arm with one of his hands. He turned his head to the side and saw their clothes all scattered on the floor well his clothes scattered all over the floor. Athrun was trying to recall the events that led him to where they right now. He sighed deeply as her arms around him tightened around his waist.

"Stop thinking too much," Cagalli muttered to him. "You're the only guy to overthink makeup sex…"

Athrun chuckled and closed his eyes, _Headstrong princess. _Athrun took in a deep breath once again and he could smell Cagalli's scent and his mixed in the bedroom. Evidence of what they did last night filling his senses. Did they really make up? Are they together again? Athrun couldn't remember did they make if official again at least between them? He sighed when he felt the amulet around his neck being toyed with he opened his eyes to see Cagalli looking down at him. She had the chain wrapped around her pointer finger and smiling down at him. Her eyes held the same emotions and something else, something more than their last time they were like this. He placed a hand in her hair and brought her down for a kiss. Their lips played together in a sweet kiss and he placed his other hand on the middle of her back.

Cagalli pulled back a little bit, "You done thinking now?"

"Oh was that supposed to be a distraction," Athrun replied playfully.

"Admiral Zala, if let alone you are very capable of over thinking every situation and not accepting for what they are," Cagalli smirked and Athrun found himself smiling back.

"I'm still lot allowing you to carry a gun Representative Athha," Athrun told her and Cagalli glared back at him.

"Doesn't mean, I'll stop trying to get you to approve my personal request…" Cagalli began kissing his jaw and Athrun decided maybe saying no to her did prove to be beneficial to him. "Besides, you owe me more personal time before you are completely out of the dog house…"

"Is that so?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The Evening Prior

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Athrun had continued to pester Kisaka until he got to talk with the security team. Athrun had dropped Cagalli off in the room they would be sharing and went to see what the men knew. Cagalli had been alone her room pacing in her dress. She started biting her thumb and was nervous; she knew Athrun had a tendency to think too much. He even put a lock code on the room they were supposed to be sharing. She grumbled because stupid Athrun was a coordinator and typed it super-fast. She glared at the key pad and wanted to throw something at it so it would open. "Damn that Athrun, how dare he lock me in here? When he gets in here I'll give him a piece of my mind! THAT STUPID OF A BI…"

"Now what are you yelling about," Athrun's smooth voice rang into the room. Cagalli spun around to see Athrun smirking at her with his admiral's jacket open. He had his arms crossed looking at her with an amused expression. Her face was now all flustered and Athrun had to chuckle. "So what has Head Representative Athha all fired up?"

"Shut up," Cagalli pouted and then crossed her arms. "Help me out of this dress! I am not sleeping in this thing!"

Athrun chuckled, "Myrna will be here in a little while, so you can change then."

Cagalli narrowed her eyes and marched right in front of Athrun, "You will get me out of this damned dress and damned corset…I will wear your damn shirt if I have to!"

"Oh really now," Athrun arched his eyebrow watching the fuming Cagalli. "You really can't wait until Myrna is here?"

"Athrun," Cagalli whined. "Please, I can hardly move around properly in this dress…"

Athrun sighed, "I'll help loosen it, but you're not undressing from that dress until Myrna gets here…"

"No, I want out of this dress…I'll wear your jacket or something…"

"Cagalli that really isn't proper," Athrun ran his hand through his hair. "Mryna is on her way with a change of clothes for you…she'll help you out of the dress and everything…"

Cagalli narrowed her eyes for a moment, "You use to not mind…actually you use to jump at the opportunity to undress me."

Athrun blushed, "Cagalli…we're at a military base and we're…we're…currently not at that point in our relationship…"

"Oh, so you're trying to say we are in a relationship," Cagalli smiled at him and Athrun was caught in a rock and a hard place.

"Cagalli, right now isn't the time to discuss this…"

"I think it's perfect timing or we can talk about me having a gun on me…"

Athrun uncrossed his arms and used his height to tower over her, "What? I don't think so…there is no reason that you need to be carrying a gun…"

"If my life and safety is in jeopardy, shouldn't I be allowed to carry a gun," Cagalli put her hands on her hips. "It would only seem right…I could even hide it under all of this!"

"I don't think so," Athrun was glaring down Cagalli who was in turn glaring at him.

"You can approve of it after all, you are my high admiral," Cagalli looked at him. She suddenly felt her neck tilting up so she could get a better look into Athrun's eyes. His eyes were starting to flicker showing that he was ready to argue with her if need be.

"Like hell I'm going to allow you to have a gun on you when there isn't a war going on," Athrun stated firmly.

"What are you trying to say," Cagalli whined. "Athrun, there is a threat to my life, shouldn't I be allowed to carry a gun?"

"Damn it, Cagalli," Athrun growled in frustration. "You are supposed to be the diplomatic and political leader not the military one that position was signed over to me. I will not approve of you having some kind of a fire arm unless we were at war which we are not!"

"FINE! GET ME OUT OF THIS DRESS!" Cagalli shouted and Athrun looked at her as if she lost her mind. "You can't say no to both of those things! Get me out of this dress or say you're going to give me a gun!"

"Have you lost your mind," Athrun asked. "You're giving me an ultimatum? I either get you out of that dress only to parade around in what exactly? Or to give you permission to carry a weapon on you? Have you reverted back to your sixteen year old self?"

"Don't you dare question me Athrun Zala!" Cagalli pointed her finger at him. "You are being such a pain in the ass right now, it's not even funny! You can't say no to both of those requests, so what if Myrna is coming later…I don't like being in a dress that is trying to make me suffocate! And what's wrong with me having a gun? I use to carry one all the time!"

"Exactly, you don't need to anymore, because the times you had a gun we were on the battlefield! We are in the damn country's borders not a battlefield!"

Neither of them knew that Kira was actually outside of their door listening to their argument. They were being awfully loud and Kira found it amusing that the couple was acting just like that a couple. It was very nostalgic for him as he heard the couple argue. Myrna had handed him a small suitcase with clothes for Cagalli to change into. She decided it was better not to come all the way inside knowing Athrun was with Cagalli. She mentioned that Athrun was qualified enough to help Cagalli out of her dress. If Kira didn't know any better he would say that Myrna was playing a matchmaker. Kira just stood at the door until he could find an opportunity to buzz into the room.

"GUN OR DRESS!"

"Cagalli, what the hell is wrong with you? You can't just argue with me about two different things?"

"Why the hell not? Don't be such a pain in the ass! I only will take no for an answer for only of these questions and then I am going to bother you till no end tomorrow!"

"Cagalli…"

Kira sighed and hit the button, the door swished open to show a very irritated Athrun. Kira chuckled and handed him the suitcase, "This is from Myrna…it's some clothes for Cagalli."

"Where is she," Athrun paled not seeing the older woman.

"She's not here Athrun," Kira noticed his friend searching the hallway for the woman. Cagalli made a sound of victory behind Athrun's back and he hung his head in defeat. It would seem that Cagalli would have her way for one of her demands this evening. Athrun groaned and placed the suitcase down on the ground. "She said she didn't have to worry since you were going to be with Cagalli tonight."

"Huh," Athrun looked at the brunette male with a question in his eyes. "What…what about Cagalli's dress?"

Kira rubbed his neck, "I'm going to go now, good night!" Kira turned heel and left the two alone. Athrun sighed in frustration and looked back at Cagalli staring at him with a dangerous smirk on her lips. She then turned her back to him and pointed at the ties on the back of her dress. _Damn it all…_Athrun sighed and walked over to her. Athrun undid the tight bow at the top of her dress. Cagalli was holding the dress up with her hands in the front and let out a sigh of relief feeling the dress loosen slowly.

"Hurry up, so I can get out of this corset too," Cagalli grumbled and Athrun sighed. She was being quite demanding and Athrun finally let the last of the ribbon loose. She let the dress slide down revealing the white corset underneath. He sighed and then began doing the same until Cagalli said, "So does this mean I can get my gun now too…"

"Don't push your luck," Athrun grumbled. "You're lucky Myrna decided not to come all the way down here for her headstrong princess."

"It's not like you haven't seen it all before," Cagalli muttered softly not as confident as earlier in the evening. Sure it was true he had seen her naked plenty of times but suddenly she knew his hesitation, they hadn't really established what they were at the moment. Athrun had loosened the corset so she could slip out of it easily and went over to where the suit case was. He placed it on the bed that was in the room. Cagalli saw it and he didn't even look back at her. "Do you not want me anymore…"

Athrun turned around at her stunned, "Wh…what?"

"You heard me," Cagalli looked away she was still holding her corset up and the dress was around her waist still covering her bottom half. "What have we been doing these past two months…I've been so…" Athrun had her in his arms and his warmth surrounding her. She pressed her cheek against his chest.

"Cagalli, don't ever say anything like that again." Athrun murmured into her hair, "You don't know how much I still desire you … I never stopped Cagalli … even when I went up to PLANTs and we had to be separated again for a moment… I never once stopped wanting you …"

Cagalli let a few tears shed; she turned her head to look up at him. Athrun caressed her cheek and kissed her passionately on the lips. Cagalli let her corset fall and Athrun lifted her out of the dress. She began pushing his jacket off and he allowed her to do so. It would seem all of their pent up frustration and passion came boiling over. They couldn't seem to get enough of each other, Athrun pushed the suitcase off the bed as Cagalli began taking off his shirt as he laid her on the bed. There were no words spoken between them, it seemed almost unnecessary as their lips met in such passion. Athrun lifted himself off of her and she looked at him confused as he made sure the door was locked. He came back to resume where he had left off. Cagalli returned the same pent up passion she held for the blue haired coordinator.

"Gun?"

"No," Athrun rasped and Cagalli pouted. "Do you really want to talk about that right now…"

"No…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"We need to get up," Athrun groaned as Cagalli was kissing his neck. Cagalli pulled back with a pout, "We need to make sure we see off Kira and them. They are leaving today…we can't be in bed all day now can we?"

Cagalli frowned and Athrun chuckled as he kissed her sweetly, "I rather stay in bed all day…"

"Behave," Athrun whispered and kissed her forehead. Cagalli rolled off of him and pretended to bury herself into the bed. Athrun chuckled as he looked for his clothes scattered all over the floor. Athrun sighed as he started getting dressed while Cagalli just watched him. "Are you going to just stare…"

"You told me to behave…" Cagalli said clinging to the pillow. "So I'm behaving…"

Athrun chuckled as he was half dressed. He had his pants back on and Cagalli pouted. Athrun shook his head and kissed her forehead, "Get up. You're older brother will want to see his little sister before he leaves."

"I'm the older one," Cagalli grumbled and buried her face into the pillow. "Ugh…I'll get dressed."

Cagalli kept the blanket covering her body and Athrun arched his brow. She reached down for the disregarded suitcase that Myrna had brought her yesterday. Athrun smiled as admired her; he was thinking their time apart made him greatly appreciate Cagalli's curvy body even more. He was pretty sure she enjoyed it as well. Athrun found his shirt and pulled it over his body as he then turned to see Cagalli getting dressed in some casual clothes. It was the outfit when he met her by the sea side when he had gone back to ZAFT and after Kira crashed her wedding. Athrun just smiled how far they had come. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So Representative Athha," Athrun whispered into her ear. "Just so we are clear, I'm not going anywhere and I'm not sharing you with anyone."

Cagalli smirked, "But Admiral Zala…I'm the head representative, you have to share me…"

"You know what I meant by sharing," Athrun kissed her neck gently and she giggled. "I love you…"

Cagalli turned in his arms and smiled back up at him, "I love you too."

The two kissed softly and neither one could have been happier. However their new found relationship for the second time would have to deal with many challenges. There was the threat to her and Kira they needed to deal with and whenever they decide to go public about their relationship. There had been plenty of rumors back when they first were seen together but this was different now. He wasn't just her bodyguard he was now the high admiral of Orb, a well-respected man of the PLANTs and doing well in negations with EAF. He was perfect in every way at least in her eyes even though he was before but she was quite happy. They pulled apart once they heard a buzzing sound. Athrun made his way to the door and opened it. There stood Kisaka, "I was coming to see if you were going to join us for breakfast. The others will be taking their leave probably sometime after Lunch."

Athrun nodded and looked over at Cagalli. She walked up to him and interlaced her fingers with his. Kisaka smirked knowing that something had transpired between the two and it would seem it was good. The couple followed after Kisaka and to the private dining hall. They were in the secret area of the base; this building was mostly used for high officials so there was quite a bit of privacy so the two did not have to worry about being seen by unwanted eyes.

Lacus quickly stood up once the couple walked in and hugged the blonde. Cagalli smiled and hugged the pink princess back, "I'm glad to see you are alright."

Cagalli nodded, "Same to you. I see Kira is still in one piece as well…"

Kira nodded and hugged his sister, "So you two still are arguing?"

Cagalli blushed, "No…mind your own business!" Cagalli walked pass her brother to find a place to sit down and Kira chuckled.

He looked over at Athrun, "I didn't get to ask last night but did you get out of there unharmed?"

Athrun nodded, "I'm fine. So you all are leaving after lunch?"

Kira nodded as they took their places at the table, "I need to do some research of my own. If they are really after me I need to dig deeper in my origins."

"It shouldn't be too difficult," Kisaka stated as he took his seat. "I can give you what records we have here in Orb about your birth as well as some history we do have of your biological parents."

Kira nodded, "I highly doubt this was attack towards Lacus since she has a large number of supporters. Cagalli also has a strong support behind her as a leader, so I truly believe this was aimed at Cagalli and myself."

"From the pictures Miriallia was able to provide," Athrun spoke as he took a bite out of his breakfast. "They were not with any particular organization that we've encountered before and who they are is still quite a mystery."

"So we're looking for ghosts," Dearka grumbled. "They are an unnamed group for the time being, so looks like more work when we get back home."

"You get to handle that," Yzak said with a smirk. "I'm already busy with other duties, so you and Shiho can handle the investigation part of it."

Dearka growled at his friend, "You would do that wouldn't you?"

"Consider it pay back for all those damn leave requests," Yzak barked back.

Miriallia laughed at her boyfriend that was grumbling next to her. Shiho was smiling in amusement; she liked it when Yzak got the upper hand every now and then. Miriallia then noticed something on Cagalli's neck and walked over to the girl. Cagalli jumped a bit and saw Miriallia pull at her collar, "Looks like someone got bit…" Cagalli turned bright red and Athrun turned his attention to where Miriallia was looking. There was a very red mark on her neck and Athrun knew he was about to get an ear full.

"A…a what?"

"A bite of some sort or should I say from someone," Athrun began choking on his food. Kira began patting his back as the rest of their friends burst into laughter. Even the youngest three coordinators in the room also laughing and Cagalli went around giving him water. Athrun took the glass and began drinking the water to help wash down the food that was lodged in his throat.

"I was correct to say someone," Miriallia said playfully and Dearka was laughing hysterically. Athrun glared over at the blonde coordinator and caught his breath. Cagalli looked at him worriedly and he just smiled up at her, too bad she didn't have her usual turtle neck shirts to cover that lovely love bite on her neck. Cagalli's embarrassment had quickly faded when Athrun started choking on his food.

"Miriallia, you couldn't wait till he was done eating to harass me," Cagalli asked looking at the photographer. She just shrugged and Cagalli sighed. She turned her worried eyes at Athrun and he smiled again at her.

Cagalli settled herself next to him and was double checking him, "I'm fine now Cagalli…"

"Miriallia, Dearka is rubbing off on you too much," Cagalli glared at the blonde coordinator that was still laughing. Athrun just kissed her cheek and the room fell silent. Cagalli blushed a little bit not expecting him to make their relationship public knowledge to their friends but it got Dearka to shut up, so she was happy.

"Well, well," Kisaka drank is coffee. "I guess I have something happy to tell Myrna."

"Don't you dare," Cagalli looked at the older man. "We'll tell her when we see her!" Cagalli hugged Athrun's arm and he just smiled at her.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

See you next time! Athrun and Cagalli still have much for to endure before they can really be together! What awaits them! Have to see next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**FushionAC: **The SEED they were doing that a bit. The hugs, leaning into each other and stuff…Cagalli initiated most of their contact. I think in DESTINY it was more Athrun at least in the beginning. XD Well, yes! Being locked up in a room together I can't imagine Athrun being on his best behavior!

**Mage666**: as far as the attackers go, I haven't made up my mind yet. We will see XD!

**Asga**: oh Myrna.

**Kitty**: Glad you liked!

**Sugarcarly**: XD

**I Never Should Have Left**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny, because if I did there would be LOTS of changes. This is based off of the ending of the special edition IV and some images I saw. Takes place after the ending as Lacus Clyne and Cagalli Yula Athha going into their meetings.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter Seven**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cagalli was reading over documents on her desk. She sighed as it felt like it would never end; it was just another month since her brother had gone back to PLANTs and the month passed quickly. Kira was still trying to dig up information on their biological parents and still came up with nothing. He even went to the colony that their father used to work at and came up empty handed. Most of the computers had been damaged and the one man that knew more about them was dead. Cagalli stopped reviewing the documents and decided to think. She had her hair up in a loose ponytail and Athrun didn't seem to mind her growing it out. Apparently he was a typical male in sexy secretary fantasy but he had mentioned it looked good on her. She even went as far as asking if he preferred girls with long hair and he only replied, "I love the way you are. If you want long hair then fine, if you want short hair…fine…as long as you stay you." Cagalli smiled as her mind had drifted from the threat on her life to her boyfriend. They had been cautious not to be seen affectionate in front of the public eye but it was growing difficult.

Cagalli wanted to announce to the world that he was hers especially after all the women that would flirt with Athrun. Athrun had a growing fan club. She growled she knew Athrun was loyal to their relationship but didn't mean she couldn't feel a little bit of jealousy. The other women would just flaunt themselves over him even some of the politician daughters and she cursed under her breath. She tossed a pen across the room and it wasn't missed by her visitor. Kisaka looked at the fuming Cagalli. He figured he wait in the doorway until she was done with her tantrum. She found other small objects to throw around her office.

Kisaka shook his head as Cagalli was letting her anger out of her system. Then she picked up the small green mint haro and it was about to get interesting, "Oh, Admiral Zala for a coordinator you sure are really stupid! I mean does it matter if they are natural or a coordinator…they are all stupid! Can't you see all those women looking at and checking you out! Ugh, for once can't you look at me like I'm a woman! YOU DRIVE ME INSANE! I swear one of these days I'm going…"

"Going to do what," Athrun asked and Kisaka saw the young admiral standing next to him. Cagalli saw his questioning look on his face. She turned to the clock, they were to have a meeting but not for another hour with the rest of the emirs. She then stared back at him and saw Kisaka also standing there as well. Cagalli threw the haro at Athrun who caught it with ease, "What did I do now?"

"I hate men," Cagalli grumbled and turned away from him. She tried to get back to work and Kisaka closed the door once Athrun had fully entered the room. The guards outside of the door just shrugged it off. It wasn't unusual for the admiral and their head representative to get into lovers' quarrels from time to time. They found it quite amusing, since it only led to Cagalli conceding to Athrun after he found a way to calm her down…mostly to reassure her that his heart solely belonged to her.

Athrun was dodging a few other flying objects as Cagalli refused for him to get closer to her. Athrun easily dodged them and wondered what could be wrong with his girlfriend. "Cagalli…damn it, Cagalli…"

"Don't come near me," Cagalli growled. "What are you doing here? You don't need to be here for another hour!"

"I came to see you like I normally do before a meeting," Athrun caught the next item tossed at him. He didn't know how many more projectiles were going to come his way. "Cagalli!" Athrun pinned her against the wall and her wrists were in his hands above her head. Cagalli struggled against her, "Cagalli…what are you doing…what's the matter with you…"

Cagalli glared at him, "YOU ARE! LET ME HIGH ADMIRAL ATHRUN ZALA!"

Athrun sighed keeping his grip on the woman firm, "What about me has got you so upset?"

"You were flirting with that girl," Cagalli narrowed her eyes and Athrun looked at her surprised.

He began laughing which only made her upset, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me, I saw you with Representative Collins' daughter!" Cagalli fought against his grip and Athrun stared her down, "You let her get all cheeky with you and you just…ugh you just!"

"Oh so that's what has been bothering you," Athrun closed the distance between their bodies. "If I remembered correctly she was flirting with me and not the other way around, my dear headstrong princess." Athrun let his hands slowly follow her arms and Cagalli felt her heart racing. His arms trailed down her sides until it reached her waist. She felt his hands gather some of her shirt into his hands. Cagalli still hadn't let her hands fall from their position on the wall as she was breathing deeply. "Cagalli…you're one stubborn one."

"You're one to talk…"

Athrun chuckled and kissed her forehead, "Cagalli, the only person I would want touching me is you…but we agreed with Kisaka about keeping our relationship secret from the public. That includes the council as well…if you remembered correctly I pushed her away without seeming too rude."

"I still don't like it," Cagalli pouted and Athrun chuckled. He kissed her sweetly and pulled away at some point she moved her hands that now rested on his shoulders. She felt his chest as he laughed again at her and kissed her temple. "Don't make fun of me, it's not nice!"

"Oh so now we're acting like a spoiled princess," Athrun teased and Cagalli blushed. She let her hands cling to the lapels of his military uniform as she bit her bottom lip. Athrun heard a knock and knew it was Kisaka. Athrun sighed and was about to completely pull away until Cagalli pulled him towards her for a kiss. Athrun's eyes flew open as Kisaka opened the door to see what was going on only to chuckle. He closed the door and stood there waiting for the display to be done. Athrun pulled back from the woman as Kisaka cleared his throat.

"I'm glad to see you two resolved your issue," Kisaka teased. "Now, you two need to get ready for the meeting."

Athrun nodded and fixed his jacket as Cagalli was trying to fix her hair. Kisaka smirked; they were like hormonal teenagers with their feelings but then again being apart from the person you love the most could also do that. From what Myrna was telling him, they slept together in the same room and lucky for her she didn't always find them in a compromising state of dress. The first time she saw them like that she screamed causing Athrun to grab his gun, Kisaka chuckled at the memory. After everyone had gathered in her room she ushered them away. She then proceeded to wink at Athrun only causing the poor man more embarrassment about being caught in Cagalli's bed only the blanket to cover him. There were only a few others times she caught them in bed unclothed but she didn't mind. Most of the people in Cagalli's inner circle considered them already married even though they weren't officially documented as a married couple. They were all wondering when Athrun would propose to her properly at least propose to her again, Kisaka was pretty sure he would wait till they were at least a couple years older or probably for the right moment.

Athrun left her office first and Cagalli sighed deeply, "Ugh…I hate him…"

Kisaka laughed, "Cagalli, you and I both know that is a lie."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Dearka grumbled as he was going over more reports, Cagalli had been attacked more often than not as of late. Kira had been left alone which bothered him, he was trying to find more information on the twins but he decided it was time to look into their parents' history. He began trying to pull up their records anything to give him a clue why they would be going after Cagalli on a more frequent basis. He started drinking his coffee and also cursed Yzak for dropping this assignment on him. Then again he was glad since this was his main goal to get done sure Shiho helped him out from time to time but Yzak would pull her to help him. He smirked, they thought he didn't know about their relationship but he was well aware of it. He would let them have their fun about keeping it quiet.

Dearka sighed and leaned back in his chair. He hadn't seen Miriallia in a week but then again she had been busy. She was constantly requested for jobs here and there, she had gone from freelance news photographer to most wanted news photographer. He chuckled, he was happy for her but he missed her terribly. It wasn't like they could see each other every day like Yzak and Shiho. Hell, even the leader of PLANTs and Orb both got to see their counterparts on a daily basis. He felt envious of his coordinator friends that got to see their women on a frequent basis. Dearka tried not to worry about when he was working it would keep him busy enough to not think about the time apart from Miriallia…the time they were actually not a couple is what killed him more. He was glad when she wanted to give them another chance and heard his phone ring.

He grabbed his cellphone and smiled, "Hey babe, I was just thinking about you. You're at my place? Why didn't you tell me? No, I'm glad babe…huh? Sure, what did you need me to pick up? Alright, Mir. I'll see you tonight…yeah, I missed you too. Right back at you!" Dearka hung up the phone with a grin on his face. He didn't know when she started saying 'I Love You' but was he glad. Out of the original group their relationship was the newest but at least he didn't feel like a total rookie in his relationship. He had become quite a sentimental fool but he was more than happy to be her sentimental fool.

Shiho came into his office and handed him a file, "Here, you might want to see this."

"What is it," Dearka opened the file.

"Some files that we managed to uncover while at the colony where Professor Hibiki was conducting his research," Shiho replied. "We were able to find some interesting facts about him and his wife."

Dearka froze, "He wasn't only researching on making the ultimate coordinator but clones and bio humans?"

"According to this for a natural, Professor Hibiki and Mrs. Hibiki were extremely healthy naturals, neither of them ever got ill or for that matter their family." Shiho stated and sighed, "You might want to talk to Admiral Zala and see if Lady Cagalli has ever been sick."

"Just because she's got a great immune system doesn't mean anything," Dearka sighed and placed the file down for a moment. "Though, it's probably why coordinators exist in the first place…other people got jealous of the naturally inclined and decided to do something about it."

"Well, when you think about it," Shiho stated tilting her to the side. "From what I've observed, she doesn't seem quite the average natural. I'm sure she had plenty of training and such, but she is still able to pilot a mobile suit without any problems…most naturals have had to have coordinators redo the operating system."

"That may be true but Cagalli has lived in a nation that is populated by both coordinators and naturals for the longest time," Dearka added. "I admit for a natural she does possess some strong genes. We will need to ask Colonel Kisaka for her medical records, but from what I can tell from this you provided…in order to make this kind of ultimate coordinator the person providing their DNA needs to be in outstanding health…not only their personal health but family history…"

"If that being said, does that mean this kind of ultimate coordinator can only be a product of a two natural parents with an exceptional family health record," Shiho asked confused.

"It's starting to look that way," Dearka looked back over his other documents. "High Commander Yamato has not been attacked these past few months, they've only been targeting Head Representative Athha…giving us the reason to believe they after Cagalli's DNA."

"In order to do that, she can't have been sick a day in her life," Shiho protested. "So if she has been ill even once, they wouldn't want her…"

"I doubt they would give up that easily," Dearka looked at Shiho. "She has something they want and that would be her DNA. She is half of her father and half of her mother, but until we can find more information on how Professor Hibiki went about creating Kira…we can only assume at this point their intentions." Dearka slammed his fist down on his desk, "Damn it all…why can't we have a real peace…this will start up another damn war if we're not careful…"

"With Orb?"

Dearka shook his head, "No…between Naturals and Coordinators…you know Orb will stick by their beliefs…but I have a feeling she's being targeted by Coordinators…"

Shiho froze, "You don't think the small group that still supports Admiral Zala's father…do you?"

"Could you tell Yzak, I need to meet with him immediately and tell him to get Athrun on for a video conference; I hope that my assumptions are incorrect…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Athrun sighed and gripped his pen tightly; he had just finished a video conference with Yzak and Dearka. He didn't like their findings but it was better than nothing. He would now really have to consider in letting Cagalli carrying a firearm. It was true there had been more attacks on Cagalli but to think that they would try to make first generation coordinators from using Cagalli's DNA made his stomach churn. He closed his eyes as Kisaka looked over at the young Admiral between having to worry about the woman he loved he also had to worry about what the council would think when given this information. There was no point in hiding the fact Cagalli's safety was in jeopardy and keeping it hidden was out of the question now. Kisaka sighed when he had revealed that Cagalli indeed was fit as a fiddle, she had not once gotten sick or even the common cold. Athrun wanted to wait until he received the documents that Dearka had uncovered before moving forward, the last thing he wanted was to cause chaos or a commotion without more firm evidence.

"Athrun…"

Athrun looked at the older man, "Could you make sure Cagalli gets home safe, I think I am going to be here a little longer than normal."

Kisaka nodded, "You know she's probably going to start calling you nonstop when she sees me instead of you to take her home."

"I know," Athrun nodded. "If you take her out of her routine she becomes very upset…"

"Upset is putting it nicely," Kisaka smirked. "However, just make sure you answer the first time she calls you…it will save you the trouble later."

"I will," Athrun nodded. "I know how she can get."

"I'll debrief some of the officers at the manor along with the ones at the parliament building," Kisaka stated. "You really might want to let Cagalli at least have a gun in her room just in case."

"Before that, I would need to take her to the shooting range," Athrun stood up and walked over to door. "I need to make sure her aim is well…not at me…"

"Are you implying she is going to want to shoot you," Kisaka arched his brow.

"The last few times she's had a gun it's been pointed at me, so I rather not take any chances…" Athrun recalling the few times that Cagalli had a gun when they met, she had him at gun point. He sighed and looked at Kisaka, "I'll take her there tomorrow…she doesn't have any meetings and neither do I."

"Well don't be late in getting home, you know how Cagalli gets when you arrive after her," Kisaka warned the young admiral. "I don't feel like being the center of her tantrums."

Athrun chuckled, "Oh, could you tell our guests I send my apologies as well. I know I told Cagalli I had invited Ms. Ramius, Mr. La Flaga and Mr. Watfeld to dinner this evening…"

"You're in a lot of trouble when you get home, you do realize that," Kisaka laughed and left Athrun's office.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Athrun groaned. _Still…she and I need to talk about a lot of things…_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Murrue watched as Cagalli kept on fiddling with her ring and looking at the clock. Athrun's message was given to her and she immediately called him to remind him about the dinner they were having with their friends. He told her hadn't forgotten but needed to wait on some papers from the PLANTs. Murrue smiled, the girl had grown up quite nicely. She was letting her hair grow out and it actually gave her a more mature look and feminine appeal. Cagalli was notorious for being the tomboy of the group of friends of their age group. The older woman placed a hand on the younger girl's hand, "Don't worry so much…he will be here soon."

"Who would worry about that idiot," Cagalli blushed.

Mu laughed, "That person being you…you're worried about him." Mu chuckled, "I remember how you were so quick to defend him during the first war. It was quite refreshing to see the princess of Orb be fascinated with a guy…"

"You're one to talk," Cagalli argued back. "All the goo goo eyes you gave Captain Ramius!"

"I don't deny it," Mu shrugged and laughed.

Andy chuckled, "Now, now princess…behave yourself. After all you wouldn't want your knight to see you so flustered!"

"He's an idiot," Cagalli mumbled.

"I'm an idiot now," Cagalli froze to see Athrun standing behind her. Curse him and his timing; he always appeared when she was trying to insult him. "Stupid coordinator and his heighten senses…"

Athrun chuckled and kissed her cheek before he took his seat next to her. His plate had already been put on the table, it was still warm which meant he made it in time. He also saw Cagalli had barely touched her food; he grabbed one of her hands and gave it a soft squeeze. "I'm sorry I'm late, I was waiting on Dearka to fax me down some documents."

"How is Elsman by the way," Andy asked as he drank some of his special made coffee. "I heard they want him and Joule to be part of the council."

Athrun chuckled, "I think Yzak likes his position right now, I'm sure they will get him to sign up…he was temporarily on the council after the first war. If Yzak signs up, Dearka is more than likely to do as well…or vice versa…those two are inseparable…the closest things to brothers."

Andy nodded, "Good to hear. Who better to be on the council then people who have actually seen the battlefield and know what's at stake."

"Yup, just like these two!" Mu pointed at the couple, "Now only if we had gotten lucky in getting some fresh faces for the Earth Alliances then maybe it wouldn't look so grim."

Murrue shook her head, "They are doing the best they can. We should be fortunate enough that the relationship between all three alliances are going very well so far. It's only been five months since the ending of the second war."

"Even so, we can't just relax quite yet," Athrun announced with a smile. "It will still be a long while before the hatred between coordinators and naturals finally fade away but that's what we are trying to achieve that someday we can really live in peace."

Cagalli smiled at Athrun, he was always so composed unlike her 'heart on the sleeve self' attitude. She admired that part of him and realized his hand of still on hers. She let her hand slip away so she could eat her meal. "We can only hope that someday people will share in the beliefs that Orb does…not just the leaders. I love Lacus being the chairwoman of the PLANTs but there are still many that would go against the ideas she holds dear."

"I'm sure Lacus will find a way to have people at least see eye to eye," Athrun looked at her lovingly. Cagalli had a faint blush on her cheeks, "So how have you three been managing…I know we really didn't get to talk at the party."

"We've been good," Andy responded. "Kisaka has been calling us to help out at the base a lot lately since the princess is being the center of lots of attention lately."

"Don't call me that," Cagalli grumbled. "Besides, it's not like its wanted attention."

"Sorry, I forgot the princess only likes getting attention from a certain coordinator," Andy said casually with a teasing undertone causing the eighteen year olds to blush.

"Sh…shut up!" Cagalli began eating her food and Athrun drank some water.

"In any case, I'm sure this wasn't just a dinner to catch up," Andy turned his attention to Athrun. "What news do you got, kid?"

Athrun nodded, "Since you three are closest to us, I figured I fill you in on some details Dearka and the others discovered recently." Athrun paused and looked over at Cagalli, "Cagalli is the only one really being targeted by this group. We have reason to believe they are after her due to her natural ability to fight of sickness and quickness to catch onto things. To put it in more precise terms, they are after her DNA."

"Why is that," Murrue asked. "If they are after the ultimate coordinator and we are assuming that person is Kira…why would they go after Cagalli primarily and not Kira?"

Mu sighed, "Kira is a first generation coordinator meaning his parents were naturals. With that in mind it makes sense why they are after Cagalli, if the ultimate coordinator is a product of two healthy and gifted natural parents…it means that coordinator is already getting the best of both worlds and then just altering their genes to peak performance level."

"So in order to recreate this coordinator is to get copy what Professor Hibiki did, since Kira is living proof that one can be created," Athrun firmly stated. "So who better than to target than the daughter of Professor Hibiki who was born naturally with both his DNA and her mothers."

Andy whistled, "Man that's really messed up. I'm surprised none of this has leaked to the media…I'm glad though, imagine the uproar that the leader of Orb is actually the biological twin sister of the high commander in PLANTs was public knowledge."

"We've tried to keep this information only to those we can trust," Athrun stopped for a moment and looked down at the table. "We have to even suspect that someone is a mole in our own military…to be able to get that close to Cagalli…"

"It means someone has intel on her movements," Andy sighed. "Well, I can talk to a few people and help you out. This won't be easy…"

"So we can assume that this group is a group of coordinators after Cagalli," Mu asked and Athrun shook his head. "I highly doubt this group is a full of naturals."

"We can't be certain either way as of yet," Athrun looked at the blonde male. "For all we know it could be some crazed group of researchers wanting to figure out the mystery of how to create such a being…it could also be loyal followers of my father in creating the new species of coordinators, it's still too far open. All we can acknowledge at this point, their target is Cagalli…"

"To think there are people out there still striving to achieve that goal," Murrue said sadly. "I have nothing against coordinators at all but to go as far as manufacturing a person to be an ultimate weapon…"

"In a way, it's not different from those people in the EAF that weaseled their way in and making bio-humans," Mu recalled his days under his alter ego. "They are no better…"

Athrun nodded sadly but Cagalli spoke up first, "In the end really, it's about jealously isn't it?" Cagalli looked over at Athrun, "Kisaka filled me in a little bit. People get envious because someone already is stronger and healthier than them naturally…so why not find a way to eliminate the negatives. So people began creating coordinators…wanting to make a child according to their specifications…then of course…because coordinators exist and some naturals felt inferior came the bio-humans…"

"You almost wonder when the cycle will end," Murrue said.

"It's a long way from ending," Mu sighed and looked over at Andy who just shook his head. "In either case, we have to make sure we can capture one of those idiots…"

"Kisaka tried questioning one of them but didn't really get far," Athrun shook his head. "They are pretty tight lipped."

"Well, better to know now than later," Andy shrugged and took another sip of this coffee. "Well, I can always go up to the PLANTs and help out, that's of course if it's alright with the princess."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

See you next time XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Sugarcarly: **yay to daily updates!

**Cutie66**: haha settle down and married huh? Well I hoped if they ever make the movie we get to see that XD oh how many children should they have….teehee

**Mrs. Zala**: haha I hope Athrun is a healthy man! I re-watched DESTINY and he kissed her with no problem when he left to go to the PLANTS, so I mean two years with her…he has to have done something!

**I Never Should Have Left**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny, because if I did there would be LOTS of changes. This is based off of the ending of the special edition IV and some images I saw. Takes place after the ending as Lacus Clyne and Cagalli Yula Athha going into their meetings.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter Eight**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kira was working on his home computer when Lacus came up to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and he looked up to his beautiful girlfriend. She had woken up from probably her deep worry. Kira placed one of his hands over hers and saw the worry in her eyes, "You should be sleeping."

"It's difficult to sleep knowing that you are still up," Lacus said sweetly. "This can wait till tomorrow; you've already informed Athrun about what you've found so far. They've even taken Cagalli to a safe house in Orb until they feel safe enough to take her back to the manor."

Kira sighed, "She's supposed to come up here for the Christmas party and yet she's hiding out. It doesn't sit well with me."

Lacus sighed and sat down in his lap, "Cagalli is strong, besides Athrun is with her right now. Now, that's not what's been bothering you…something's been on your mind."

Kira smiled and kissed her cheek, "You know me so well."

"Something has been bothering you for days now, Kira," Lacus said sincerely worried for her boyfriend. "It can't be about Yzak and Dearka joining the council is it? I'm sure I will be able to find capable people to replace them when they finally agree to join the council."

Kira chuckled, "No, that isn't what has been bothering me."

Lacus pouted, "Then what is it?"

Kira smiled up at her and caressed her cheek softly. He saw the concern in her eyes; it was amazing how she knew him so well. She knew him better than he knew himself at times and to top that off she was always concerned for him. It had to been fate for them to have met during the first war when she was in that rescue pod. She stirred something in him something that he knew he was missing in his short relationship with Flay. He found something more with Lacus, something much deeper and special with the wonderful chairwoman of the PLANTs. He kissed her cheek and picked her up bridal style and gently placed her on the bed. He knelt in front of her and she was looking down at him in surprise. He was still dressed in his military uniform but he has jacket open and reached into his pocket.

He pulled out a small black velvet box and Lacus gasped, "I was debating on how to do this, but I guess now is better than never. Lacus Clyne…will you marry me?" Kira opened the box to show a beautiful pale blue diamond ring on a platinum setting, he made quite a decent salary if not an extremely huge salary as the high commander. Lacus had her voice caught in her throat as she looked at the lovely ring and couldn't believe her ears. Kira, her Kira, was kneeling before her in the dim lit room with a beautiful engagement ring. Tears spilled from her eyes and nodded. She held her left hand out to him and Kira slipped the ring onto her ring finger.

Lacus then tackled her fiancé to the ground and then kissed him. Kira smiled in the kiss, glad he could make his pink princess happy. Sure once they announce it to the public it would be photographer mania at their front door step but then again they never hide their relationship from the beginning. They were very public about their relationship but they did share private moments in their bedroom. He had been the more experienced one in that area due to his previous relationship before her but he would never do anything she didn't want to. To his surprise it was his princess that initiated it while they were living in Orb. This evening would be like the many they had shared in the past but now it was something to celebrate. They were now taking another step in their relationship and they were young still but they have been in love with each other since they were sixteen.

Morning came and Lacus quickly decided to call Cagalli, Kira chuckled. She had to make sure that her soon to be sister approved of her brother's choice. No matter how many times Kira told her Cagalli would approve and already approved of her long time ago. Lacus still needed to call up her future sister-in-law. She decided a phone conversation wasn't good enough. She had to do a voice conference call and she waited anxiously as the screen was on the calling picture. Kira chuckled as he watched Lacus fidget and then Cagalli's groggy face showed on the screen.

"Hey, Lacus…what's up," Cagalli rubbed her eyes. Cagalli had a sheet around her body telling Lacus that she also acted in the same activates as her and Kira.

"Cagalli, why are you only in a sheet," Kira pointed at the screen and his protective nature coming to the surface. "Is Athrun there with you too…"

Cagalli blushed, "Shut up! What is it that you two want anyway?"

Lacus held up her left hand to the screen and Cagalli did the unlikely thing, she squealed waking up the sleeping man behind her. Athrun rubbed his face as he sat up in the bed, Cagalli had her face in the screen checking out the ring but Athrun couldn't tell what she was looking at from his position. He saw that Cagalli was only wrapped in a sheet and heard Lacus on the other end. He decided he would lie back down and let the two women discuss what they wanted to discuss.

"So my baby brother finally got the balls to ask you to marry him!" Cagalli laughed brightly.

"I'm not the youngest," Kira crossed his arms. "At least I have the decency to be dressed when someone is on a video conference call unlike you and Athrun."

"SHUT UP!" Cagalli shouted, "You woke me up! Not our fault you had enough time to get dressed after sex!"

"Now, now…" Lacus trying to settle down the siblings, "Cagalli, you're going to be my maid of honor, right?"

"How can I say no to my future sister," Cagalli said with a bright smile. "As long as the dress isn't too girly…"

Lacus giggled, "Of course not…I'm very excited, you are going to be able to come up for the Christmas party right? I would love to talk wedding plans once you are up here!"

"Uh, I really don't think I'm the best choice," Cagalli blushed a little bit.

"Nonsense, you have wonderful taste even though you never show it," Lacus said with a bright smile. "I trust you completely and besides, I don't know who else I would want to do this with other than you!"

"Ok, ok…geesh already acting like a sister," Cagalli laughed. "Then again, you've been that way since you two and Kira been together."

Lacus smiled warmly, "I just had to share with you…I can't wait to see you! Tell Athrun, he better take good care of you!"

"What is that supposed to mean," Athrun asked from the bed.

Cagalli turned to look at him with her tongue sticking out at him. He just chuckled as Cagalli turned to the screen, "My little brother did good though on that ring…it looks great on you."

"Gee thanks, sis," Kira chuckled. "Athrun better be treating you right."

"Thanks for the confidence Kira," Athrun groaned. Kira never failed to drill his protective brother nature into him, he silently chuckled. He smiled though at least Cagalli had a sibling that looked after her the way he did. "Congratulations by the way."

"Thank you very much, Athrun," Lacus said with cheery tone. "We will probably make an official announcement later today."

"You better be prepared for the million questions," Cagalli teased. "The media can be very cruel."

"Not like we haven't been approached by the media before," Kira shrugged and Cagalli stuck out her tongue. "Anyway, we'll see you when you get your butt up here."

"Yeah, yeah," Cagalli waved her hand. "You're so bossy now that you two are engaged and what it's been a day?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Chairwoman Clyne engaged to be married…"

"Chairwoman Clyne once engaged to Athrun Zala, who is currently an admiral in the Orb Military, is now engaged to High Commander Yamato…"

"The Princess of the PLANTs is engaged to be married to a hero and ace pilot!"

Yzak had been done shifting through the channels of the television. He grumbled and heard noise coming from the kitchen. He stood up to see Shiho giggling as she was looking through one of her woman magazine. He rolled his eyes and went to see what she was laughing at; sure enough it was a picture of Kira and Lacus from one of their public appearances. Yzak rolled his eyes and went to his refrigerator to grab something to drink. "If you keep reading those your brain is going to waste away."

"Oh hush you," Shiho closed the magazine. "Don't tell me you are jealous of them? You knew it was a matter of time before he popped the question."

"I guess it's a nice distraction from the issue we been trying to figure out this group after Athha," Yzak groaned and sat back down on the couch. "I'm sure once this is settled Athha will announce her relationship with Athrun. Then you'll have more magazines to ogle at."

"I do not ogle magazines!" Shiho threw one of the smaller pillows at Yzak. He easily dodged it pulled her into his lap. He kissed her, only recently had they been more intimate in their relationship. She was glad they kept it quiet for the most part. They didn't have tons of cameras at their door step. After all Yzak was a war hero and to have it announced to the world they were together would just ruin their happy moments.

"I think you ogle woman," Yzak teased against her lips. She smiled back at him as she pushed him down further on the couch. He was on his back and her on top of him; she heard a rare laugh from the silver haired man. She rested her head on his chest and Yzak began stroking her hair, "Does it bother you?"

"What does?"

"Keeping us a secret," Yzak asked and she picked herself up to look him in the eye.

"Sometimes but then I see what it's like for Chairwoman Clyne and well…I do like our privacy," Shiho replied and kissed his lips. "I'm sure there are people who suspect though, we do spend an awful a lot of time together even when we don't need to at work."

Yzak smiled, "If you ever want others to know, I'll be fine with it. We've been together for a while now…and you're right I sure as hell don't want our life open for the public to see."

"It might be easier to announce it before you become a council member."

"Tch, are you saying I should honestly consider being a seated member for the PLANT council?"

"I think it would be good to have a real military leader who knows what we've been through in that council," Shiho said as she sat up and Yzak followed suit. "Yzak, the majority of people on the council have an inkling of what we went through…or know how hard we fought. The suffering we had to see as teenagers, who better to make sure that never happens again for the future of PLANTs than you and Dearka. You two even found each other on opposing sides during the first war, do you ever want to experience that again…pointing a gun at your friend?" Yzak sighed…his girlfriend at a point and what frightened him was the next question she asked, "Could you point a gun at me?"

His hands that were on her waist stiffened at the thought, "I'll consider it, Shiho. But you're right; if I do decide to be a council member…we shouldn't be a secret any longer either. We've been together for more than a year now…"

"So…" Shiho looked at his face and he smiled at her. One of his rare smiles, "Are you saying…"

"We will announce our relationship at the Christmas party publicly by going together as a couple," Yzak said gently cupping her cheek. "That means no military uniform…you need to get in a dress."

Shiho groaned, "Fine…but you need to ask me to be your date." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope…"

Yzak sighed in defeat, "Shiho Hahnenfuss, will you go with me to the PLANTs Christmas party?"

"See, that wasn't so hard," Shiho teased and Yzak grumbled.

"Crazy woman…"

"But you love me!" Shiho pouted and Yzak shook his head.

"What am I going to do with you," Yzak made a face and sighed. He kissed her cheek, "We should get ready, we need to get ready."

"Before we announce to everyone, you need to announce it at base and oh, meet my parents," Shiho mentioned and Yzak looked mortified. "It won't be that bad, my dad will love you…besides he would have a war buddy to talk with now."

"Fine, if I have to meet your parents you might as well meet my mother," Yzak groaned at the thought. "As long as she doesn't start talking about grandchildren I'll be happy."

"I don't think it will be that bad!"

"Says you!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Dearka was pulling at his collar; he felt his uniform was tighter than normal. He heard laughter behind him, it was Miriallia. She had come up earlier than she supposed to for the Christmas party, she wanted to spend some time with him. He smiled and pulled her into hug, "When did you get here?"

"Just now to see you playing with your collar," Miriallia kissed him quickly and adjusted the buttons on his jacket. "You should be careful about this…or it will be too tight."

"Thanks," Dearka smiled. "So how long are you going to be up here?"

"I'll be here till after the New Year," Miriallia said. "I figured we could use some quality time together instead of just working all the time."

"I'd like that," Dearka said and kissed her forehead. "Do you want to come to the office with me; apparently Yzak is going to make some kind of announcement today and called all of us in."

"What kind of announcement," Miriallia said looking at him strangely.

"That's what I like to know but he isn't talking and I'm his best friend," Dearka said with a shrug. "I know we haven't received any kind of military order of some sort."

"This will be interesting," Miriallia smirked, "What could it be that he wouldn't even tell you?"

"Who knows, so you want to come or not?"

"Sure," Miriallia said as she took a hold of Dearka's hand. He nodded as he grabbed his hat as they walked out of his apartment. He placed his hat on his head after they were outside. They walked hand in hand as they made their way to his car. The couple drove down the streets; Dearka made it a point to get a home off of the base since he was dating Miriallia. Since she was a civilian it would be difficult for her to get onto the base without proper identification, it would be easier if she was married to him but they agreed it wasn't that time yet for them. "So how many reporters have you had to block from bothering Kira and Lacus?"

Dearka groaned, "They just don't bother them, they bothered us for a while too. They were trying to get details of their love life…it's like what you see is what you get."

"That's true, they have been that way for a while," Miriallia nodded. "They've always been very affectionate to each other."

"It's no surprise they would get engaged but you know how the media can be," Dearka smiled over to his girlfriend.

Miriallia giggled, "You read some of the magazines…they try to paint a very sexual picture of the two of them."

Dearka cringed, "I really don't want to think of Kira that way, please."

Miriallia laughed, "Oh, poor Dearka…anyway…have Cagalli and Athrun arrived yet?"

"Not yet," Dearka answered. "Athrun is doing extra security checks before they come up. He's become extremely over protective of her."

"Can you blame him, I wish I had gotten better pictures at the gala," Miriallia sighed.

"Babe, you did the best you could do considering the situation," Dearka told a hold of her hand. "You've even dug up information for me to help with trying to figure out who these bastards are…so you've done great babe, you really have."

"Cagalli is my friend," Miriallia laced her fingers with his. "I don't want to see anything happening to her. I mean, even if they wanted to just get her DNA isn't there a better way of then trying to kidnap her!"

"Who knows, they could even just ask for a sample of her DNA without going through the trouble of attacking the parliament building and the manor," Dearka shrugged. "We can't even really say if they are after Cagalli, they could honestly be after Athrun to get to Cagalli."

"What?"

"Promise this stays between us," Dearka looked over at the brunette who nodded. "They've attacked the Orb base as well. Most of them times of the attacks, Athrun is always present…always with Cagalli. They never attack when Cagalli is alone…even if Cagalli is their main target, I have a feeling they might be using Athrun as a bargaining chip."

"So this group is aware of her relationship with Athrun," Miriallia thought for a second. "It would make sense because once everyone left the building the night of the gala the firing was primarily aimed at Athrun and Cagalli."

"In order to make this ultimate coordinator, they would need a mother and father," Dearka stated. "However, Athrun is a coordinator so I ruled out the possibility they would want him to be the father of this experiment of creating the ultimate being…but I started thinking that Athrun could be the way to get to Cagalli."

"Have you told Athrun this," Mirialli asked. "Or even Kira?"

"I've spoken with Kira," Dearka nodded. "He thinks the same as I do. Kisaka has tried to get one of the guys to talk they were able to capture but…we're still only at the guessing stage."

"So why not tell Athrun?"

"Kira said that it wouldn't do any good, Athrun would take more risks to make sure he kept Cagalli safe." Dearka stopped for a second, "Athrun wouldn't be afraid to throw away his life if it means keeping Cagalli safe, so it's better for him to just think they are going after Cagalli. Granted this isn't really a PLANTs issue but she is the sister of our High Commander, so we can't just turn a blind eye either."

Miriallia nodded, "Makes sense. As far as the world goes, they don't know they are twins…I believe Lord Uzumi did a good job in separating them so that no one would find them."

"Yeah but sixteen years of not knowing that you had more family, it kind of sucks," Dearka said plainly. "If I had another sibling, I would want to know."

"I wonder if Lord Uzumi knew that there would still be people searching for them," Miriallia pondered. "Maybe I can ask Colonel Kisaka, he seemed very aware of who Cagalli was before she knew Kira was her brother."

"I'll get on that later, I think Kisaka is coming up with them to the Christmas party," Dearka nodded as they pulled up to the military gate. He showed his badge and Miriallia's guest card that Dearka had given her. He had put Miriallia's name on the list of people who could be allowed into the base. They were let in and he parked the car. They exited the vehicle and once again held hands as they went inside of the building. "Let's see if we can find our captain commander on this big announcement."

They saw the others standing there and Miriallia had to admit, Dearka looked dashing in the black ZAFT uniform. He was tall to begin with but he appeared leaner and taller in the black uniform. The other soldiers saluted him and Dearka saluted back. The ones that knew Miriallia all waved at her, she waved back with her left hand. They approached to where Yzak stood in front of them and Dearka choose to stand off to the side with Miriallia. Yzak caught sight of his best friend and took in a deep breath.

"Now that we are all in attendance, I wanted to bring to light some rumors I've been hearing circulating around here," Yzak announced. "I know that we are all human and tend to enjoy gossip from time to time but it's another to create rumors. I wanted to clear up one of them today," Yzak held his hand out to Shiho. She took his hand and gasps were heard in the entire room. Dearka just smiled and shook his head. Miriallia giggled as she remembered Dearka telling her about the possibility they could be together. "Lieutenant Shiho Hahnenfuss and I are indeed in a relationship and have been for quite some time now. The reason for this announcement is I wanted no surprises if I do ever accept Chairwoman Clyne's offer to have a seat in the council. I do not want any rumors to be used as truth towards me."

Shiho smiled up at him and Yzak nodded. Shiho then looked over at their subordinates, "Alright, that's enough for today. Back to work!"

Dearka and Miriallia approached the couple, "So, what took so long to come out of hiding?"

Yzak just glared at his friend, "You should consider taking the seat offered to you as well, Dearka."

Dearka sighed, "I will consider it. I was waiting to see if you were going to or not."

"Whatever," Yzak grumbled. "No funny business just because your girlfriend is here today."

"You wound me!" Dearka placed a hand over his heart and Yzak rolled his eyes, "Shouldn't I be saying that now that you two are out in the open?"

"Shut up, bastard," Yzak grumbled. "What news do you have to share with me today about our mystery attackers?"

Dearka nodded as they all made their way to the office building, "You won't like it."

"Oh," Yzak arched his brow. Shiho following behind the men with Miriallia, they were busy gossiping about the articles about Kira and Lacus. "What is the new development?"

"The pattern of attacks are usually when Cagalli is with Athrun," Dearka said as they reached his office. He pulled up the file and showed them on his screen on the wall. "If it's just the two of them they don't attack usually they attack when they are in crowds. It's almost like they are trying to make some kind of statement. Now I've taken the time to heighten security and the guards on duty for the Christmas party but…"

"But?"

Dearka pulled up some videos, "If you notice the bullet holes, they are all pointed at Athrun."

"So they are trying to kill him, what would be the purpose of that," Yzak said. "If you want Cagalli to cooperate, killing him would be the stupid thing to do."

"Athrun is a coordinator, he could easily evade these," Dearka said simply. "But if you fire at Athrun first, look where he goes automatically…"

"So…they are playing some kind of game," Yzak scratched his head. "This is becoming a damn puzzle."

"The Christmas Party is a couple of days," Dearka said simply. "There is no way to know for sure to figure out their true motives but I figured I could use the help of Mir and her photography skills to figure out something from the videos…"

"Oh is that why you brought me here," Miriallia arched her brow and placed her hands on her hips.

"Babe, you're the best in the field right now," Dearka smiled and kissed her cheek. "Besides, the two of us together can get the work done faster."

"Sweet talker," Miriallia gave him a playful glare.

"Fine, fine…let me know if you find anything," Yzak grumbled and walked out of the office. Shiho just smiled and followed after him.

"She's too good for him," Dearka laughed.

"I'm too good for you," Mirialla pinched his cheek. "Now, let's review the video!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

See you next chapter! I promise something sweet between Cagalli and Athrun, you don't wanna miss it!


	9. Chapter 9

**CagsZala**: teehee, doesn't Athrun have great timing? LOL!

**FushionAC**: so two new chapters a good thing XD. They are thought of as already married even though they aren't. Just have to wait and see!

**Asga**: I try to update quickly only because I hate waiting on updates =P

**Cutie66**: well they keep pending the movie initially because one of the writers had cancer and went into immediate treatment back in 2006. There was supposed to be a third season too but a lot of random rumors came out about it none confirmed or denied. But really because the writer fell ill and went into treatment so I don't think we will see a movie anytime soon. However, I know every now and then in magazines they release a few images and a most of the time it's the main two "couples" Kira and Lacus along with Athrun and Cagalli looking every bit a couple. Sooooo…who knows! I know recently there hasn't been any but I know for a year or two after destiny ended there were official images from them that was released.

Haha, I'm glad you appreciate my daily updates thus far! It helps that I have just came into the destiny DVDs. Yes, I did promise something about Athrun and Cagalli in this chapter. XD hopefully you will think its sweet!

**Sugarcarly**: TADA! Asucaga moment in here!

**C.C**: Why thank you! I try! XD

**Kitty**: Well here is Cagalli and Athrun loving in this one! XD

**AN**: Thanks a BUNCH to everyone! This story is almost at 3k hits and I'm very grateful you've been enjoying the story and sticking with it! Thank you to those that have already added it to their FAV list. XD, I did receive a request to write another AU story and I might possibly post it if I can get the ideas in my head into a straight line teehee.

**I Never Should Have Left**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny, because if I did there would be LOTS of changes. This is based off of the ending of the special edition IV and some images I saw. Takes place after the ending as Lacus Clyne and Cagalli Yula Athha going into their meetings.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter Nine**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Athrun was adjusting his tuxedo; Lacus had indicated that she wanted no one in their military formals for the Christmas party. Everyone was to attend wearing a black tie and the ladies in dresses. Cagalli of course complained and gave Myrna a hard time right before their shuttle took off. He chuckled, leave it to Cagalli to reject the idea of wearing a dress but then again Athrun didn't really like it either. He hadn't been the only who had noticed Cagalli's figure. He sighed when he remembered walking around on the Orb base and pictures of her from the Gala were released. Many of the young men mentioned how voluptuous Cagalli now appeared. She was mostly seen in pant suits and such but when seen in a dress…it would seem not only did he appreciate it but the rest of the male population. Athrun sighed and tied his black tie, he looked like a respectable gentleman instead of a bow tie he chose the shorter neck tie with a black vest. He heard Cagalli come out of the room dressed in a lovely red dress. It was a strapless but she had a small lace jacket to cover her bare shoulders and arms. She even curled her hair and Athrun just admired the view.

Cagalli blushed feeling Athrun's gaze on her, the dress was form fitting but loosened a bit around her waist. It was only a knee length dress but she wore matching red heels, she would never admit it out loud she favored the color red mostly thanks to a certain admiral of hers. Athrun walked up to her and lifted her hand to his lips. He pressed a soft kiss and Cagalli smiled up at him. "You look beautiful, Cagalli."

"You don't look so bad yourself," Cagalli said looking at the tall handsome man before her. "We better get going; I don't want my future sister-in-law telling me I'm avoiding my maid of honor duties for the wedding planning."

Athrun chuckled, "Don't want to disappoint." Athrun held his arm to her and she placed her hand gently on his forearm. They walked out of their hotel room where Kisaka was waiting for them. He looked at them; he had to admit…Cagalli was dressed like a lady. Sure it was one of the rare times she would dress up but she didn't give Myrna as big of a fight as she normally would. He and Myrna suspected it was because she wanted to impress the man next to her. He then recalled a conversation he had with Athrun before leaving to come to the PLANTs.

_Athrun had been standing at the memorial grave site for Lord Uzumi Nara Athha and the other representatives that had given up their lives during the first war. He was standing there with his head bowed almost in silent prayer. Kisaka approached him slowly and Athrun turned his head to the Colonel making his way towards him. "What brings you here?"_

"_Paying my respects and apologizing for the way I had treated Cagalli during the second war," Athrun replied._

"_What do you mean," Kisaka asked standing next to the admiral._

"_I haven't really gotten a chance to really properly apologize to Cagalli about a few things," Athrun admitted. "I really want to talk to her about them but…it just never seems to be the right time."_

_Kisaka placed a hand on Athrun's shoulders, "Here." Kisaka handed him a disk and Athrun looked at him confused. He then gave him a laptop, "I think you might want to see this."_

_Athrun nodded and placed the disk into the small computer. He then saw a window pop up on the screen. He then clicked on the files that were there…but then he only found one…a video file. He clicked it and it was Uzumi Nara Athha's face that showed before him. He looked shocked and carefully listened, "To the young man that is watching this, it means that I am no longer in this world to watch my daughter live her life. It also means that you more than likely are the man that wishes to marry my stubborn daughter." Athrun's eyes grew wide in surprise, "It also means that if you are watching this that Colonel Kisaka finds you worthy of our Cagalli in my place. I know that I am no longer there to speak to you in person so I hope you will find these words encouraging. Cagalli is a stubborn and headstrong girl. Even with all of her flaws and acting upon her emotions, she is truly a wonderful person. Her heart is always in the right place. Even though I did put Cagalli in an arranged engagement, I do not doubt my daughter will find a good man she would love and could be Orb's leader alongside of her. If you are indeed that man that Kisaka deems worthy please hear a father's request." Athrun felt his mind going in circles, "Take care of her for me. She is the princess of Orb but she is still a woman that needs to be loved, cherished, and supported. If you are that person, I give you my blessing full heartedly and pray a blessing on your union with my stubborn daughter."_

_Athrun looked over at the taller Colonel who was just smiling down at him. "I figured it was time you saw this. Myrna mentioned something to me and I knew it was time."_

"_I don't…I don't understand…"_

"_There is nothing to understand, this is Lord Uzumi's will. Even though the arranged marriage was set up when Cagalli was young, Lord Uzumi also knew the way Cagalli was and still is. She will act with her heart and her heart is what has won over the people of this country. Right now, her heart also belongs to you."_

"_Kisaka…I…"_

"_Athrun," Kisaka thought of Athrun like a son just like he thought of Cagalli like a daughter. "Cagalli had the right idea about marrying for Orb but she had the wrong person at the altar with her. Myrna also knew this and that's why she was willing to be content that Kira kidnapped her during the ceremony. She also had trouble saying her 'I Do'…it was perfect timing if you ask me."_

"_Is that so," Athrun let a small smile play on his lips. "Even if I'm Patrick Zala's son…you still approve of me? Will Orb?"_

"_Athrun, we already all have approved of you for her a long time ago," Kisaka saluted the admiral. "I haven't changed my mind about you two keeping it quiet for a while however…I think as far as the council members go…I think it would be nice to know that Orb will have future heirs."_

Kisaka chuckled as he followed behind the two. They had made their way to the event, lucky for them it was mainly for top officials of ZAFT, Orb, and some of the EAF to attend. It was a little sad that the good circle of friends had trouble meeting without having to do such public things but it was the way it had to be for now. Kisaka was very aware that Athrun had purchased an on a very special item to give to Cagalli and hopefully he acted upon it sometime this evening.

"I see you two made it," Kira looked at his friend and sister. "And wow…Cagalli…"

"Shut it! Because I know the comment about to come out of your mouth is about my dress," Cagali looked at her brother with a death glare.

Kira just smiled. "Same 'Ole Cagalli…"

"Where is my sister-in-law to be," Cagalli asked looking around the large decorated room. "I want to see that ring in person!"

"Since when are you girly," Kira arched his brow.

"I'm going to smack you," Cagalli was about to slug her brother but was held back by Athrun. She looked over at him and sighed, "You're lucky mister keeper of the peace is here…"

"Then I owe Athrun my life," Kira chuckled and Athrun did as well.

"Say, Kira…can I have a word with you," Athrun asked suddenly feeling a little nervous. Cagalli looked up at him with worry. "That is after your fiancée can keep Cagalli busy enough for us to chat."

Kira nodded and just like that Lacus was at his side. Cagalli quickly went to look at the ring as the two men departed from their dates. Lacus was already asking Cagalli about wedding schemes and other women talk regarding the wedding. The boys found themselves at the balcony and Kira took notice of Athrun's uneasiness, "Athrun, what is it?"

"Kira…what do you think of Cagalli and I together," Athrun asked leaning on the railing. "I mean be really honest…"

Kira looked at his friend with confusion, "I see that you make her happy and that's all that matters to me. Why with this all of the sudden?"

Athrun reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. He handed it over to Kira and Kira opened it as arched his brow. "Doesn't she already have a ring?"

"That one…it brings back a bad memory…something I said when we met on that cliff," Athrun said sadly. "Something I shouldn't have said."

"Athrun…"

"I wanted your blessing in asking this time around, properly that is," Athrun said standing up and looked at his best friend. "She got upset with me the first time…saying I can't just spring giving a ring to a girl. I wanted it to be right this time around."

Kira smiled and handed Athrun back the ring box, "The ever noble Athrun. Of course you have my blessing. You two really do deserve each other." Kira looked over at Cagalli and Lacus, "You know she might get mad at you again…saying you're only doing this because I proposed to Lacus…"

"You're probably right but…technically we were engaged long before you asked Lacus," Athrun chuckled as he watched Cagalli converse with Lacus. Soon, Miriallia and Shiho were gathered around the pink songstress.

"How did you manage to buy another ring without her knowing," Kira asked. "I mean, aren't you two always together?"

Athrun chuckled, "I have a little more free time than Cagalli does, it wasn't hard to go look for one."

"I see," Kira nodded and looked over at his fiancée. "I still find it hard to believe sometimes…"

"Huh?"

"Lacus was once engaged to you and now she is my fiancée." Kira then pointed at Cagalli, "And now…you're asking my blessing to marry my sister. Funny how that worked out…"

Athrun chuckled, "In my defense we both met Cagalli around the same time, and I've known Lacus a lot longer than you have."

"True," Kira chuckled. "When are you going to ask her properly?"

"Hopefully later tonight," Athrun said playing with the box in his pocket. "I've been waiting for the right moment you can say and Kisaka showed me something that helped me make up my mind."

"Oh," Kira looked over at him curiously.

"Lord Uzumi's blessing," Kira looked at Athrun dumbfounded. He would have to ask Kisaka later as he followed Athrun's gaze on his twin sister. "I just need to know that she really forgave me…"

"Athrun," Kira looked at his friend surprised.

"I said and did a lot of hurtful things to her," Athrun sighed deeply. "I just…I just need to know that she really does forgive me…it's been eating at me for a while now."

Kira placed a hand on his shoulder, "Well…the sooner the better. Once you've made a decision you just need to follow through on it."

"Right," Athrun nodded. He took in a deep breath and walked back inside. Almost at perfect timing Lacus stepped out onto the Balcony. Kira smiled as he hugged his fiancée. He kissed her cheek gently and she smiled up at him.

"So what were you two talking about," Lacus asked.

"Oh you know, the usual guy talk," Kira teased and Lacus shook her head.

Athrun slowly made his way over to Cagalli and gulped for a second. He then placed an arm around her waist and led her away from the group after saying he needed to borrow the representative for a moment. Cagalli thought there was an emergency of some sort but Kisaka just smiled knowingly. He walked over to Kira who just nodded, _Well, well…it's about time._

Athrun took Cagalli into a hallway close enough to the party but far enough away from peering eyes. He sighed and looked at the confused blonde. She looked up at him as if he was crazy and he took both of her hands into his own. "Cagalli…we need to talk about something and before you say anything just listen." Cagalli nodded, "I wanted to talk to you about this for a while and I just…it just never seemed like a right time." He ran his thumb over the current ring on her finger and stared at it for a moment, "The day on the cliff when I told you that I understood why you did it but even for me there are things that aren't forgivable…" Cagalli nodded once again wondering why he was bringing this up now. "I said that because I wanted to hurt you like you had hurt me for going along with marrying Yuna after I had given you this…I wanted to get back at you and just have you feel what I felt for a moment. I even started to fight against Orb, the country that took me in and fought against you… Then I wondered if the reason you took off the ring was because of the words I said and the actions I took…Cagalli…could you forgive me…for all of it?"

"Athrun…" Cagalli looked at him confused, "Why are you bringing this up all of the sudden…"

Athrun lifted her left hand up so it was in-between them, "Because this is a constant reminder of what I said that day…I just…I just can never feel right about this ring…"

Cagalli cupped his face, "Athrun, it's all in the past now. We've been better than we've ever been…you aren't just sitting around feeling helpless anymore…you're just a busy body like me."

"Cagalli…"

"Athrun, there really isn't anything to forgive…if anything could you forgive me for my weakness," Cagalli said softly. "When you had left for the PLANTs before the fighting all broke out…I felt so helpless because you were gone…I felt so weak…since the other chamber members began pressuring me constantly since your departure…for being weak and being pushed around. Honestly when I took off the ring, I figured you go back to ZAFT and be with Meyrin…"

"Wh…what? You thought I would stay in the PLANTs?"

Cagalli simply nodded, "I mean it made sense that you would considering you went up there in the first place. Then you came back down after Kira had said he was going to stay up in ZAFT with Lacus…I was happy and confused…"

Athrun pulled her into a tight embrace, "I love you." Cagalli returned the embrace, "But I really don't like that ring anymore…"

"What?"

"I'm guessing this is what you meant about giving a girl a ring properly," Athrun stepped back a little bit and knelt down in front of the woman that captured his heart. He pulled out a box and opened it for her, even in the dim hallway Cagalli could see the lovely deep pink almost red diamond in the center of other small diamonds making it look like a rose. Cagalli gasped, "Cagalli…I want us to be a real engaged couple and I don't want to hide it from the other council members in Orb either…I want it to be real between us and proper…unlike the first time."

Cagalli was shocked and didn't say anything at first. She then smiled, "You jerk…but you already got me a ring…"

"I don't like it anymore," Athrun replied with a warm smile. "Will you take this one instead…a symbol of our new beginning…"

"Athrun, who knew you were such a romantic," Cagalli giggled. She removed the other ring and held her left hand out to him. "You're not going to disappear again after giving me this one…now are you?"

"I'm afraid you're stuck with me," Athrun said as he placed the new ring on her left ring finger. It was a proper engagement ring he thought, he placed the other ring in the case he had. He put it in his pocket, even though he didn't like the ring anymore…he knew Cagalli didn't want him to throw it away. So he placed it safely in his coat pocket. He stood up and he kissed her softly. She had a few tears slip from her eyes, "At least you're wearing a dress this time around…"

"Oh shut up," Cagalli playfully punched him. "We should get back to the party before they send a search party."

"You're probably right," Athrun chuckled and kissed her one more time. He couldn't get enough of her, "Shall we?"

The two returned back into the banquet hall where the other high profile politicians were still standing. Cagalli let her ring shimmer in the lighting and smiled, she then turned over to Athrun to whisper, "You aren't trying to compete with Kira now are you?"

Athrun shook his head, "No, not at all. This was all just you and me."

Cagalli smiled, "Better be. Or you will be sleeping on the couch."

"You wound me, princess," Athrun placed a hand over his heart pretending as if he had been shot in the heart. Cagalli rolled her eyes as the two began mingling with the crowd. This was one part that Athrun and Cagalli both disliked; being people of power meant you needed to attend such events. It was also hard to say no when Lacus was the one orchestrating most of these big events. There was also some fuss over Shiho and Yzak, they were seen together…Yzak had his arm around her waist and she did the same. Dearka also had Miriallia with him; she wasn't on photo duty so she was actually next to Dearka the whole time of the party. No one really said anything about Athrun and Cagalli, since he was always seen with her at events however there would be a slight change in the rumor mill at the new ring sitting on her finger. Miriallia had caught sight of the new ring and quickly charged over to her friend.

"Wow," Miriallia admired and then looked over at Athrun. Athrun blushed and Cagalli had a similar expression, she wasn't one to boast about such things. Dearka whistled behind his brunette girlfriend, "I didn't think Admiral Zala got paid that well…"

"Well, being the high admiral has its perks," Athrun rubbed the back of his neck.

"I bet," Dearka chuckled. "I thought you two were already engaged though…"

"He wanted to make it proper between us, the first time he didn't kneel," Cagalli teased and Athrun blushed. "I have to admit this ring though it much better than the first one…"

"Cagalli," Athrun groaned.

Their happy moment would be shattered as gun shots rang in their ears. Athrun quickly shielded Cagalli as others moved to guard the area. Athrun cursed, "Damn it…why now…why here?"

"How interesting," a voice caught them off guard. Cagalli froze and Athrun pulled her closer to him, "I never thought the daughter of Ulen Hibiki would be so fond of a coordinator…" Cagalli looked at the man; he had the same hair and eye color as her. The others were busy fending off the other attackers leaving Athrun and Cagalli with this particular one. "Then again, I never expected you to be a carrier of the SEED…"

"Who are you," Athrun sneered as the mysterious man pulled out a gun. "Are you the one that has been attacking Cagalli…"

The man chuckled, "You could say that. I'm only after what rightfully belongs me to me…you see…I'm the clone of Ulen Hibiki…I'm the perfect clone you could say unlike some of his other failed attempts…I aged correctly without the need for medicine."

"What…what are you saying," Athrun's grip on Cagalli only tightened and had Cagalli grimaced in slight pain.

"You see, I'm interested in my predecessor's research but lately they've gone missing from the research facility that he once used," Ulen stated. "But it really doesn't matter since I was given a journal about all of his efforts, I have taken his name but no one really ever suspected that I was his clone."

"What does your research have to do with me," Cagalli asked.

"Everything, my dear…everything," Ulen stated darkly and pointed a gun at Athrun. "Ulen and Via Hibiki's genes were perfect for naturals…they even created me…a perfect clone…you're dear twin brother is a coordinator but he is a product of two wonderful natural parents…and even though you are a natural, you're quite gifted. You carry the DNA of both of your parents…"

"Why bother with all of the attempts on Cagalli's life then," Athrun asked.

"To get your attention of course," Ulen responded calmly. "Also to observe how she reacted to danger…but it would seem she is overly dependent on you and I can't really test her abilities."

"What is the point to all of this," Athrun asked.

"Well, you see there were a few things that my predecessor never was able to accomplish. I plan on seeing them through and in order to do that…" Ulen looked at Cagalli. "I need my predecessor's daughter…she is of course a perfect Natural…"

"Like hell, I'm going to let you lay a hand on her," Athrun was trying to see if help was coming to them. He luckily made sure he had a gun on him in case of emergencies but he had to be careful in reaching for it. He gently began tapping Morse code on Cagalli's arm. She slowly began moving her hands inside of his suit jacket to find the gun.

"It's not your decision and since I can technically say I'm her father, you should just hand her over," Ulen said again.

"Her father you say? You look to be the same age as us," Athrun arched his brow. "Meaning you were created around the time Cagalli was born. Also, Cagalli's father is Uzumi Nara Athha…Ulen Hibiki might have been her biological father but he did not raise her to the woman she is today."

Ulen was about to shoot when he saw Cagalli pointing a gun at him, "What a terrible daughter I have…"

"I'm not your daughter, didn't you hear Athrun…" Cagalli placed her hand on the trigger, "Don't come any closer or I'll shoot you…"

Ulen chuckled, "Stubborn girl." He then took in his surroundings and sighed. "I'll be back for you my dear…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"So this man claims to be Ulen Hibiki's clone," Kisaka asked as he was standing in one of the meeting halls provided by Lacus.

Athrun nodded, "That is what he claims and he did some resemblance to Cagalli."

"Just great," Dearka groaned. "He just said he was testing Cagalli all this time, I mean that is one messed up guy."

"Apparently he wanted to see what Cagalli's abilities are," Athrun sighed. "Saying he was disappointed that I was protecting her…"

"He said his name is Ulen Hibiki, but there is no one on file by that name," Yzak stated as he looked over a computer in the meeting room. "At least not in the PLANTs, since most of the attacks were on done on Earth maybe we can find out if he's been living in Orb or somewhere else on Earth."

Shiho leaned over him to look at the screen, "He could also have gone by another name in order to keep his identity a secret." Shiho motioned for Yzak to move, he got out of the chair to let Shiho type in some things. "You said he had the same hair and eye color as Representative Athha, correct?"

Athrun nodded, "That's correct."Cagalli was leaning on him for support and he had an arm around her waist.

"I'm going to check the records by hair and eye color," Shiho said typing away. Yzak leaned over her watching the different files of PLANT residents flash by.

"In any case, Cagalli shouldn't be left alone," Kira stated looking over at his sister. "Even if he didn't get the results he wanted…there is a chance he would try to kidnap her like he did tonight."

"Agreed," Kisaka nodded.

"Not like that would be a problem," Kira looked over at the couple seeming to be in their own conversation. He smiled when he noticed the ring on Cagalli's left hand had changed into the newer one that Athrun showed him earlier. He was happy for them he truly was, they had suffered enough from the actions of the war and their own personal actions. "However, I think we need to keep an eye on Athrun too, Colonel Kisaka."

"Why is that?"

"The enemy knows that they are in a close relationship and they are more than likely aware that if they need to get Cagalli to cooperate what better way than to threaten Athrun," Kira pointed over to the couple. "Considering their development in their relationship, it wouldn't surprise me if they were to now intentionally harm Athrun."

Kisaka sighed, "I understand. You also need to be careful since you are her brother…they could use you as well against her."

Kira smiled, "Thank you but I'm sure I will be fine."

"Kira," Miriallia looked at her friend with worry. "But I do have to agree with Kira though. Even though Kira is her twin brother, Athrun is the closet person to Cagalli and there have been several pictures of them seen together at all of their public appearances…not only on in their Orb media but also at the global level." Miriallia turned her attention to a computer that was being unoccupied and pulled up several images of Athrun and Cagalli. "Lucky for us, Cagalli and Athrun have been careful as far as showing their affection for each other but the media will find a way to twist the image however they want it to be."

"Yes, but those that know how to read between the lines can see how close they really are," Kisaka pointed to an image on the screen. "They will need to be even more cautious in the public eye."

"The question is this clone of Ulen Hibiki a natural or a coordinator," Kira narrowed his eyes.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Uh oh! Evil clones! See you next time!


	10. Chapter 10

**FushionAC: **I'm glad you liked the chapter. I recently ordered the movies and watched them. Still waiting on 3 and 4 to arrive but it's funny how much Athrun and Cagalli feel for each other didn't get an 'official' happy ending! I kind of figured Uzumi would've done something like that considering that very same episode which is where I got the idea.

**Sugarcarly**: I can't promise anything but she does tend to find herself in trouble here and there! XD

**Mage666**: Haha I figured Kisaka had to be quite a character to have to put with Cagalli. XD

**Cutie66**: haha yeah, I just recently got all of Destiny, I had seed for a while. I would like to see the next season or the movie. Either way I'm fine as long as Cagalli and Athrun are together teehee! Oh what fun is a happy ending without a few bumps in the road? XD

**I Never Should Have Left**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny, because if I did there would be LOTS of changes. This is based off of the ending of the special edition IV and some images I saw. Takes place after the ending as Lacus Clyne and Cagalli Yula Athha going into their meetings.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter Ten**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Athrun was drinking coffee as he heard door slam shut behind him. He looked up from his document that he was reviewing for Cagalli, he had been waiting in Cagalli's office for quite some time and there she was all flustered and angry. Athrun sighed, only meant that the cabinet members managed to tick off his fiancée yet again this week. They had announced to the Emirs they were now engaged most of them were happy for them but others would ask him to calm down the stubborn princess of Orb on a regular basis. She was cursing something or someone as she sat down at her desk. She then placed her arms on top of her desk then rested her head there. Athrun smiled, it wasn't the first time the Orb council would call him over here to help tame the stubborn princess. Athrun sighed and walked around to her side of the desk. He knelt in front of her and ran his fingers through her hair.

She only sighed more and turned her head to look at Athrun, "Did they call you over again to check up on me?"

Athrun chuckled, "So what happened this time for me to be told to see what trouble my fiancée was causing?"

Cagalli pouted, "They wanted us to get married as soon as possible because they want heirs to Orb."

"Huh," Athrun looked at her in shock. "What…you're kidding me?"

Cagalli sat up in her chair and looked at the confused admiral, "That's what they said. I told them we're still young and we had time before settling down. I know I'm not ready to have kids quite yet…I'm sure neither are you."

"But…but why this all of the sudden," Athrun asked looking straight into Cagalli's eyes. "We just barely told them a week ago and now they are pushing us towards marriage?"

"They think it would be good for Orb to see me actually get married and not kidnapped from the altar," Cagalli thought for a second. "It would be funny to stage another kidnapping…"

"Cagalli…" Athrun narrowed his eyes at the blonde woman. Cagalli saw his stare and pinched his cheek, "Hey…"

"I was kidding besides right now isn't the time to be talking about a wedding when there is Kira and Lacus' wedding coming up," Cagalli said and looked over her calendar. "Their wedding is in six months and they want to push me into ours…no thanks."

Athrun chuckled, "We should've expected this from them though…"

"I did just not this soon," Cagalli grumbled. "I figured they would let the news sink in and then later start pushing for a wedding."

"I almost envy Dearka and Yzak right about now," Athrun sighed. "Those two taking it slow and easy, no pressure of marriage…"

"Oh, so you rather not marry me…" Cagalli arched her brow and had a sudden thought to be evil towards the man next to her. "I mean, I guess it's natural for a man to get cold feet…after all you did choose ZAFT over Orb…choosing them over me…"

"Cagalli…" She was testing how far she could push and he didn't like it.

"Then of course there are your fan girls. Some of them are prettier than me…I mean there was Lunamaria, Meer…rest her soul, and oh Meyrin…she was the most fond of you. I thought for a while there that you were starting to develop a crush on her since after all…you were mfhmph…"

Athrun's lips had crashed down on hers. Cagalli was shocked, his kiss was powerful…it was a little bit on the rougher side, much more aggressive than his usual kisses outside of the bedroom activities…those were more passion filled than this kiss he was giving her now… The kiss was aggressive showing his disapproval of her previous statements. She had upset him and he found a way to shut her up. Cagalli tensed when he backed away from her and his eyes darkened a bit, "You need to know when to stop. There is no one else Cagalli…there never was…there has only been you…even when I wanted to stop thinking about you…you filled my damn senses…even Kira got upset at me when he destroyed the Savior…so you stop this talk about other women…because I can say right now…the idea of any man taking over your heart…I would kill the unlucky bastard."

Cagalli hated to admit it she found this side of him very sexy. Her heart was beating in her chest that she could've sworn it was going to beat right out of her body. His eyes held something that she had never seen before, it was almost demanding her to apologize. She sighed in defeat, she hated to admit it she was still jealous of the others getting so much of his attention freely. She was his fiancée for crying out loud and she was still jealous of the past. She stood up from her chair only to be pushed back down, "Cagalli…look at me." Cagalli met his eyes slowly, "I don't know what I have to do to prove to you that they meant nothing…you mean everything. You are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with…just please…even if you're…if you're just saying it to be funny…it…"

"I'm sorry," Cagalli caressed his cheek. "I didn't mean to push you that far. I'm really sorry…"

Athrun kissed her again but sweetly this time around. It was the kiss they shared when they apologized to each other, "You're a stubborn woman you know that."

"I think I need to be reminded…" Cagalli smiled and Athrun chuckled.

He shook his head but whispered, "Later…"

Cagalli pouted and Athrun kissed her gently. "You're a jerk…"

"What, you can't wait a few more hours before we get home?" Athrun kissed her forehead sweetly, "Besides, we need to discuss about Hibiki…"

"Ugh, what about him," Cagalli pouted. "I hoped we didn't have to talk about him…I haven't been attacked since we gotten back to Orb."

"True, but doesn't mean he has given up either," Athrun stood up to his full height and showed her some files on her computer. Cagalli looked them over, "We haven't really been in a public gathering since we gotten back to Orb. I would suspect that he would try something on the New Year's Celebration."

Cagalli whined, "So what he can test my abilities…what does he gain out of this? I mean if he just wants my DNA, can't he just get a blood sample from the hospital or something…"

"If that were the case this would've been settle some time ago," Athrun stated flatly. "It's almost as if he is looking for something else…not just you."

"Something else? What could that possibly be?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Ulen Hibiki stared over some of his findings with his fellow researchers. He smiled when he saw some notes and found it very appealing, "You are sure about this?"

"Yes, Ulen. He is compatible with your predecessor's daughter as far as children are concerned, however as far as your research is concerned on creating another ultimate coordinator that is still uncertain."

Ulen nodded his head, "Anyone else in her close circle that would be a decent match?"

"Here are a few others," a folder was handed to him. He opened the folder and looked over the other stats of possible male counterparts. "If you don't mind me asking, what is the purpose of creating another ultimate coordinator?"

"Kira Yamato has gained a very large reputation of himself of being undefeatable in battle," Ulen said calmly. "Which means there need to be other coordinators at his level in order to defeat such a foe. We all know that the war between naturals and coordinators will never end…and in order to make sure one side will conquer over the other…why not be able have some kind of leverage? Naturals wouldn't mind having such an ultimate weapon on their side and we know coordinators would gladly accept their own kind."

"Even if you are able to repeat the success of Kira Yamato…the child would have to be raised and not age quickly like Al Da Flaga's clones…"

"I'm well aware of that, but I'm sure we could work around that as well," Ulen smiled darkly. "My predecessor was on the right path in creating the ultimate army and I plan to see it through."

"But in order to do that we need a suitable match for Representative Athha. It's true her DNA is that of the late Ulen Hibiki and his wife, but finding that same kind of match will be difficult."

"I believe lady luck will be on our side," Ulen stood up. "I'm also curious to see what kind of child a coordinator and natural can produce. You said yourself in the research you discovered that admiral of hers is a suitable match for them to produce children."

"Are you saying you want us to go after Admiral Zala as well, Ulen?"

"There will be no need, there are DNA samples in the PLANTs," Ulen smirked. "After all he was in the military…it shouldn't be hard to extract some of those samples."

"The research still proves that the parents need to be both naturals in order for this to truly work…unless you are planning to compare the two," the researcher asked.

"Exactly," Ulen laughed. "I'm a scientist after all, who wouldn't want to experiment and find a way to make the ultimate coordinator to go above and beyond that of Kira Yamato…" Ulen then handed him a photo, "I like this one for the natural subject…I'm sure since he was also a military man…we can find some samples of his DNA as well."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cagalli was sitting on the edge of the bed reviewing a document that Athrun had brought home with him that she needed to review. She was reading it as she held the blanket to cover her body. Athrun and her had gotten into a small sparring match after he made a snide remark about her being rusty in hand to hand combat which later continued in his bedroom. She often wonder with Athrun's stoic face expression that most people saw would not know that he had such a passionate side that was only seen by her. She smiled as she felt arms wrap around her waist. She looked down and realized that she was now in-between his legs. His chest was pressed against her back and he was kissing her shoulder. She smiled and his hands started wandering…oh how he was different when it was just the two of them. His kisses were now on her neck and she tilted her head over to the side to give him more access.

"So eager for another sparring match," Athrun huskily whispered her neck.

"Shut it you pervert," Cagalli only gave him more access to her neck. "I was reading the document you brought home to me…"

Athrun chuckled, "You're the one allowing me to continue princess…so who is the real perverted one, here?"

"Arrogant bastard," Cagalli let a moan escape her lips as he nibbled at her ear. "Ok, enough…we need to get ready. We're going to the base today remember…security meetings…ceremonies…we're going to be busy now the New Year started."

"And…you're the head representative and I'm the high admiral, we can be a few minutes late," Athrun got a playful push as he was lying on his back. Cagalli was hovering over him with a smile on her lips. She kissed his neck and he had his hands on her back. Then she wiggled out of his grasp and he groaned in dissatisfaction of her withdrawal from him. She started laughing as she began looking for her clothes. "You're such a tease princess…"

"Come on, high admiral you are to welcome the new ensigns today," Cagalli then leaned back over to him and placed a kiss on his lips. He quickly pulled her back down to the bed and hovered over her, "Ath…Athrun…we need to get ready…Myrna will get on your case if we keep this up…"

"So eager to leave me all alone princess," Athrun teased and Cagalli rolled her eyes. She stood back up and Athrun looked at her with a small playful pout, when did Athrun get so childish. She gathered up her clothes and heard a knock on Athrun's door.

"Master Athrun…is Lady Cagalli in there with you," Myrna's voice rang from behind the door. Cagalli groaned and Athrun sighed, looks like they were caught again. Athrun quickly went to put on his pants and walked over to the door. He opened it after getting dressed and Cagalli was back in her clothes from the previous evening. "Oh Lady Cagalli…we need to get you ready, the least you could've done this activity in the other room." Cagalli blushed as Myrna and dragged her out of Athrun's room. After she shoved Cagalli into her bedroom to get ready and then Myrna then marched over to Athrun. "When are you going to marry her?"

Athrun blushed, "Well…we were thinking sometime after Kira and Lacus have married. She is the maid of honor and Kira asked me to be his best man, so it wouldn't be fair to take away their spot light right now. Also we haven't announced to the whole world quite yet that Cagalli and I are engaged."

"That might be true Master Athrun, but you cannot deny that you do wish to make her officially yours," Myrna smiled. "I haven't told you yet but the ring you gave her is absolutely beautiful."

"Uh, thank you Myrna." Athrun rubbed the back of his neck. "I hardly ever see her with it off…"

"She doesn't take it off even when she showers," Myrna laughed. "I told her she needs to take better care of it…"

"She…she…" Athrun's eyes lingered on Cagalli's door. He wondered how this new ring caused a different reaction out of her versus the previous one. Athrun smiled, "Cagalli is a stubborn girl."

"Yes, but it's her way of keeping you with her at all times," Myrna nodded and walked to Cagalli's room. "Well, you better get ready Master Athrun…you need to get ready for your day!"

"Oh, yes…you're right." Athrun went into his room and closed the door behind him. He sighed and began thinking about how the events in his life led him here. His heart was completely part of Orb and of course filled with Orb's leader. He smiled and walked over to his bathroom so he could shower. He would have to remake his bed a little later from his activities with Cagalli. He then wondered what trouble she was causing Myrna right about now. She knew she wouldn't be wearing a dress today but Myrna has been up to a few things that caused Cagalli to be upset after a session with Myrna. Athrun chuckled; Cagalli was a handful and always would be.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Athrun had made it to the base before Cagalli did since she was arguing about how to do her hair with Myrna. He was walking around to meet some of the new ensigns that had just been enlisted. He noticed a lot of the new recruits were young males but primarily dominated by a large population of women. _Great, Cagalli probably will make a comment about the new ensigns being mostly women because me. _Most of them were chatting around talking among friends and some of the higher ranking officers. Athrun just walked around until a loud commotion was going on around one area that caught his attention. Athrun cursed and ran over to the commotion. Athrun saw a few males in a fist fight and only to have Athrun sigh.

"Someone wants to tell me what the hell is going on here," Athrun yelled and everyone stopped and looked over at the admiral.

"Ad…admiral Zala…"

"It's Admiral Zala…"

"Oh, shit…Admiral Zala…."

"We are so in trouble…"

"Shut the hell up…"

"What is going on here," Athrun looked over the group. "Well, is anyone going to tell me what the hell was going on here? I highly doubt the head representative would want to see this kind of display on her visit." Whispers were going on around him, "Anyone?"

"Well, you see sir…"

"The argument was about Lady Cagalli…"

"Why would you all be fighting about that would require force concerning the Head Representative," Athrun asked watching the young men carefully. Granted most of the men here were probably around his age, "Well?"

"We got into a heated debate sir about Lady Cagalli's recent engagement," one of the men said.

"Why would her engagement be a source of argument," Athrun growled. It had been three weeks since they announced it to the other representative but how could it have trickled down already. They hadn't made a public announcement about their engagement.

"Sir," another saluted. "The debate was over who she could be engaged to. Whether she was engaged to another traitor like Yuna Roma or if she was actually engaged to a different kind of person."

"I'm positive that Head Representative Athha made sure who she has chosen would receive Orb's blessing," Athrun said looking at the young men.

"Sir, I mean you see her on a regular basis surely they've announced it to the other representatives at a cabinet meeting…"

"Yes, have you met him?"

"Do you know who he is?"

"Sir, do you know?"

Athrun sighed, "I do not know why the sudden interest in Representative Athha's engagement is but I suggest you recollect yourselves before she arrives."

"Sir, but everyone has seen her in the press with that ring on her finger…"

"Yes sir, he has to be either one of the representative's son…it would just be a repeat of what happened last time!"

"No, I heard he's one of the admirals…"

"No wait, I heard he is some rich tycoon that wants political interest."

"Yeah, I mean there is no way a normal guy could afford such a huge rock!"

"Well when you think about it…the guy has to be loaded in order to marry Lady Cagalli…"

Kisaka cleared his throat and caught the attention of everyone around the Admiral getting questioned. He had heard most of what was going on and came to see what had a caused such a ruckus. "Now, I'm sure you don't want to upset Lady Cagalli's fiancé like that now do you." Athrun looked at Kisaka surprised that he said something like that out loud. All of the young ensigns looked right at Athrun.

"No way…"

"High Admiral Zala…"

"He's the one engaged to Lady Cagalli…"

"That explains the huge rock on her finger…"

"At least he isn't like Yuna Roma…"

"He's just been the high admiral for at least half a year…"

"I heard they knew each other before that…"

"…no way! So that means they are like old sweet hearts or something."

"Admiral," Kisaka saluted. Athrun saluted in return and Kisaka moved aside to see Cagalli looking at him with a playful gleam in her eye dressed in her military uniform and hair pulled up in a loose bun. He knew Kisaka wouldn't openly announce their engagement like that considering it was his idea to keep it all secret which meant Cagalli had been listening this whole time as well. He groaned but smiled at Cagalli, "Lady Cagalli was searching for you and we came to see what was keeping you."

Cagalli walked over to him and smiled as everyone was watching intently. Some of the higher officers just smiled at the young couple, "We don't want to be late High Admiral Zala." Athrun looked over at Kisaka who just nodded at the young man. Athrun smiled and grabbed her hand as they walked hand in hand with their fingers intertwined with one another. Another surge of whispering broke out but now there was no turning back. Kisaka just smiled and followed behind the couple.

"No way…"

"So it's true!"

"Admiral Zala is the one…"

"See I told you she did a lot better this time around…"

"Yeah, Admiral Zala is a lot better choice…"

"You know this is only going to go public now," Athrun said to Cagalli.

"Kisaka told me the same thing before I told him to go save your ass," Cagalli smiled up at him. "There really is no point in keeping it secret now; everyone has noticed the ring by this point."

"Yeah, but…"

"We can even assume this Ulen Hibiki character is also aware of your relationship," Kisaka stated. "There is no point in keeping it hidden…but no public announcement needs to be made as of yet either. After all there is still the Clyne-Yamato wedding to worry about."

"Ugh, don't remind me, I promised Lacus I would go to the dress shop today and get fitted for my dress," Cagalli groaned.

"I'm sure Lacus found you a dress that isn't covered in lace or rhinestones," Athrun chuckled and Cagalli leaned her head on his shoulder. Some of the other military personnel looked over at Kisaka but Kisaka just smiled. Athrun had made sure she was on his left side so he could salute if need be but he was also ecstatic that they were holding hands in public. He had been aching to be holding her all the time and not just in the shadows or at home. He felt content being with her like this, he hated to admit it but he was envious on how open Kira and Lacus were in public about their relationship. He hated the fact he and Cagalli were hiding it from the world along with all of proposal letters she would receive. Sure, he had gotten upset that she was envious of the girls that crushed on him but this was different…these men were sending her gifts and love letters on a regular basis. At least now, they would now she belonged to him and he belonged to her.

"And not pink," Cagalli grumbled and Athrun chuckled.

"I'm sure Lacus is well aware of your tastes," Athrun kissed her forehead. "Now if you were to wear a corset again…I wouldn't mind."

Cagalli blushed and growled, "I thought we were going to keep that in the bedroom…"

Athrun smiled, "No one heard us, so don't worry."

"Pervert," Cagalli whispered only causing Athrun to laugh. "The ceremony shouldn't take long and we still need to talk about security issues."

"Don't worry we should be able to talk about topics later, that is if you two can keep your hands off of each other long enough," Kisaka teased causing the young couple to blush. "You two are quite the topic back at the manor."

"KISAKA!" Cagalli's face was a brilliant color of red as Kisaka laughed.

However off on the side there were few speaking among themselves, "I don't see what Admiral Zala sees in her…"

"She's the leader of a nation…what man wouldn't want that?"

"Now, now ladies we aren't here to ogle our test subjects."

"Tch, why do we need their blood samples anyway?"

"We don't need Zala's we need Athha's…we were able to infiltrate a ZAFT base which had some of his DNA samples, we just need hers," the male pointed at the blonde woman. "To think that you two bitches were able to sneak on the base without causing alarm…"

"It wasn't easy."

"No kidding…security is sure tight around here, lucky for us we were by main housing area for this base."

"Excuses," the male chuckled. "Well, hopefully we can stir up some trouble…after all we are here to test her abilities as well…make sure you get a good shot on her…we do need her to bleed a little bit."

"Roger that…"

"Yeah whatever, let's do it!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

See you next time!


	11. Chapter 11

**Sugarcarly: **ty ty ty XD

**Bubbles**: yay to being excited!

**CagsZala**: Well, since Cagalli is such a hot tempered woman so why not call in the Calvary aka Athrun to calm her down teehee.

**FushionAC**: Hibiki is a scientist so out of scientific curiosity you want to test different things. I have a few friends that work in the science field after you found out how one thing can work you do it again sure but you try to make it better and experiment in other options.

**Pamela**: I do proof read but it's hard to catch everything lol. But I try!

**Asga**: glad you liked!

**I Never Should Have Left**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny, because if I did there would be LOTS of changes. This is based off of the ending of the special edition IV and some images I saw. Takes place after the ending as Lacus Clyne and Cagalli Yula Athha going into their meetings.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter Eleven**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Damn it! Take cover! I want them captured if at all possible," Kisaka shouted. It was during the ceremony a few of their mobile suits were taken over. "Get to your machines, NOW!" Kisaka turned to see Athrun shooting at a few people trying to come after Cagalli and Cagalli was shooting her own gun that she had taken off one of the attackers. Athrun growled and took Cagalli's hand, "Do you think you can make it to your suit, Athrun?"

Athrun looked over at the colonel, "From here yes, but what about Cagalli…"

"Take her with you," Kisaka shouted. "We'll cover for you two…if you can get to the Justice we can apprehend them faster."

"Alright," Athrun pulled on Cagalli who nodded, "Do you have enough bullets?"

"I think so," Cagalli said shooting some standing behind Athrun. "You don't think that clone did this do you?"

"Right now I can't say but they were definitely after you regardless who this is," Athrun jumped off the stage and held out his arms. Cagalli jumped down as he caught her effortlessly. Kisaka shook his head, even in the midst of a fight they acted like a couple.

Kisaka quickly began barking orders over the radio, "Admiral Zala is heading your way Erica…have the Justice ready for him."

"Roger that!"

Athrun tried to avoid getting Cagalli into any more danger as they maneuvered around the crowds of people and rubble. He was trying to get to the hanger that held his Justice not too far from the stage they were at. He knew he could leave Cagalli there with Erica Simmons and a few others in that hanger. He cursed as some debris shot their way he quickly moved to shield her. "Damn it…"

"Athrun," Cagalli checked him over to make sure he was alright.

"I'm fine," Athrun smiled as he hugged her close. "We need to make it to the hanger…"

"I'm going with you," Cagalli said and Athrun looked at her sternly.

"No, you are not," Athrun placed both hands on her shoulders.

"You can't stop me, they are after me…"

"Damn it, Cagalli…" Athrun looked at her, "You stay where it's safe…"

"I can't sit by and watch you get hurt," Cagalli pleaded. "It's my duty as head representative to make sure everyone's safe…"

"As my fiancée you need keep yourself safe," Cagalli looked up at him surprised. His eyes held worry and love that Cagalli found herself loving him more than before just by seeing the intensity in his eyes. She nodded her head as Athrun continued to pull them along until they reached the hanger which held both of their mobile suits even though Cagalli gave Mu La Flaga permission to fly it when need be. "Stay here with Ms. Simmons, alright?"

"Please be careful and if you do anything stupid I'll kick your ass," Cagalli threatened. Athrun kissed her firmly as Erica came up next to the blonde woman. Athrun ran off to the Justice.

"Let's go Lady Cagalli," Erica guided the young woman inside. Cagalli watched helplessly as Athrun was climbing into his mobile suit. They went inside the control room and Athrun's voice and face came over the system. "Is everything looking good on your end, Admiral Zala?"

"All systems are green, Ms. Simmons…please make sure my stubborn fiancée doesn't get into any trouble."

"HEY! You better make sure you come back in one piece buster," Cagalli shouted. "Or I will personally launch just to kick your ass…"

"Aye, aye, Representative Athha…" Cagalli grumbled as she heard Athrun chuckle with a salute on the video screen. She watched as Justice went from gray to red and moved out of the hanger. Erica shook her head with a smile; the two were so in love it was just like a good old romance movie. She turned to see the worried look on the young blonde's face. She had grown up quickly over the past two years but what kept her true to herself was her personality. She was still stubborn and headstrong but Athrun wouldn't have her any other way. When it came to maturity Athrun had a candle over Cagalli but that's why they were perfect for each other. She knew when to bring him back down to reality and he knew how to make her level headed in times of need. She found it personally disappointing when Athrun had reenlisted in ZAFT which undoubtedly broke Orb's princess' heart. She was glad the two had made amends and were on their way to getting married. She knew that Cagalli wouldn't want to get married any time soon since her twin brother was marrying in about five months' time.

"Don't worry about him, he will be fine," Erica said and Cagalli nodded. Erica then saw the ring on her finger, "Oh so that's the ring everyone is talking about."

Cagalli looked down at her hand, "Oh yeah…it's been the big talk…"

"I hope he doesn't do anything to cause that mobile suit to be heavily damaged, I really don't feel like repairing anything," Erica shrugged causing Cagalli to look at her as if she was crazy. The two women stood still as they heard gun shots being fired outside of the control room. Both women mentally cursed as they held their guns ready. The door flew open and both women were prepared to stand their ground.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Do you really think you can protect her?"

"What," Athrun rasped as he took out another mobile suit. He took in his surroundings as most of the military personnel had been evacuated along with the civilians that were invited to the ceremony. It looked like they were going to need to rebuild some of the hangers. Athrun cursed as he blocked another attack, "Stop this!"

"Sorry, orders are orders!"

"What do you think you can accomplish by harassing Cagalli?" Athrun shouted by taking down another suit.

"We are to create the perfect ultimate coordinator, a generation of them," another voice spoke to him with an air of cockiness. "She will be the mother of the new generation of ultimate coordinators!"

"Like hell if I let you," Athrun attacked but his attack was blocked.

"There is nothing you can do to stop us! She will be the mother of the new legacy of Ulen Hibiki!"

"We just need a little sample of her DNA! You know some blood samples…"

"What," Athrun hissed.

"You don't need to worry she will be taken care of!"

Athrun cursed and had his hands full with two more suits coming after him. He glared and quickly evaded their attacks, it was getting difficult to hold them all off. He then heard Kisaka, "Athrun…I know you don't want to but if you cannot take them down without killing them…then I suggest you either take them down before I have to listen to your fiancée talk about the many ways she _will_ kill you."

Athrun shook his head, "Leave it to her to threaten me at a time like this."

"Well, you know Cagalli…" Kisaka shrugged on the video link. "Either way, you're going to have to take them down…it seems no way around it."

"Roger that…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"There was a what," Kira asked looking at Yzak and Dearka.

"There is a massive battle down in Orb, most likely the group that wants Athha," Yzak said showing him some video feed. "Apparently the news is going crazy over this."

"This is live," Dearka asked. "Crap…that's the Justice."

"Athrun's fighting," Kira clenched his fists. "It means the fight is serious."

"You could always go down in the Freedom and help, she is your sister after all," Dearka said coolly. "From the looks of it that Hibiki guys seems to have a lot of people on his side."

"I have no doubt this group is related to the group that still supports Patrick Zala," Yzak sighed. "This isn't going to be pretty if word gets out."

"Yes but this is between Orb and the radicals not EAF versus PLANTs," Dearka pointed out. "Either way, we need to get in contact with Orb…"

Kira shook his head, "See if you can contact the control room of that particular base. Hopefully we can get a clear link; the media is probably having a field day right now."

"No kidding, Athrun is going to have his hands full with press conferences," Dearka chuckled. "I don't envy the guy…he's gotten a lot of face time."

"This isn't the time for jokes," Yzak barked at his friend. "We need to make sure this doesn't spark another Natural versus Coordinator war."

"Kira, are you going down?" Dearka asked and Kira shook his head, "Why not?"

"Even if I go down right now, I wouldn't be any use…Athrun seems to have it under control," Kira pointed at the screen. "We need to make sure we can identify the Patrick Zala supporters, if we have a leak in ZAFT it could mean the end of us as well."

"Wow, thinking like a real leader," Dearka said trying to act like he was surprised. Kira looked at him confused, "Maybe being the Chairwoman's fiancé is a good thing for you…she's rubbing off on you."

Kira chuckled lightly, "I know Athrun has it under control, I doubt he would let anything happen to my sister, she is a stubborn one."

"You've got that right, she beats Yzak on the stubbornness scale," Dearka chuckled.

"Shut the hell up, Dearka…"

"Well, either way we should offer them some kind of help considering their base is probably going to have to be rebuilt."

"Sounds good we should make a group ready to head over to Orb," Kira nodded. "I'll have you and Yzak go down to handle anything official if need be."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" Athrun winced as Cagalli was cleaning the cut on his forehead. Cagalli was continuing to insult him. He had gotten a little careless and his cockpit got hit. Some of the shards of metal had pierced his skin lucky for him his forehead was just grazed. "Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!"

"I think I get the idea Cagalli," Athrun winced again as she pressed the ointment into his wound. She glared at him, "Sorry, I got a little careless…"

"Careless? A little? I would say you went off the deep end," Cagalli growled and Athrun laughed nervously. When she got that look you better hope you could escape her wrath. She was dangerous. Beyond dangerous in Athrun's mind set, "Please…don't do that again."

Athrun nodded and looked over at Kisaka, "Have they gotten that one pilot to talk?"

"Unfortunately no," Kisaka shook his head. "I can tell you one thing; he is with Ulen Hibiki…the guy we encountered back up in the PLANTS. They are indeed after Cagalli."

"Damn it," Athrun cursed. "How did they get into the base and able to get some of our machines?"

"That's what we are reviewing right now, oh and word has come from the PLANTs," Kisaka said handing Athrun a paper. "Apparently Kira thought it would be a good idea to send help to the base."

"That Kira," Athrun smiled. "He is still the same as ever."

"Idiot…"

Athrun sighed, "Cagalli…"

"I'm still mad at you," Cagalli glared at him. Kisaka took that as his cue and left the couple alone. Erica also stepped out as Athrun was left to calm the princess. Athrun was really the only one that could piss her off beyond belief and have her smiling in the next second. Kisaka almost felt bad for the Admiral as he was being used by the council to play the mediator at times. But who better to calm the head representative than her own fiancé? Kisaka and Erica leaned on the walls so they could hear the conversation in the room.

"Cagalli…"

"What?"

He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her into his lap. He kissed her cheek, "Now princess…can't your knight get a little thank you from his princess that he tried so hard to protect?"

Cagalli pouted, she hated it. She hated it when he acted so un-Athrun like, turning the tables on her. He did it on purpose; he was becoming more of a romantic and flirt making Cagalli flustered. He always had the upper hand and she never thought it was fair. Athrun then began kissing her sweetly and gently tugging at her bottom lip with his teeth. She closed her eyes and sighed in defeat. Athrun won…he always found ways to win her over…she wanted to find a way to get the upper hand in their relationship but he was proving to her he wore the pants. He pulled away from the kiss and Cagalli hugged him. "Just don't take any unnecessary risks please…you give me a heart attack every time you do."

Athrun hugged her in return, "I'm sorry. I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"You better," Cagalli inhaled his scent even after being in his mobile suit for so long he smelt like his usual scent. She loved how he smelt and Athrun wanted to ask what she was doing but the door opened to reveal Kisaka and Erica. They both had smiled on their faces knowing that the two were alright now. They weren't the ideal fairy tale relationship but they had something special that many people do not find in their one life time. They were quite a pair and visually they were a matching couple he was like the night with his darker hair and she was day with her bright blonde locks. "Your hair is getting pretty long; you're going to have to start putting up in a ponytail!"

Athrun arched a brow, "I'll cut it before I let that happen." Athrun then noticed her wince, "What's the matter?" Athrun then looked over to her right arm and narrowed his eyes. "What happened?"

"Uh…" Cagalli got nervous. She didn't want to tell him what happened in the control room after he left with the Justice. She looked over at Kisaka and Erica briefly pleading for help.

"Cagalli…"

"Well, you see…"

"Cagalli, why are you bleeding…you can't tell me some old wound acted up either," Athrun pushed off her jacket and Cagalli didn't bother to struggle. She recently had it bandaged up and he could tell just by looking at it. His eyes were staring up in her face as she was trying to look anywhere but at him.

"They came in here," Cagalli sighed. "Ms. Simmons and I fought off the one enemy that was banging on the door. He got a lucky shot…he pointed a gun at me so Ms. Simmons couldn't shoot him."

"Where is he now?"

"He…he got away after he pressed some kind of cloth on my arm," Cagalli whispered and she could tell without looking at him, that Athrun's blood was boiling with frustration.

"Cagalli…"

"Now if you two are done," Kisaka cleared his throat before the situation in the room got any worse. Hearing that Cagalli was actually shot it didn't sit well with him either but he knew Athrun could go off the deep end. "I already accepted the help ZAFT will be providing for us on your behalf."

"Thanks," Athrun said simply while still staring at Cagalli.

"I was also able to inform the press you are unable to release any formal statement of the incident at this time," Kisaka handed him the list of reporters that had been there. "So you'll need to come up with some kind of speech in response to the press."

"Alright," Athrun responded looking over the list with Cagalli still in his lap refusing to let her go after the news he just received. Cagalli's breathing had evened out and Athrun smiled knowing she had fallen asleep but his conversation was far from over with her. Kisaka chuckled and Erica shook her head with a happy smile.

"She most have worn herself out but…I'm starting to wonder," Erica scanned the blonde woman's body.

"Wonder what," Kisaka asked.

Erica whispered over to Kisaka, "She isn't pregnant is she?"

Athrun picked up on what Erica had just asked; his coordinator hearing sometimes came in handy. "No she isn't…" Erica stood up straight, "the past couple of nights we haven't been going to bed early…"

"Oh those late night activities keeping you kids up," Erica teased only to get a blush out of Athrun. "Don't need to be bashful, Myrna tells us about them and what she hears from the other maids in the manor."

Kisaka chuckled, "I guess we don't have to wait too long before we see future heirs to the Orb legacy."

"Shut up," Cagalli grumbled in her sleep. Everyone shared in the laughter.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"What do you mean they are _busy_," Yzak arched his brow. Yzak and Dearka were standing in the living room space waiting for Athrun and Cagalli to come down. They came down for official business since they were offering to help rebuild their base. They were also offering to help place extra security with the help of ZAFT. Most of the ZAFT soldiers were looking forward to visiting Orb and sightseeing. Yzak grumbled at some of his subordinates reminding them they were here on assignment not to take time off. Yzak was dressed in his white uniform and Dearka in his black. Dearka just sighed as he heard Yzak grumbled at one of the maids.

"Yzak, oh Yzak, even after being with Shiho you can't get the hint about a couple being _busy_," Dearka joked and Yzak looked at his friend as if he lost his mind. "They are having sex…duh!"

"Well he should learn to keep it in his pants long enough to come down here to talk business," Yzak crossed his arms. "I should knock down his door right now and drag him out."

"Yeah right and walk in a very steamy intimate scene, I think not," Dearka made his way over to couch and sat down. "Just wait a little bit; we did arrive unannounced to begin with."

"Stupid Zala," Yzak sat down with a scowl on his face.

"What was that Yzak," Athrun asked dressed in his Orb uniform but without the jacket. Yzak stared at his former comrade and good friend. "I didn't you think you guys would be coming down."

"We figured we could help you out with some information we found on Ulen Hibiki…the sadistic clone," Dearka said handing him a computer disc. "You might want Cagalli to see it as well."

Athrun nodded and looked over at one of the maids, "Could you tell Cagalli when she is done with her shower to join us?"

"Of course master Athrun…"

"Thank you," Athrun then turned to his friends. "Would you guys like anything? Coffee? Tea?"

"Sure, sounds great," Dearka smirked. "I guess I don't need to ask how your sex life is going since you two were _busy_."

"Dearka," Athrun paled a little bit. He was a private person he didn't want his personal life out in the open. The maids all giggled that were walking around the room. Some of them were bringing them tea and finger foods to eat with the tea.

"What, you're a healthy man after all…aren't you,"Dearka teased and Yzak sat their quietly. He had already been the subject of Dearka's questioning before so he was silently enjoying the fact his rival was on the receiving end.

"I believe you came here to talk about work not about my personal life," Athrun quickly trying to change the subject.

"Well, Cagalli isn't down here yet so I think we can discuss your personal life all we want," Dearka smirked.

"Wipe that expression off your face," all three men turned to see Cagalli coming down the stairs. She was wearing her usual council attire minus the jacket as well. Her hair was up in a ponytail as she made her way over to Athrun and sat down next to him. Once she took her seat Athrun placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, Cagalli looked over at him with a confused look. The most they did in front of other people was hold hands…kissing of any sort he never really did. She decided to shrug it off and easily her temper fumed when she heard Dearka snickering in the background. "What's so funny Dearka?"

"Nothing, it's just funny to see Athrun so chummy with you," Dearka smirked. "That's all. Anyway, since you are both here we have new information we wanted to show you."

Yzak nodded and handed Athrun the file, "We have reason to believe Ulen Hibiki is working with the Patrick Zala supporters primarily…we even found one of the medical base when we first enlisted was raided and the only thing missing was items under your name, Athrun."

"What," Athrun looked up at Yzak with wide eyes. "Me?"

"What? You deaf," Yzak glared at the admiral. "Yes you, according to rumors they might want to try to make a coordinator and natural child just for kicks."

Dearka shook his head, "Scientific curiosity, how many different ways can you create the ultimate being."

Athrun read over the file and showed it to Cagalli. "The reason for the attack?"

"Well to get Cagalli's blood sample which Colonel Kisaka said they did get. The blood sample probably will be used to see if they can actually create an ultimate coordinator from the get go of an artificial womb," Dearka sighed. "Kira was able to find out that he was actually in his mother's womb and probably sometime during her first trimester was he extracted from her body. However getting Cagalli pregnant doesn't seem to be on their top priority list…"

"That's so cruel to the mother," Cagalli sadly said reading over the file. "So Kira and I are identical twins then."

"Yes," Dearka nodded handing her another file. "One photo is of your mother, you can see both of you look like her. The only thing different about you two are your hair and eye color. The next one is from Miriallia, she did a facial comparison of you both and you both have same features minus the fact you are female and Kira is a male confirming the fact you two are identical twins regardless."

"Regardless of Kira being a coordinator and me a natural," Cagalli stated.

"We are going to assume from how Kira was born is not the way they want to go about it. They want to try to recreate the ultimate coordinator minus the baby being initially in a woman's body," Yzak had a look of disgust when he thought about what they were trying to do. "However if they do not succeed in this, they will more than likely go after Athha. The next option would be to impregnate Athha, extract the baby then place the baby in an artificial womb then manufacture their ultimate coordinator. Once they have their one perfect product…"

"Would be to clone that perfect product," Dearka inserted into the conversation. "Since Ulen Hibiki claims to be the product of perfect cloning he would just need one perfect coordinator born from this and clone until he can't clone no more."

"This guy is sick,"Cagalli's face paled and Athrun placed an arm around her. He pulled her closer to him. Athrun rubbed her arm, "What kind of monster was my biological father?"

"He was a very ambitious man," Dearka said softly.

"Ambition can either make or break a person," Yzak added in. "It's really a dangerous tool in the human personality just like power."

"So all we can do is wait and see if they succeed? We need to find them now before they decide they want to go after Cagalli," Athrun sighed, "I wouldn't honestly doubt if there were people still out there trying to make bio-humans. I remember when I was still on the Minerva and we found that lab, it was…it made my stomach churn. All just because of power they are ambitious and want to gain more power."

"Create the ultimate coordinator to fight off the naturals and in turn the naturals create bio-humans," Cagalli placed the paper on the coffee table in front of her. "It's almost like a never ending cycle we are stuck in. Even though the people who support the ideas we all share in this room there are people like LOGOS, Blue Cosmos, Patrick Zala and Gilbert Durandal supporters…"

"Even so, we keep moving forward," Athrun had a look of determination. "Unlike an outright attack on the Earth or the PLANTS this attack was on Cagalli…to create more weapons for later on in the future."

"That's just so twisted," Dearka groaned. "Pretty much this is not a war for today but for the tomorrow. They want to grow their own personal army to do their bidding. That's just so twisted."

"Twisted or not, imagine if word got out that Cagalli Yula Athha, the famed daughter of Uzumi Nara Athha, was actually the daughter of that nut case," Yzak shook his head. "It becomes the biggest scandal the world has ever seen and people would easily turn on her."

"I agree to a certain point there Yzak but," Dearka looked over at Cagalli. "She's engaged to a coordinator and Athrun is engaged to a Natural…even if it isn't official public knowledge but they are living proof that a relation between Natural and Coordinator can happen. Plus Orb is a nation that has both Naturals and Coordinators; I highly doubt there would be a large amount of people that would turn against Cagalli."

"I guess you have a good point for a chance," Yzak looked over to see Cagalli pouting about something. Athrun was just smiling down at the princess and it only made her pout more. "From a political stand point, they probably should get just get married regardless of her brother…"

"Yeah, but being siblings Cagalli won't take the spot light away from Kira and Lacus," Dearka smiled as Cagalli turned away from Athrun that was sighing. He didn't know when the two of them got lost in their own conversation but it was funny to watch Cagalli and Athrun. They were really the perfect pair to show the world about Naturals and Coordinators. There really was a chance for world peace but it would take more than just them getting married but it would a pivotal moment in history. They would need to take down Ulen Hibiki before the two of them could live happily and have their own family. As long as this Ulen Hibiki is running around freely, Cagalli could not be safe.

"You also know that Yamato worries about her none stop right, because she is his twin sister," Yzak responded. "He trusted us to watch over her…"

"He also knows those two will change history or at least put a lasting mark on it," Dearka pointed. Yzak followed his gaze on the couple; Athrun and Cagalli were lost in their own little world. Both coordinators had to admit there were times you forgot Cagalli was a natural when it came to certain skills. She was on par with some coordinators and then to top that off, the way the two looked together…they just fit. Now they only need to get rid of one unwanted puzzle piece -Ulen Hibiki and his group.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

See you next time!


	12. Chapter 12

**Sugarcarly: **Oh weddings! Wedding bells will be ringing soon!

**FushionAC**: I know right! Considering they are part of the main cast and it would've been just a nice touch to see them get married in the anime! Natural and Coordinator marriage of the century! Oh well, I guess I can just write about, eh?

**Cutie66**: Aww, I'm sorry! Haha, I had a bit of writer's block. I try not to post until I've worked at least half of the next chapter. XD Well, most couples tend to be that way, and when I was watching Destiny…they sure acted that way all the damn time…all those glances. Even when he was arguing with her on the cliff it was like he forgot that Kira and Miriallia were there.

**Kitty**: Here is what's next!

**KiraYamato20102**: Haha, sorry about that happens when I get stuck.

**TJR**: aww shucks, thanks!

**AN**: To all that sent me PMs for story requests, sorry that I haven't replied to you individually…but I do consider all of them. If they are possible for me to work on them without skewing too much from the characters I do write them. My flash drive is filled with a lot of rough drafts from the many requests I've received. I also know that I haven't finished another GS/GSD story about Yzak/Shiho…that one I really did get stuck and can no longer find the original…but I will try to finish that as well. XD so hang tight!

**I Never Should Have Left**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny, because if I did there would be LOTS of changes. This is based off of the ending of the special edition IV and some images I saw. Takes place after the ending as Lacus Clyne and Cagalli Yula Athha going into their meetings.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter Twelve**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cagalli slowly woke from her sleep. Her curtains were wide opened letting sun light shine through windows. She turned her head to the side and noticed the empty spot next to her. She slowly sat up and looked around for her fiancé. She then heard the door to the bathroom open and saw an already dressed Athrun. Cagalli frowned, today was the day that Athrun was supposed to be at the parliament with her. She groaned she knew what this was about. She knew that they were going to push the issue of marriage and try to get Athrun to side with them. She was pretty sure that Athrun also was aware why they invited him to a meeting that didn't have anything to do with military issues. Cagalli pouted as Athrun sat down next to her on the bed and kissed her softly.

"You're awake, sleepy head," Athrun teased and Cagalli grumbled. "You should get ready; we don't want the other emirs to think we're purposely skipping the meeting."

"Oh shut up, you know what they are going to talk about," Cagalli sighed and slipped away from Athrun.

"Even so, we still need to go to the meeting," Athrun told her with a smile. "Besides, there might actually be a good reason for them calling me to the meeting."

"Athrun," Cagalli sighed and began walking to the bathroom. "Fine, I'll get ready."

"That's my girl," Athrun had a smirk on his face and Cagalli stuck out her tongue at him. She then walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. He was sure they were going to press the issue of the wedding between them. He knew since he was considered the level headed one of the two, they were going to try to persuade him to agree with the majority. He chuckled; it was funny how everyone used him to get to Cagalli. He closed his eyes for a moment and heard a soft knock at his door. He stood up and opened the door to see Myrna handing him Cagalli's clothes.

"Make sure you two aren't late for the meeting," Myrna said with a bright smile.

"I'll try but you know how Cagalli can be," Athrun chuckled.

"She is a stubborn girl, that she is," Myrna smiled. "She's in good hands."

"Huh," Athrun was taken back as Myrna hugged him. "Miss Myrna…"

"After her father's death I was sure she wouldn't have been the same, you saved her from sadness and kept her the same Cagalli we all know and love," Myrna sniffed a bit. "It was only when you left Lady Cagalli she lost that part of her…and when you returned all was well again."

"Miss Myrna…I'm sorry," Athrun said sadly. "If I had known at the time what my decision would have caused I would've never left. Maybe then Cagalli wouldn't have caved into the emirs and refused the marriage."

"Even if you were here Master Athrun," Myrna pulled back from the hug. "They would've still tried to force her to agree with the treaty and the marriage. She just would've been able to fight it longer but then would you have found out about that scoundrel of a chairman if you did not rejoin the ZAFT forces?"

Athrun sighed, "Even so…I almost lost the one person that I hold most dear. I have no family left and Cagalli gave me a home. She granted me a new identity when I asked her to and gave me a roof over my head."

"She would've done it for you regardless of her feelings but because she fell in love with you she couldn't just let you suffer," Myrna smiled at the young admiral. "The type of love you two share is truly a rare gift; make sure to cherish it always."

"I will, Miss Myrna…I will," Athrun smiled at her warmly. "I owe Kira a lot for taking care of her in my absence granted he is her brother after all…"

"I think you and Master Kira both know very well, who Lady Cagalli likes to take care of her."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"So far we are failing in creating a being in this artificial womb."

"We shouldn't have tried to do this from the beginning; we should've done it the way it was done before."

"Yes, we should impregnate the woman and remove the child into the artificial womb."

"Are you crazy? We would have to attack Orb right out and kidnap her? Do you realize how much security surrounds the head representative?"

"It's been two months and we have yet to succeed in getting a child to grow in the artificial womb."

"Gentleman," Ulen spoke up first. "It would seem we do have to go about this in the same manner that was taken almost nineteen years ago. We will just need to find an opportune moment to kidnap the head representative of the Orb Union."

"Are you insane?"

Ulen shook his head, "There will be times she will be poorly guarded. We just need to observe her a little more…and that coordinator of hers."

"We can send out surveillance teams."

"Has it been enough time since our last endeavor?"

Ulen nodded, "We will send out surveillance teams and see how they are doing. They have to be busy in looking for us, so all we need to do is wait for a good window of opportunity."

"Are you serious?"

"You are really going to do this?"

"Yes, observe her for at least a week," Ulen said confidently. "See how often she is with Zala…and if anything we could always use the media…"

"The Orb Union is very well aware who Athrun Zala is."

"Well, just observe them for now. We can't afford to many any mistakes. After a week I want a full report on her," Ulen stated. "We will strike at the moment we see an opening."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"We think it will be beneficial to Orb to see you two married…"

"I agree, after all think what it would do for our morale…think of the country's morale?"

"Indeed, Admiral Zala, what is your opinion on this?"

All eyes were on Athrun as he watched Cagalli's fuming face. It was yet another meeting about her marriage and he was of course invited to attend, but both he and Cagalli knew why before stepping into the room. He knew they were going to try to get them both in the room to push for them to marry. Amber eyes were burning, she was not happy about this recent turn of events.

"We understand that Lady Cagalli is hesitant due to the Clyne-Yamato wedding…"

"Even so, this is for Orb…you two obviously are planning to get married, so why not sooner?"

"It's not like we are asking for Heirs to the Athha line but at least a marriage."

Athrun shifted a bit in his chair, Cagalli was against the idea completely only because she didn't like being pushed around. She had gotten enough of it when he had left to go to the PLANTS. Athrun was getting a taste of the pressure that she had while he was gone. "If Representative Athha believes it to be a good idea, I will consent."

Cagalli glared at him, she hated it when he turned the tables on her. She growled in frustration, "What would this wedding exactly do for our country?"

"It would boost the morale…"

"Think of it history in the making, it's no secret who Admiral Zala is…and who is father was. This would just be something to show our nation's beliefs to the rest of the world."

"So you're making this look like some political marriage," Cagalli narrowed her eyes.

"Do not get us wrong Lady Cagalli, we understand the feelings between the two of you are genuine however it would yes prove politically where we stand but also that a relationship between a natural and coordinator are possible."

"I agree! It doesn't hurt that you both are fine looking young people either. You two do make a very handsome couple."

"Is that why you asked Admiral Zala to be in this meeting today," Cagalli stood up from her seat. "That you wanted to corner the both of us…or maybe that you could get Admiral Zala to concede to your requests?"

"Admiral Zala is a noble man but we also know he wouldn't go against your wishes."

Athrun blushed, when did they get to know him so well? Athrun sighed and stood up from his seat. He walked over to stand next to Cagalli. He placed an arm around her waist, "Let the head representative and I discuss the matter for a while. At the end of the week we will give you our decision."

"Athrun…" Cagalli looked up at him, "Wh…what…"

Athrun looked down at her with a smile, "I understand what you are all saying gentlemen, however this engagement is not out of political reasons and I would hate to be viewed as such." Athrun then turned to look at the other emirs, "I understand the reason you are asking us to marry quickly and I do understand that due to the fact I am coordinator and Representative Athha is a natural would make an impact on the world." Athrun paused for a moment, "But the last thing I would want is for the representative to feel uncomfortable with such a rushed marriage after all it hasn't even been a year since the end of the second war."

"When you give us your answer at the end of the week, we would like a wedding date…"

"Or at least a projected date if you choose to wait."

"I can agree to that if need be."

"Will that satisfy you, Representative Athha?"

Cagalli kept her eyes on Athrun and he just smiled down at her. "That is fine; we will give you our answer in a week."

"Then let us proceed with our meeting."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Was that Cagalli just now," Kira asked removing his ZAFT coat. Lacus nodded, "What did she need?"

Lacus giggled, "Apparently the emirs are pushing for her and Athrun to be married."

Kira arched his brow, "Why are they rushing them?"

"History in the making, political views," Lacus shrugged with a bright smile. "Cagalli didn't seem too happy about it but she said that Athrun told them they would decide in a week's time."

Kira chuckled, "So Cagalli is fuming? She's probably pacing the floor with anger right about now."

"I think she doesn't want to take away from our wedding but also because they have kept their relationship quiet for the most part," Lacus had made her way to Kira and hugged him. "I don't think she's quite ready to show the world her relationship with Athrun."

"I don't blame her," Kira returned the hug he was receiving from his fiancée. "She won't be able to go around Orb with Athrun without the media at every turn."

Lacus nodded, "Yes, but Athrun seems to be handling the media quite well. I've seen some of his public speeches and how he interacts with them…I believe Cagalli is in good hands."

"You know, it's still kind of strange to me," Kira smiled down at his pink haired princess. "That my best friend is going to marry my twin sister. I mean sure I knew how close they were after the first war and all but he's going to be my brother-in-law…"

Lacus giggled, "But you two have been friends since you were children…so he was much like a brother to you, wasn't he?"

"I guess you're right," Kira kissed her gently. "Athrun is a good man and he really does love Cagalli. I remember when he rejoined ZAFT and we met briefly on that cliff…one look at Cagalli and the ring, you saw something in his eyes. When he told Cagalli he couldn't come back with her because he was in the military again, he had such a hurt expression on his face."

"It's not easy to be away from the one you love," Lacus smiled. "For Athrun it was painful to fight against her, to be away from her like that…knowing the chances of being with her again were small."

"I remembered how long she cried once we got back to the Archangel and staring at the ring," Kira chuckled at the memory. "You could tell they were both hurting but being with Cagalli made me realize how close they really were. Then you went up to space and for a moment I could understand what Cagalli was feeling."

"Yes, but I did make a promise to come back to you," Lacus' smile faded for a moment. "Athrun didn't even promise that to her…from what you told me, he turned his back to her."

"Yes but when he left with us in the Archangel to go back to space," Kira said looking at his fiancée. "He said he it was alright, they didn't need to rush. They still had the same dream and when he put on that Admiral's uniform before I saw you…I knew he was going to go back to Cagalli."

"I'm glad you stayed with me," Lacus snuggled into his chest.

"I'm glad as well," Kira held her closer. "I think we should encourage them to marry as well."

"What do you mean," Lacus asked looking into his deep violet eyes.

"Well, if you think about it…it won't take away from our wedding at all," Kira smiled. "If anything it will just be a huge event for the media to cover two high profile weddings."

"Oh I see, so that way Cagalli wouldn't feel guilty," Lacus nodded.

"Yes and she always claims she's the oldest, so why shouldn't the oldest twin marry first," Kira chuckled and Lacus joined in.

"I think you're right, it will be nice to see them marry first mostly because it will only strengthen the resolve that coordinators and naturals can truly live in peace," Lacus smiled brightly. "That is until you actually know Athrun and Cagalli."

"Even then, they are still going to be the face of a natural and coordinator relations," Kira nodded. "I'll call Athrun right now and see how he is dealing with it."

"Maybe you should talk to Cagalli first," Lacus insisted. "She is the one that is the most upset about this."

"Alright," Kira kissed her gently and went over to video monitor. He quickly dialed the number and Cagalli's face appeared before him. "Hey Cagalli…"

"Kira?" Cagalli looked at him confused, "what are you doing calling me at a time like this?"

"Just wanted to talk to my little sister," Kira teased and saw Cagalli's face turn red.

"I'm older!"

"Ok, ok," Kira chuckled at his sister fuming in the video screen. "Anyway, Lacus just told me about what's going on down there. I think you should do as they ask…"

"WHAT! WHAT THE HELL KIRA! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Cagalli shouted.

Kira shook his head, "I think it would be good for you and Athrun not just the nation of Orb."

"What," Cagalli growled and felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look and Kira then saw Athrun come into view. "My idiot brother is telling me that we should agree with the emirs."

"Is that so," Athrun looked over at Kira. "What's up, Kira?"

"I was telling your fiancée should hurry up and just get married," Kira shrugged as if it was nothing. "I think it would be a good idea."

"Kira…"

"Athrun, there haven't been any attempts on Cagalli for a good time now, so why not," Kira suggested with a smile on his face. "It would make it easier on the both of you."

"What about your wedding," Cagalli asked with her arms crossed.

"Cagalli, you don't need to worry about us," Kira looked at his sister. "We are still going to have our wedding but it would be nice to watch my baby sister get married and without me having to kidnap you."

"Oh shut it!"

Athrun chuckled, "I will discuss with the princess and see what she thinks of it."

"Make sure to take real good care of her, Athrun," Kira said with a smile. "She is quite stubborn…"

"You don't have to tell me twice…"

"HEY!"

Athrun kissed her cheek as Kira chuckled, "I have no problems in marrying the head strong princess but it's the princess that is having doubts I believe…"

"What, you think I am the one with cold feet," Cagalli glared at Athrun.

"Well you were the one that got kidnapped from her first wedding," Athrun teased and Cagalli glared. She stood up and Athrun looked at her in surprise, "Ca…Cagalli…"

"I'll tell the emirs we are getting married at the end of the month," Cagalli glared up into his face. Athrun actually felt a bit frightened by the fire burning in her eyes. "And we will see who gets cold feet!" She stormed out of the room living a baffled Athrun and a laughing Kira.

Athrun turned his attention to Kira, "You did that on purpose."

"You know this would be good not only for Orb but the rest of the world." Kira smiled at his friend, "It will also be good for you two and it will be a real new beginning." Athrun looked at him surprised, "Athrun, it would really be the moment you and Cagalli have let go of the past and moved on. I know you two still harbor some doubt but what better way to join your lives together."

"You're starting to sound like Lacus," Athrun chuckled and then sighed. "We will see if she tells the emirs tomorrow about her announcement…we did say a week's time we would answer them."

"Well, let us know the exact date and we'll be down there," Lacus said as she sat down next to Kira.

Athrun smiled, "Yeah, I will."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"So what did you find out?"

"They've started planning for a wedding."

"Oh a wedding," Ulen looked at his men with curious eyes. "Between Representative Athha and Admiral Zala?"

"That is correct, they have made no formal announcement as of yet but…that is what our informants have told us."

"When is the wedding to be held?"

"At the end of the month, security will probably be doubled since the last time she tried to get married she was kidnapped."

"Yes but a war was also stirring up," Ulen chuckled. "How lovely…I'm sure security will die down once the wedding over, they do need to have a honey moon…or better yet they will be coming up for her brother's wedding will she not?"

"More than likely…"

"So all we have to do is be patient for her arrival in PLANTS," Ulen said smoothly. "It will be the lowest amount of security around the Orb Princess."

"We have a deadline to meet…"

"They can wait…if we try anything foolish now, everything will be in ruin!" Ulen shouted, "If we are going to make this work we need to play our cards correctly. If we screw this up we have no chance of making the ultimate coordinator."

"It might have been easier to clone the boy…"

"But no guarantee that it could work," Ulen stood up. "It would be easier to start from the beginning then trying to clone him."

"What are you saying?"

"He might be current ultimate coordinator, but I'm sure we could push the envelope a little further, don't you think?" Ulen showed him some of his research. "I went as far as looking over the bio-human projects. I am most interested in this memory replacement technique they developed."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying why not combine the best of two worlds," Ulen pointed to something else. "What is the point of making the ultimate coordinator if we can't control him or her?"

"I see your point."

"Yes, I agree. Why make an army we can't control."

"Yes, brilliant."

"If we all agree, I suggest we continue to figure out this mystery of this artificial womb and prepare it for our soon to be weapon."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cagalli sighed, she was reviewing more documents that had to be covered but lately the meetings had become less frequent. The world was slowly becoming peaceful and there were fewer worries to be burdened with. With Athrun as the high admiral he had most of the military back in top shape and the chain of command was flawless. Cagalli looked at her engagement ring on her finger and smiled, they were to go ring shopping today for their wedding bands. The whole nation of Orb was in a happy uproar with the announcement of a wedding at the end of the month. She had told the Emirs to prepare for a wedding at the end of the month and they were ecstatic to say the least. Orb would have a grand wedding that hopefully will happen without a problem or a runaway bride.

Dearka had called after he and Yzak had gone back to PLANTs about giving Athrun a bachelor party. Athrun point blank refused saying it was not a good idea especially if Dearka was hosting it. They were going to have a traditional Orb wedding much like the one she was trying to have with Yuna but this time around…he was the groom. Cagalli smiled as she remembered Athrun's flustered face when Dearka had called, she encouraged him to have the party but Athrun shook his head. Athrun was still the ever kind and noble gentleman. He would be coming to pick her up soon as it was almost dinner time. She stood up from her desk and quickly put things away. She enjoyed their dinners together; it was just the two of them always sitting together. They had promised each other no talk of work at dinner…it could wait till breakfast.

So no official business would be discussed over dinner…they could talk about their day just no details till breakfast. Cagalli smiled as she watched her mint green Haro bouncing around her office. She had turned it back on for a little bit needing a distraction. The wedding planning was driving her crazy but she let Myrna handle it for her. She trusted her judgment on a dress as long as it didn't look like the one she wore for Yuna Roma. Myrna promised a lovely simple gown that would reflect her personality but also make Athrun the luckiest man alive. Athrun would be wearing his formal Orb Uniform and Cagalli couldn't wait. Athrun has always been a sharp dressed man and in that uniform he looks quite tempting. She blushed remembering the last time he wore it they were quite intimate.

"Cagalli," Cagalli was broken out of her thoughts as Athrun's baritone voice called to her. She looked over at the door to see the man she was daydreaming about just moments before. The small green haro jumped at him. He chuckled as he caught it, "I see you been letting the little guy play in your office."

"He's a good distraction," Cagalli smiled and walked up to her fiancée. She kissed him gently and he returned the kiss. "So where we eating for dinner tonight?"

"Somewhere in town, we need to shop for our rings first," Athrun told her. "I promised Myrna we would decide on them today."

Cagalli rolled her eyes, "I think everyone is more excited than us."

"Trust me princess I am very excited," Athrun told her as they walked out of her office hand in hand. "I can't wait till you're my wife and I can rightfully call you so."

Cagalli blushed, "Athrun…"

Athrun just kissed her cheek; he had become a little more public with his display of affection. In public it was mostly just kisses on cheek, he told her once that if he kissed her on the lips in public there was a chance he wouldn't be able to contain himself. Cagalli smiled at the memory as they made their way to downtown part of the city. They were going to one of the most expensive jewelry shops in Orb but Athurn and her both make quite a bit of money. Cagalli hardly ever spent money to begin with but Athrun was able to get some of his father's assets under control and of course his current income as the high admiral. She didn't know what she did in life to deserve such a man but she was happy. Personality wise they didn't always match at least not at the beginning but that's what sparked the initial attraction. Now with age she had tamed most of her temper but he was still the same Athrun. There was one chance, he was more open and carefree when he was with her…but this was the side he would only show her. He didn't even really show Kira, his best friend that side.

Cagalli had once told Kira about it only to have her brother not believe her. Cagalli rolled her eyes at the memory, her brother saying that was not an Athrun type of behavior. No matter how many times Cagalli told him otherwise, Kira did not believe her. She looked over at Athrun who was paying attention to the road while driving took a glance at her. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Cagalli smiled back as Athrun changed the gears in his car.

"Really, then why were you staring?"

"Oh shut up," Cagalli giggled. "You are so paranoid."

"Me? Paranoid? I think not princess," Athrun chuckled as they pulled up to the jewelry story. "However, they did say a picture does last longer."

"Shut up," Cagalli grumbled as she got out of the car. Athrun had gone to the other side and helped her out. "I can get out myself…"

"Yes, but are you going to deny your future husband the right to help you out of the car," Athrun teased getting a blush from Cagalli. He had been having too much fun using the word Husband around her. They were going to be nineteen this year and to be married. They had seen more battles than most adults and here they were at the jewelry store ready to buy their wedding bands. Cagalli's blush deepened in color, she had argued they were still young but even though she was young…it felt so right. She wanted to marry Athrun Zala, the red knight that captured her heart not too long ago. She smiled up at him as they walked into the jewelry store as the sales clerks all looked up in glee.

"Do we have to," Cagalli pouted.

"Yes, princess…" Athrun smiled, "I would hate to be without a ring on our wedding day."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Athrun and Cagalli's wedding next chappie! XD but what is bad Ulen planning? Oh well, see you next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

**TJR: **Aww, thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed!

**FushionAC**: Well, read on and see what happens next! XD

**Asaga**: Yay weddings!

**SugarCarly**: Haha, well I promise nothing bad happens to Cagalli in this chapter.

**Kitty**: yes wedding!

**Cutie66**: I don't know quite yet how many chapters. I probably won't try to go for too long. I might stop around 20 or maybe before then. idk yet XD

**I Never Should Have Left**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny, because if I did there would be LOTS of changes. This is based off of the ending of the special edition IV and some images I saw. Takes place after the ending as Lacus Clyne and Cagalli Yula Athha going into their meetings.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

A week before the big wedding and Orb was having a field day. Decorations all around Orb had been going up in shops, business buildings, homes and such. Cagalli still finds it hard to believe she was actually very excited and nervous all at the same time. It was so unlike her arranged wedding to Yuna Roma…it felt so right and perfect. This was the way a bride was supposed to feel on her coming wedding. Their friends had all come to join them for this special day; they were all staying in the guest house on the Athha property. Myrna was busy preparing Cagalli for her final fitting of her wedding dress and Cagalli hated to admit it but she was in love with the dress. It was a simple sweet heart cut dress with a belt of rhinestones in the pattern of flowers right under the best line that went around to the back. The dress was in the ball gown shape for at her waist the dress belled out slightly and had a semi cathedral train. Down the back of her dress was a pattern of buttons and rhinestones, the rhinestones were in the same shape of flowers as the one on her rhinestone belt. It was simple and elegant, the satin dress made her feel like a true princess and it was a soft shade of ivory almost shimmering in the natural light coming from the window.

Myrna had chased Athrun out of the manor saying he could not see the bride in her wedding gown until the day of the wedding. Athrun had chuckled and said he was going over to the guest how to talk with guests there. Myrna was having too much fun in being in charge of the bride. Cagalli felt them put the veil on to make sure it fit and since she had grown out her hair a little bit it would be done in soft curls. Since today was just a fitting they were making sure the dress fit perfectly which of course it did; Myrna had slaved over in choosing the perfect dress for Cagalli. Even though Cagalli was used to being put into dresses but when she was being willing it was more exciting for the caretaker.

"So, you got kicked out," Dearka chuckled as Athrun entered the guest house.

Athrun chuckled, "You could say that, Myrna refuses for me to get any glimpse of the wedding dress until the wedding day."

Kira laughed, "I heard its bad luck."

"Or maybe Myrna wants you to be dazzled when you see Cagalli for the first time in her dress," Lacus said softly with a bright smile.

Miriallia nodded, "Considering this will be an Orb traditional wedding…you will see her right after she exits her room and comes down the stairs."

Athrun smiled, "It's a bit different from what I've heard of most weddings but I'm just glad Cagalli hasn't been arguing with the ministers since then."

"To think the high and mighty Athrun Zala will be a married man at the end of this week," Yzak had his arms crossed with Shiho sitting next to him.

"Don't remind me, he is still refusing to let me throw him a bachelor party," Dearka whined and Miriallia elbowed him. "At least I can try to get him drunk at the reception! I heard it's going be extremely royal!"

"Yes with several members of the media there," Athrun sighed. "It will be a long day for the both of us."

"But to think, she won't just be Cagalli anymore she will be Mrs. Athrun Zala," Dearka chuckled as Athrun had a faint blush on his cheeks. "I remember when I first met her; you two were kind of attached at the hip."

"What," Athrun looked at the blonde coordinator with a confused expression.

"You know, speaking of the soon to be newlyweds…how did you two first me," Shiho asked and Athrun's blushed turned another shade of red.

"Uh, well… you see…" Athrun rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, how did you two meet," Kira asked looking at his best friend. "You two never did tell us how you guys met, I always assumed it was because Orb found you after that one battle but I'm starting to think that wasn't your first meeting."

"I remember that, stupid Zala here had his arm in cast," Yzak smirked. "You were wearing that amulet."

"I didn't think you paid that much attention," Dearka shrugged getting a dirty look from Yzak. "So tell us how you and the future Mrs. Zala met?"

"Well, Kira you are correct…I met Cagalli before they found me washed up on the beach after…well our battle," Athrun sighed. "It was actually after we first came down to Earth and my transport dropped me because a fighter craft was shooting at us."

"I have a feeling I don't like where this is going," Kira mumbled with an arched brow.

"I landed on a small deserted island and as soon as I exited the Aegis I was fired upon," Athrun recalling his first meeting with Cagalli. "I quickly took cover as she chased after me. However at the time, I thought Cagalli was a guy."

"I'm sure she gave you an earful about it," Kira chuckled.

"Well, I didn't realize she was a girl until I had pinned her to the ground and was preparing to stab her," Athrun sighed. "She screamed and well, my arm was across her chest." Athrun blushed in the memory and Kira's eyes looking at him. "Anyway, I ended up tying her up and tossed her gun into the water."

Yzak chuckled, "So you two ended up spending some quality time together. Maybe it was a good thing we didn't search for you till the next morning."

"Gee thanks," Athrun sarcastically replied. "I ended up untying her after she fell into the water and demanded I help her up."

"That sounds like Cagalli," Lacus giggled. "No matter the situation she finds a way to turn it into something else."

"You got that right," Kira chuckled.

"You could say that," Athrun smiled. "So after I helped her up she jumped into the rain to wash off the sand, she intrigued me and that's when I undid her ropes. She wasn't your typical military enemy and after repeatedly asking her if she was with the Earth Forces and receiving no for an answer…my curiosity grew."

"And you two didn't do anything," Dearka asked skeptical for a moment. Then again this was Athrun he was talking to; he wasn't the type of guy to just randomly jump a girl.

"Unlike you I have some manners," Athrun replied. "Anyway, we ended up spending the night in the cave and letting her clothes dry. We argued for a bit and I dozed off."

"You fell asleep with a Cagalli untied," Yzak asked wanting to burst into fits of laughter.

"She went after my gun and covered me with the blanket she was using to cover herself while her clothes were drying," Athrun responded. "We exchanged a few words and after a while of a staring contest she threw the gun."

"Wait, she threw a loaded gun," Dearka's jaw dropped.

Athrun nodded, "Imagine my surprise…a shot went off and it grazed my side. I couldn't believe her; she was first telling me she was going to shoot me and then wanted to dress my wound."

"Are you sure you want to marry her," Dearka asked as Yzak was laughing at the story that the GREAT Athrun Zala fell asleep and let a woman steal his gun.

Athrun chuckled, "She and I have come a long way since then."

"So when Cagalli announced herself to the Orb forces did you put the two and two together," Kira asked.

"Yes," Athrun sighed. "I also remember when we had infiltrated Orb to find the Archangel; she came running towards the fence after I had returned Birdie to you."

"I wondered why she came running," Kira smiled.

"Cagalli sure is a strange one," Dearka whistled. "I'm glad I have a sane woman," Dearka wrapped an arm around Miriallia's shoulders and she elbowed him. He made a small grunt but kissed his girlfriend's cheek. She just shook her head, "Anyway…that was what…when you were sixteen…so she is better behaved now."

"You make it sound like she's a child," Shiho pointed out and Deraka laughed.

"She can be childish," Kira sighed. "That's what makes her Cagalli."

"Master Athrun," Athrun turned at the sound of his name. There was Myrna smiling at the young man, "We're done with the fitting now."

"Alright," Athrun nodded and stood up.

"Huh where are you going," Dearka asked.

"We have rehearsal at the temple today, Cagalli and I both don't have meetings this week because of the wedding," Athrun responded. "However, it's filled with last minute wedding details."

"Better you than me," Dearka waved at his friend.

"We will see you all for dinner," Athrun said as he walked out the door.

"Man oh man, he's getting into this," Dearka smirked. "Never thought I see the day, Athrun Zala is getting married from the original Le Creuset team."

"Out of all of us, he was the only one engaged at the time," Yzak pointed over to Lacus. "He was originally supposed to marry her."

"Yeah, I remember," Dearka chuckled as Miriallia and Shiho looked at their men. Lacus smiled sweetly and Kira shook his head. "You know come to think of it, he did a total one eighty."

"Huh, what do you mean," Miriallia asked.

Yzak nodded in agreement, "He went from a lady to a loud mouth blonde."

"Cagalli might be rough around the edges but," Miriallia poked Dearka in the chest. "You have to admit when she dolls up there is no question that she is also a lady."

"Until she speaks," a new voice joined the group.

"Commander Waltfeld," Kira said as Andy, Mu, and Murrue joined the group.

"I remember when I first met her and Kira, she had sauce all over her clothes," Andy chuckled as he sat down. "Then Aisha dressed her up and she looked like a pretty little lady."

Kira chuckled, "She got upset at me for stating she was a girl."

"Well with the way she acts and speaks, it's hard to tell sometimes," Andy shrugged and Mu joined in the laughter. "So I heard Athrun was kicked out of the manor for a little bit."

"Cagalli was getting her final fitting of her dress," Lacus told the older coordinator.

"I wonder how she is doing," Murrue said with a curious look. "You have to admit the atmosphere in Orb is different from the last time a wedding was announced."

"Last time," Mu asked with an arched brow. "What did I miss?"

"Only Kira kidnapping the bride," Miriallia said with a huge smile.

Mu chuckled, "Well, so you were still up to trouble huh."

"I guess you could say that," Kira nodded. "However, it really was to save Cagalli…she had lost her spirit and it was too much for her to handle on her own. I also knew at the time she wasn't in love with Yuna Roma and I know for sure if Athrun had still been here when it happened…"

"It's in the past now," Lacus said with a warm smile cutting Kira off. "Cagalli seems to be enjoining the festivities this time around."

Miriallia nodded in agreement, "Cagalli might have been against the idea in the beginning but it would seem the closer we get to the wedding the more she smiles."

"You women," Yzak rolled her eyes and got an elbow to his ribs. He glared over at Shiho who was playing the innocent card by looking the other way. Yzak growled knowing full well what she was doing. He sighed there was no point in arguing with her. Yzak sighed, "Zala is no different you know…he looks just as giddy as Athha."

"Can you blame him," Dearka asked him. "He reenlisted to ZAFT and pretty much lost all chance of being with her again until of course his valiant escape from the chairman."

"Yeah don't remind me," Yzak groaned.

Kira chuckled, "Athrun is happy to know that the past is now the past and they can move forward. They lost a lot of time and in a way they get to make up for it."

"Cagalli told me after she told the ministers about the wedding that they cannot push her for children until she was at least twenty-five," Miriallia giggled. "I know they want to wait to have children, but I'm sure it won't be too long before we see little ones."

"You think they will be the first to have kids," Dearka asked leaning back in his seat.

"I can see it," Shiiho smiled. "From what you've all told me about them, they were really the first to be an official couple…they are the first out of you all to get married…I'm sure they will be the first to have children."

"If patterns keep going in the way they are," Lacus nodded. "Then I believe your words to be absolutely true, wouldn't you agree Kira?"

Kira kissed Lacus' forehead, "If Cagalli keeps on insisting she is the older one of us two then yes…I believe it to be true."

Andy chuckled, "She is a feisty one." The older three veterans watched the younger ones talk among themselves.

"Yes, but you have to admit though many countries are coming to admire her," Murrue said with a bright smile. "With this marriage it truly will be a mark in history."

"Yeah, but don't you think it puts a lot more pressure on those two," Mu asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh," Murrue turned her attention and so did the rest of the group.

"I mean think about it, from here on out they are going to be in the public eye," Mu shrugged. "Everything they do out in public will be in the tabloids and such. If they argue it will go the press saying that it would never work…yadda yadda yadda."

"True," Andy then looked over at Murrue. "I think my roommate and I proved that we could get along just fine as coordinator and natural. She's a great coffee partner."

Murrue giggled, "Even so being that they are high profile people, it will be just like Mu said. They will be watched closely and probably even pay people to spy on them."

"The price of being the leaders of Orb," Andy chuckled.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Nervous," Athrun turned to the sound of the voice. Athrun smiled nervously as the two people came up to him. Lacus quickly began helping him with his jacket and Athrun thanked her. Kira chuckled as Athrun seemed to be losing his composure.

"You could say that," Athrun rubbed the back of his head. "It's not every day you get married."

Lacus giggled and stood next to her fiancé, "I'm sure you will be fine Athrun. After all this is a special day for you and Cagalli regardless of what it may appear to others."

"I would hate to tell Cagalli that you are in a mess," Kira joked and Athrun flushed. "Don't worry she is just as nervous, she is actually worried on her appearance."

"Is that so," Athrun smiled as his thoughts drifted off to the blonde woman upstairs. Athrun had been told he had to get ready downstairs since the second floor was dedicated to get Cagalli ready. "Now that's a first that the head representative of Orb would take the time to worry about her appearance."

"She wants to make sure she looks beautiful for her groom," Lacus clapped. "Just like you, you were worried about your appearance for your lovely bride."

Athrun sighed, "It's a lot of pressure considering the whole world is watching. People are watching to see a coordinator and a natural wed but…it's almost like they are waiting for something to go wrong. It doesn't help that Cagalli has been nicknamed the kidnapped bride."

Kira laughed, "I guess that's my fault but you do have to admit it saved her from making a grave mistake."

"Well, why don't we wait outside?" Lacus asked the two men, "Cagalli should be coming down the stairs soon."

Athrun nodded as the three exited the room where Kisaka was waiting with a huge smile on his face. Lacus and Kira walked pass the older man and Kisaka stood in front of the young admiral. He checked his uniform and patted him on his shoulder, "No matter what, remember today is your day with Cagalli. I guarantee that the young leader of Orb will only have her eyes on you today."

"Thank you, Colonel," Athrun smiled.

"She will be coming down right about now, you should take your place," Kisaka motioned for Athrun to take his place at the base of the steps. Athrun slowly made his way towards to his spot and stood ready as cameras began flashing. Athrun then turned his attention to the top of the stairs where Cagalli now stood in her wedding dress looking every bit of a beautiful bride. His breath was caught in his throat and his mouth slowly dropping at the sight of his bride. She was looking down at him with a smile on her face. Myrna was leading her down the stairs to where Athrun stood waiting. Athrun held his hand ready for Cagalli as she descended the stairs. Myrna dabbed her eyes with the handkerchief as she placed Cagalli's hand into Athrun's open palm.

Kisaka placed a hand on Myrna's shoulder as the two nodded at each other, "I'm so happy. I never thought this day would come, Lord Uzumi would have been so proud."

Kisaka nodded, "I'm sure that he is smiling down on the pair today."

Athrun led Cagalli out of the Athha manor towards the limo waiting outside as the two guardians watched the couple walk out the door. Athrun looking every bit of a prince with his bride dressed like a princess in her own right. Myrna shed a few more tears of joy as her little princess had grown up so nicely. The fact she made no fuss of getting into her dress today made her even more joyful. Kisaka just smiled knowing that she had no trouble with Cagalli today. Kisaka watched from the open doorway as Athrun helped Cagalli into the limo and lifted her train before joining Cagalli in the limo.

"He is quite the gentleman," Myrna sniffed. "He is so much better than that Yuna Roma."

"I have to agree," Kisaka nodded as they were followed by Kira and Lacus. They entered their own limo as they followed after the bride and groom. Kira just smiled as Lacus leaned onto his shoulder. "So, are you ready to see your twin sister married to your best friend?"

Kira chuckled, "Even if I want to be the protective brother I know she is in good hands with Athrun."

Kisaka nodded, "That she is. Orb as well."

"Are the others are still meeting us at the temple," Lacus asked.

"Yes," Kisaka confirmed. "The guests at the guest house should be already seated at the temple. The boy Shinn also arrived with the Minerva crew and should be also be seated."

"I knew they would come," Lacus smiled brightly. "After all they knew Athrun during the second war."

"Don't forget you ordered them to show up, Lacus," Kira teased and Lacus just smiled at him. "In any case, the more familiar faces here at the wedding the better. Cagalli and Athrun need the support of friends to remember this is really about them."

"So the Athha manor is going to be called the Zala manor after today," Lacus asked Myrna who nodded.

"My Lady wishes it to be so however I believe they will refer to it as the Athha-Zala manor," Myrna smiled. "She will be Representative Cagalli Yula Athha-Zala."

Kira chuckled, "Let me guess, Cagalli didn't want to part with her name?"

"Actually Athrun suggested it," Kisaka told the young brunette. "He didn't want Orb to forget Cagalli's name just because she is now marrying him."

"Athrun will never change," Kira smiled.

"Yes, that's true," Lacus nodded.

"We've arrived," the driver announced.

"Thank you, let's find our seats…the couple will ascend the stairs of the temple after we've taken our positions," Kisaka informed the group. The group exited the vehicle and made their way up the stairs of the temple. Once they took their seats is when they heard the orchestra began playing. It signaled that Athrun and Cagalli were walking up the steps of the temple of Haumea. Everyone stood standing dressed in all of their formal uniforms and attire. Kira smiled as he saw the couple coming up the middle aisle with Cagalli's hand in the bend of his elbow. The two walked up the remainder of the temple towards where the priest was waiting.

Lunamaria looked over at Meyrin, "So what's it like seeing your old crush walking the down the aisle?"

Meyrin looked at her sister confused with a blush, "I think we all knew who his heart belonged to, sis. We all knew his heart had always belonged to Miss Cagalli."

Shinn sighed, "You know, she isn't too bad."

"That's a surprise coming from you," Lunamaria teased. Shinn blushed, "I would say you were starting to like the Head Representative?"

"Shut up!" Shinn blushed deepened.

The priest motioned for the crowd to take their seats. Everyone sat down as Athrun and Cagalli stood before the priest with flashes going off constantly and video crews aiming at the couple. It was history in the making, "We have come to the temple of Haumea to see the joining of these two people. Are you truly Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Athha…"

"Yes."/ "Yes."

"Then I will ask, is it truly in your hearts to be married before Haumea and truly seek the blessings of Haumea today?"

"Yes." Athrun turned to look over at Cagalli who smiled and looked at Athrun with loving eyes and answered, "Yes."

"Then today before all of these witnesses and with the blessing of Haumea, let it be known that you two are gathered here with sincerity in your hearts to be wedded on this blessed day. Marriage is not just a union of two people but also the union of their hearts. If this is true then Haumea shall bless you for the rest of your lives. Did you two bring the symbols of your union?"

"Yes."/ "Yes."

"Then let us exchange these symbols before the witnesses gathered here today."

Kira and Lacus stood from their seats and climbed the stairs to where Athrun and Cagalli waited for them. Lacus stood next to Cagalli and Kira next to Athrun. Kira handed him the ring, it had Cagalli's engagement with two channel rings on both sides. It had matching stones that of her diamond, he had the jewelry store weld the rings together. He gently placed it on her left ring finger, "I, Athrun Zala, offer this ring as the symbol of our union before Haumea and the witnesses gathered here today."

Lacus then handed Cagalli the platinum band that was meant for Athrun. Cagalli handed Lacus her bouquet as she took the ring from her. She then placed the ring on Athrun's left ring finger, "I, Cagalli Yula Athha, offer this ring as the symbol of our union before Haumea and the witnesses gathered here today."

Athrun and Cagalli held hands and looked into each other's eyes lovingly. The priest smiled warmly; at least today he got to finish the wedding today unlike the previous. "Then today before all of the witnesses present today and in front of Haumea, may Haumea's blessing be with you today as you two are now a united couple. Sir, you may kiss your bride."

Athrun lifted the veil and Cagalli threw her arms around Athrun's shoulders as kissed him firmly. Athrun wrapped his arms her waist and pulled her up against his body. Applause erupted in the temple as the couple was in a very public display of their union. Cagalli knew Athrun wasn't the type of person to be public about his affections so she was the one to make the first move. Not like she minded at all as she pretty much lunged herself at Athrun but he didn't mind. Kira smiled as he and Lacus watched each other from their spots. It was a moment of history in the making as a coordinator and a natural were married but also finally the runaway bride of Orb is now married. Athrun pulled away from the kiss and lifted Cagalli bridal style and spun around as the couple was laughing happily.

Athrun quickly took his wife down the steps of the temple with the crowd standing up applauding as they watch the train flow behind the couple. Kira and Lacus descended from their spot and stood next to their group of friends.

"Now he's just showing off," Dearka chuckled. "If it was any normal human they would've tripped over that dress."

"Lucky for Athrun he isn't any normal human," Miriallia held her boyfriend's hand. "I've never seen either of them that happy until now."

"The way Cagalli pounced Athrun, I would sure say she is very happy," Mu laughed as Andy joined in.

"Ahhh, young love," Andy smirked as they made their exit. They all saw from the bottom of the temple as Athrun and Cagalli entered their limo. There were cheers and shouts heard throughout the streets. "Well, well…to be their age again."

"Well, we can't turn back the clock but we can sure enjoy the reception," Murrue smiled. "I heard they wanted it for just their close friends, the crews of the Archangel and the Minerva."

"Well, it wouldn't be a small reception by any means but at least it will be with people they know," Andy shrugged happily. "Well, we should be on our way then."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

See you next time! XD Cagalli and Athrun married! A little bit of a reception next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

**Kitty: **Haha, I figured since Athrun has usually been kind of the person to start their two kisses on the anime why not Cagalli initiate it!

**FushionAC**: This is very true. It still would've been since to see this dialogue happen in the anime. XD it would've been funny to see their reactions. So I had to make up my own!

**Cutie66**: Yes they are married! I can only hope that if they ever make the third season or movie it would be true!

**SugarCarly**: Zala babies! You know, I could imagine them looking like Athrun but act like Cagalli. LOL.

**C.C.:** Yup married yay! Well, just have to wait and see!

**I Never Should Have Left**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny, because if I did there would be LOTS of changes. This is based off of the ending of the special edition IV and some images I saw. Takes place after the ending as Lacus Clyne and Cagalli Yula Athha going into their meetings.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Laughter filled the reception hall, Cagalli actually finished a wedding ceremony but more importantly she was married to Athrun. The crew of the Archangel had given them all congratulation greetings once they arrived to the location. Cagalli was no longer wearing her veil and her dress was bustled up. Athrun held his arm firmly around her waist and Cagalli had a smile that would make a hundred watt light bulb dim. Kira and Lacus watched as the newly wedded couple greeted all of their reception guests. Dearka was off somewhere trying to find something for Athrun to drink and Miriallia was probably trying to stop him. Yzak and Shiho were mingled in with the Minerva crew and talking amongst themselves. Myrna was wiping her eyes on a constant basis watching her princess finally grown up and married.

Athrun looked over at Cagalli lovingly, "So dear wife…" Cagalli blushed as Athrun whispered into her ear, "Does this mean we no longer have to ask which room we should spending the night now that we are married?"

"Athrun," Cagalli was red as a strawberry. "We'll talk about that later."

Athrun chuckled, "Myrna has already made the room arrangements."

"You would already have that all ready to go," Cagalli grumbled.

"Now, now Mrs. Zala, I thought you enjoyed those late night activities," Athrun teased and Cagalli playfully punched his shoulder.

"You need to behave," Cagalli pouted and Athrun kissed her forehead. "We still need to thank our guests for attending the wedding."

"Of course," Athrun warmly smiled as his hand rested on her hip as they walked around the room. Kira watched his childhood best friend and twin sister looking every bit a couple in front of the guests. He smiled, he never really had a chance to be the protective brother with her but maybe it was a good thing. The couple was truly in love and glowing in sheer happiness. Kira found it humorous that Cagalli had refused to get married so soon and yet here she was glowing like a real bride should be. Cagalli had a huge smile on her face and was being led around by her husband. Kira still couldn't believe his best friend was now his brother-in-law.

"Kira," Lacus called to him sweetly and he looked over at his songstress fiancée.

"Hmm?"

"What has your thoughts so occupied," Lacus asked.

"Just thinking is all," Kira said and Lacus followed his gaze to Cagalli and Athrun. "Athrun and I met when we were four, parted ways at thirteen, met again at sixteen at first as enemies…and well you know the rest but he's my brother-in-law now…"

Lacus giggled, "There is nothing wrong with that, it's not strange for the best friend to fall for the sister of their friend."

"But he fell for her before he knew she was my sister," Kira mentioned. "I think it was a matter of time before he confessed to her…"

"Their story is a unique one," Lacus said leaning onto his arm. Kira smiled and leaned his head onto hers. "However it will be a memorable one, the whole world is watching from now on…much more so than they would us."

"But I can't help but think that the clone of Ulen Hibiki is planning something and all we can do is just wait," Kira sighed. "No matter how many times I try not to think about it, I think he will be making his move soon."

"Let us not worry about that today," Lacus squeezed his hand. "I would hate for the newly wedded couple to worry about such a thing."

"You're right," Kira nodded. "All we can do is wait until they make their presence known again."

"Yeah, but your sister today is a married woman," Andy wrapped his arm around Kira and pulled him into a minor headlock. Lacus laughed at the sight, "You should be enjoying it and not sulking, kid."

"I agree with Andy," Mu chuckled as he walked over to the young couple. "Besides, it's not every day you see the princess of Orb get married."

"Yes, so you should be enjoying it," Andy ruffled the young commander's hair. Kira smiled as Andy let him go, "She's acting like the perfect little lady today. I haven't heard one foul word out of her mouth today."

"Now that's a new record," Mu patted Kira on the back. "You should be impressed with your sister."

Kira chuckled, "She knows a lot of people are watching her and it's not just her family and friends."

"Yeah the media was insane today," Mu rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sure when you two get married next month; it will be just as crazy. The Chairwoman of the PLANTs marrying her sweetheart."

Lacus blushed and Kira placed an arm around her shoulders, "Yes but our ceremony won't be as grand as this one's."

"I think it will be even grander," Cagalli said behind her brother. Kira turned around to see his sister and brother-in-law behind them. "I highly doubt Lacus would have just a simple wedding as Chairwoman of the PLANTs."

Athrun chuckled, "I have to agree with my wife."

Cagalli blushed, "You are having way too much fun calling me that."

"But it's true," Athrun playfully pouted and Cagalli sighed with a smile. "Anyway, I'm glad the reception we were able to control who we allowed in. I don't think my eyes could handle all of those camera flashes any longer."

"No kidding," Cagalli groaned. "There was much more media coverage than the last time I walked up that temple."

"Oh yeah," Athrun smirked. "Maybe because they knew you were marrying someone better than Yuna Roma this time around."

"Be careful dear husband, I think we are becoming a little arrogant," Cagalli teased and Athrun shook his head.

"Just stating a fact, Mrs. Zala," Athrun confidently remarked.

"Now, now you two," Lacus waved her hand. "You should be enjoying your day together and not be arguing."

"We're not arguing," Athrun replied. "I was merely enjoying a playful banter with my wife."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cagalli sat outside on the balcony feeling the sea breeze only wrapped in a bed sheet. Cagalli smiled when she felt arms snake around her waist and a kiss on her bare shoulder. She was on a small honeymoon with her husband on a secluded island just inside of Orb's territory. She smiled as she felt her husband's hand removing the sheet from her body, "You shouldn't do that out in the open you know…"

"Why is that," Athrun murmured against her skin. "No one knows we are out here and Justice is in the hanger underground if we need to escape."

"You would enjoy that too much," Cagalli moaned as his hands were working their magic on her body. Making Cagalli want to just give…which she did earlier when they first landed and Athrun refused to wait until they were out of the cockpit. He had made love to her right then and there in the cock pit of Justice. She shivered at the memory; her husband with each passing day was becoming bolder and bolder in their intimate activities. Then again there is a saying that you have to watch out for the quiet ones and Athrun was one of those quiet people.

"I think I'm entitled to enjoy the time I have with my wife," Athrun nimbled at her ear. "And to enjoy her as well."

"Athrun," Cagalli gasped as she whirled around in her arms. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Athrun Zala?"

Athrun chuckled and smirked, "What? Is something the matter?"

"You can't be Athrun," Cagalli playfully teased as she felt Athrun's hand caressing her back. "The Athrun I know over thinks everything and is indecisive."

"Really, well shame on him," Athrun kissed his wife and Cagalli responded clutching onto his shoulders. "Because that man is a damn fool to be indecisive and to overthink this situation."

Cagalli gasped as he began showering her neck with kisses, "Athrun…"

"It's our honeymoon Cagalli, no matter how short it is and I plan on spending as much time ravishing you as possible," Athrun whispered as he carried his wife back into the bedroom. Cagalli like a squeal of surprise escape her lips as the door to the balcony was left open. The bed sheet was discarded and the two were lost in each other's embrace.

Meanwhile not too far from the island Dearka cringed, "Do they really need to be making like rabbits?"

"It's not my fault you volunteered us to watch over the couple," Yzak shouted. "It's your fault! You sick perverted bastard!"

"Hey, I didn't put cameras in the place just microphones," Dearka removed the head set. "I didn't honestly think Athrun had it in him."

"You're stupid," Yzak groaned.

Kisaka chuckled as he joined the two men on deck. "Even though they are on a secluded island, they are both leaders of Orb. I'm sure Dearka knew very well what was going to happen while a newly wedded couple on their honeymoon."

"Yeah, but this is Athrun we are talking about," Dearka chuckled. "He was raised to be all prim and proper, polite to the ladies…"

"He is a married man now," Kisaka handed both men coffee he had just made. "And you haven't talked to the maids around the Athha manor. They could tell you some stories."

"Don't tell me you heard all of the stories," Yzak arched his brow and Kisaka shook his head.

"I rather not think about the girl I help raise in that manner," Kisaka smiled. "Besides, we need to keep an eye on them. By marrying Cagalli, Athrun has now fully become our command and chief of our military forces and Cagalli will solely remain as the political leader."

"Does Athrun know that yet," Yzak asked with his arms crossed.

"He was told at the meeting when they announced they would be married at the end of the month," Kisaka nodded.

"Well, Athrun is also a coordinator…what about children," Dearka asked. "In the PLANTs we have regulations people need to follow…"

"Athrun has already been checked," Kisaka chuckled. "Apparently the two can conceive naturally when they are ready to."

"Eeh, they check for that stuff too," Dearka paled. "Poor Athrun…"

"Cagalli also has to go through medical exams as well," Kisaka sighed as Dearka looked at him with a pained expression. "Lady Cagalli is nicknamed the princess of Orb, so if you think back upon history this is no different than a royal marriage where they make sure there is a chance of an heir."

"I bet Athrun squirmed," Yzak smirked. "However, Cagalli is a natural and even though Athrun is a coordinator it wouldn't be a surprise that they could conceive children."

Dearka slouched his shoulders, "Don't mention this to Miriallia…she might start getting ideas about children."

"Oh, are you afraid of your girlfriend," Yzak arched his eyebrow. "I would assume the same would apply to you and her."

Kisaka chuckled, "Well, let us enjoy the breeze. I'm sure you boys are more than ready to return home but it's not often you get to relax."

"You got that right," Dearka leaned backed and enjoy Earth's weather.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"So she will be up in PLANTs in three weeks."

"What are the wedding plans for the Chairwoman and the High Commander?"

"They will have a ceremony done in a large cathedral that is located by the newly renovated Clyne home," a man pointed on the map. "Then they will proceed to the Clyne residence for the reception. Our open window will be during the transport of the guests from the cathedral to the Clyne home."

Ulen nodded, "Excellent. I want a team to watch the new Zala couple closely. I'm sure since they are newlyweds they will want to spend as much time together but I'm also surprised Orb is allowing both their military leader and political leader to attend this wedding."

"High Admiral Zala and Representative Athha-Zala will only be in the PLANTs for the time of three days."

"They will only have a small group guarding them while on their trip."

"It would seem our time has come," Ulen nodded as the group of men looked at him hopeful. "We still have enough samples of that natural commander?"

"Yes, we have plenty."

"Good, well then gentleman with our new findings I'm sure we will truly succeed this time."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Athrun was rubbing Cagalli's back, they had been married for three weeks and he couldn't be happier but…Cagalli had been showing signs of nausea on a frequent basis. She hardly kept down her food and when she wakes up she makes a mad dash for the bathroom. Athrun was currently kneeling next to his wife as she had yet again lost her breakfast. She was showing signs of fatigue more often than usual and Myrna had told him she had fallen asleep one morning when he had to go to the base for something. Athrun was growing worried that his wife had come down with some kind of bug or illness. "Ugh…I hate this…"

Athrun's eyes softened as Cagalli slowly stood up to wash her mouth. "You need to go see a doctor Cagalli, you've been like this for two weeks now."

"I don't wanna," Cagalli pouted as she rinsed out her mouth. "I'm sure it will pass…"

"That's what you said last week," Athrun informed her. He stood up and placed his hands on her waist. "I really think you should get checked even if it's just some kind of stomach bug you contracted it's been going on for too long in my opinion."

"I'm fine," Cagalli stubbornly argued. "We are leaving for the PLANTs tomorrow for Kira and Lacus' wedding; I can't go see a doctor now."

"I disagree, what if you get sick on the journey up there," Athrun pleaded with his wife. "I can handle the meetings if need be today…please go and get yourself checked."

Cagalli sighed and turned to face her husband, "What if I go get checked up in the PLANTs?"

"Cagalli…" Athrun narrowed his eyes at his wife, "You can barely stay awake in some of the meetings lately and don't deny it, some of the ministers are concerned for you and so is Colonel Kisaka."

"But Athrun…today isn't a long meeting, just to review any last minute details before we go up to the PLANTs," Cagalli placed her hands on Athrun's forearms. "Please, I'll be fine…if I feel too tired I will come home right away."

Athrun shook his head and placed his forehead on top of Cagalli's, "Stubborn woman."

"That's why you love me," Cagalli smiled and Athrun returned it.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Athrun commented. "Fine, but I'm going with you to the meeting. Kisaka is in charge of the military affairs until we get back."

"I don't need a babysitter." Cagalli crossed her arms and glared at her husband, "Especially my husband acting like one."

"Then who will take care of you if I don't," Athrun teasingly asked as he placed a kiss on her nose. "Isn't it my duty as your husband to make sure you take care of yourself?"

"I think you enjoy being a husband more than being a pilot," Cagalli pouted.

"It does have more benefiting rewards and immediate ones at that," Athrun purred into her ear. Cagalli shivered as his breath tickled her skin. She clutched onto his shirt, "And you don't seem to mind."

"Oh, behave will you or I will be late to the meeting," Cagalli tried to push her husband off of her.

Athrun chuckled, "I'm going to the meeting with you and you are already late because of your earlier episode."

"Athrun…" Cagalli pouted and then let out a yelp as Athrun lifted her bridal style. "What…what are you doing?"

"Taking you to the meeting," Athrun smiled as he carried his wife out of the bathroom. Myrna was in their bedroom with a worried expression on her face but then was relieved to see Athrun holding onto Cagalli.

"Master Athrun," Myrna smiled. "I already informed the ministers that you will be bringing Lady Cagalli to the meeting."

"Thank you Myrna," Athrun nodded. "If you could also ask that a light meal also be prepared for our chief representative for lunch, hopefully she will be able to keep it down."

"Of course, Master Athrun," Myrna nodded as she followed the couple and Cagalli was protesting.

"Put me down, I can walk you know!"

Athrun shook his head, "I can't have you falling asleep at the meeting today Representative Athha-Zala."

"And I'm the stubborn one," Cagalli crossed her arms as the maids opened the front door for them.

"I had one of the men bring your car up front," Myrna said as she stopped at the steps.

"Thank you again, we will see you at dinner Myrna," Athrun said as he let Cagalli down on her feet. She got herself into the car and sat down in the passenger side. Athrun smiled and walked over to the driver's side. He was dressed fairly casual at least as casual as Athrun could be. He was in dark grey dress pants, a white button up shirt, and a black jacket. Cagalli was in her emir attire but she couldn't help but wonder what Athrun would look like in a pair of jeans. She shook her head as her husband started the car and Athrun looked over at his wife. "Something the matter?"

"No," Cagalli pouted and crossed her arms after she put on her safety belt.

"If you say so," Athrun chuckled as they left the manor.

The couple rode in silence as they quickly made their way to the parliament building. The two got out of the car and walked into the building. Athrun placed an arm around her waist as they walked up the stairs. "I don't need a babysitter."

"I'm not your babysitter, I'm your husband," Athrun had a playful smirk on his lips. Cagalli then remembered how many times Yuna had walked up these stairs with her and how she tried to get him to stop touching her. She never liked the attention he gave her and nor did she ever returned them. She would be cordial because he was a fellow minister and representative but that's where she drew the line. She was positive Yuna egged it on more because he was aware of her relationship with Athrun. Also the fact he was a Seiran and was opposed to coordinators while favoring the EAF. She had to admit it was much more pleasant walking around the building with Athrun.

His touch was always warm and welcoming, they never indicate ill well against her. He made her feel protected and cherished, that she was someone of value and importance to him. He didn't seek power through their union only a deeper relationship between the two of them. His love for her always felt genuine even when they were briefly reunited after his escape from ZAFT and return to space with the Archangel for the final battle. Their connection ran deeper than just physical contact; they could communicate silently and be on the same page. She was still angry with herself for caving into the Seirans but she also knew that they took advantage of Athrun's absence.

After their relationship had gone public to the ministers, she was surprised how quick they were to accept it. Not only quick to accept it that all of the minsters use Athrun as a means to her. They never did that with Yuna on a united front, it was mainly Yuna's family that pushed her around. The ministers don't push her around currently but still see her as a young leader and quite naïve. When they announced their engagement how quick they were to run to Athrun for help. Cagalli didn't mind it though, it meant more time with Athrun.

They took their seats in the meeting room; the other ministers looked over at the blonde leader. She had bags under her eyes and they could see the worried expression Athurn wore. They knew something was going on with the blonde's health but the woman was far too stubborn. They also had been pushing her to see a doctor but quickly passed off her condition to some stomach bug. Athrun knew that once they got to PLANTs first thing he was doing is pushing her to see a doctor. He would not waste time but right now, he would listen to the meeting that was taking place. They would be leaving early tomorrow morning but he wondered if they would be keeping on task for that considering his wife's health.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"You don't say," Mu looked over at Andy and Murrue. "I wouldn't be surprised if it's true."

Murrue nodded, "Kisaka told me that Myrna believes Cagalli to be pregnant. She is already displaying many of the early signs."

"Now with her temper the way it already is and to top it all off, if she's pregnant, I feel sorry for Athrun," Andy chuckled taking another sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, she is a feisty woman and add pregnancy hormones on top of that," Mu whistled. "I do feel sorry for the kid but Athrun is the one that fell in love with the princess of Orb."

"Well, that just means they made a honeymoon baby," Murrue smiled. "It was all the gossip around the base today."

"Yeah don't remind me," Andy groaned. "I couldn't walk anywhere without the whispers about what kind of performance the high admiral must be capable of."

Mu laughed loudly, "You mean the ones the women were debating if coordinators are better in bed than naturals? Oh yeah, I heard those rumors going around today too."

"Well, you boys are supposed to be heading up with them to PLANTs in the morning right," Murrue asked looking at both men. They nodded, "Knowing Athrun, he probably will drag Cagalli to a doctor and we should know by then if she is or isn't."

"Yeah, but I can imagine the poor boy's face if she is," Mu smirked and shrugged. "I'm sure he would be happy regardless but remember all the medical checks he had to do. I remember going with him and he was red as a tomato."

Andy chuckled, "Making sure that the high admiral can produce children with the head representative. I know they were both waiting to have kids but I'm surprised they would be so careless."

Murrue smiled, "Being on your honeymoon can cause that. I'm sure they were trying to be as careful as possible but when you're in love, you're in love."

"Well, I guess we will see for ourselves how the princess is acting," Mu sighed. "I just don't want to see her puking all over the place though."

"I can agree to that," Andy lifted his mug. "I feel bad for Athrun, having to deal with that right now."

"Yeah, right before Kira's wedding," Mu shook his head. "I wonder how Kira would react to his best friend knocking up his sister…"

"Kira won't do anything outrageous," Murrue chuckled. "If anything he will congratulate them and be excited in becoming an uncle."

"The kid has a good head on his shoulders but I'm sure Lacus would want to have children soon as well," Andy smirked. "Especially knowing your sister-in-law might be expecting."

"You act as if you know us women so well," Murrue teased and Andy cleared his throat. "Lacus will probably ask Kira for children sometime after the wedding not before. If I would guess if we speak about women in general, after Cagalli starts showing or after the baby is born."

"You know, I thought of something…since Cagalli is a twin…doesn't that mean her chances of having twins pretty darn high," Mu asking looking up at the ceiling.

"Now, I really feel bad for Athrun…" Andy laughed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Is she pregnant? Is she not pregnant? Will Ulen succeed in kidnapping Cagalli? Well, see you next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

**FushionAC: **I always figured Athrun since he is the quiet type that he had a bit of wild side. Teehee, I consider Dearka the type to freak out to big news like that.

**C.C**.: Haha, we will see. There is still Ulen to deal with.

**Cagallirocks**: You are surely entitled to your opinion. You do have to remember she did almost marry Yuna at eighteen. It's funny how some people think it's too slow and others think it's too fast, .

**Kitty**: XD

**Cutie66**: Haha, Yeah…but I actually have a close friend that is a similar personality like Athrun and those quiet ones you need to watch out for! Well it's a good thing right your imagination running wild? XD

**Miki**: Well here you go! Here is the next chapter!

**I Never Should Have Left**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny, because if I did there would be LOTS of changes. This is based off of the ending of the special edition IV and some images I saw. Takes place after the ending as Lacus Clyne and Cagalli Yula Athha going into their meetings.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Mu and Andy were watching as Athrun was pacing in the hospital hallway. They had just landed a few hours ago and Athrun had to practically drag his wife into a hospital. They argued for what seemed like forever but he managed to throw the woman over his shoulder and carry her to the nearest hospital at least hypothetically. Athrun was able to push her into the vehicle that was to escort them around and ordered the driver to take them to the hospital. The older men had to try their best from laughing out loud. Lucky for them they didn't see the princess vomit, she instead fell asleep for the whole ride up to the PLANTs. Once they arrived they started with a regular checkup but once she was there the doctor said she needed to see a specialist. That only made Athrun worry and led to him pacing the floor. The two older men tried to convince Athrun to calm down but of course he would not, he did tend to over think situations in general. Cagalli often refers to his thoughts like a hamster running on its wheel.

Athrun heard the doctor call his name and he quickly entered the room as the older men chuckled. Athrun entered to see Cagalli with a smile on her face, the doctor excused himself leaving the couple alone. Athrun rushed to her side and held her hand, "So…"

"So," Cagalli responded as she got off the examining table.

"Cagalli…"

Cagalli smiled and placed her hand over her stomach, Athrun looked at her confused, "Will you still love me even when I look like a balloon?"

"What are you talking about," Athrun looked at her as if she lost her mind. "Why would you look like a balloon?"

Andy and Mu were standing in the door way trying to contain their laughter. They had much to tell Murrue when they got back to Earth. Cagalli smiled and shook her head, "Athrun…do I need to explain the birds and the bees to you? Or are you really not as smart as you claim to be?"

"The birds and the bees," Athrun made a face and Cagalli guessed it was because he was raised in the PLANTs that he didn't get the underline meaning of the term. "Cagalli, I've been so damned worried about you…just get to the point already."

"Really, kid, you don't get it," Mu asked and Athrun turned to look at the blonde man.

"Now, now let Cagalli explain it to him," Andy chuckled.

Athrun turned his attention back to the blonde woman standing in front of him, "What is going on Cagalli?"

"Don't worry it's not life threatening," Cagalli smiled and hugged her worried husband.

"Not yet anyway," Andy whispered under his breath but it was not missed by Mu.

Cagalli pulled back from the hug, "Do I need to say it simple terms for you to get it?"

"Cagalli, just tell me. Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong unless you don't want to be a father…"

"Of course I want to be a…" Athrun held his wife at arm's length and looked from her face to her stomach. "You're…You're…"

"Now the kid connects the dots," Mu smirked and Andy nodded.

"You're going to be a father," Athrun looked at his wife stunned. He was shocked but then a smile grew on his lips and he kissed his wife firmly. Sure this wasn't how they planned on starting a family…it wasn't the time that was for certain but Athrun was coordinator and there were regulations to follow in the PLANTs when it came to children. He did consent to all the physical exams that the Orb emirs asked him to do but to actually hear from his wife that she was indeed pregnant…there was no words to describe what he was feeling. He pulled back from the kiss and Cagalli smiled at him, "So, you get to tell Kira!"

Athrun paled, "You want me to tell him?"

"Why not, you've actually known my brother a lot longer than I have," Cagalli smirked as she walked over to the older men dressed in Orb uniforms. "He might be my brother but the fact is you've known him a lot longer."

"Wait, wait a minute Cagalli," Athrun caught up to his wife as the four of them were leaving the hospital room. "Let's be reasonable here, we should tell him together…not just me telling him."

"You make it sound like Kira would kill you," Cagalli teased as they got into the elevator. It was once again taking all of the older men's energy from laughing uncontrollably. "You guys have known each other forever, so it's no big deal."

"No big deal," Athrun choked. "Cagalli, you just turned nineteen…"

"And we're married, Athrun," Cagalli reminded him. "I really don't think Kira will the typical protective brother considering I've only known him to be my brother for three years."

"Even so," Athrun sighed as they reached the bottom floor to get to their car.

"Stop over thinking it Athrun," Mu chuckled. "I'm sure Kira will understand, I mean besides the fact that you and Cagalli could conceive in the first place is pretty amazing."

"I agree," Andy nodded. "Besides, I'm sure Kira will be ecstatic in becoming an uncle."

"That is until Lacus starts asking for kids," Mu joked and Andy chuckled. The four of them entered the car as the driver began driving them towards the Clyne residence. Athrun continued to protest that he would be the one to tell Kira and Cagalli said it was his fault she was pregnant. Mu and Andy were enjoying themselves immensely between the interactions of the leaders of Orb. They all exited the car as they made their way inside and Lacus greeted them as soon as they arrived.

Lacus hugged Cagalli warmly, "How are you feeling? You didn't seem so well the last time we spoke."

"I'm fine Lacus," Cagalli smiled brightly. "I probably won't be in top shape for a while but it will be well worth it."

"Pardon," Lacus looked at the blonde confused as she turned her attention to the three men unloading the trunk of the car that brought them here. Mu and Andy shrugged as if they didn't know anything and Athrun's back was to her. She then looked back at Cagalli.

"Don't worry about it," Cagalli said with a smile. "Where is my brother?"

"I'm right here," Kira said with a smile and hugged his twin sister. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Kira," Cagalli said with a smile on her face. Even though she had been teasing Athrun in the car she really wasn't ready to tell Kira yet. She remembered what the doctor told her that usually the first three months are when a person could have a miscarriage. She just put a smile on her face as Athrun hugged his friend. Athrun looked over at Cagalli and she shook her head. Athrun inwardly sighed in relief; he didn't want to tell his best friend quite yet considering he just heard the news.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Night fell over the PLANTs but a feeling that didn't sit well with the group at the Clyne residence. It would seem that something terrible was lurking around every corner. Andy wanted to shake it off but it felt like the night that Special Forces attacked when they were trying to kill Lacus back in Orb. Mu just couldn't sleep with his stomach churning at the thought of something terrible would happen. Lacus and Kira were also awake mostly due to their excitement of their wedding. Athrun had run into them in the kitchen when getting a glass of water but for some reason the news of Cagalli being pregnant was not sitting well with him.

Athrun sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed watching over Cagalli, what was to happen if Ulen came? What would happen to the child that had just been recently conceived? Athrun had so many questions running through his head and nothing seemed to fit right anymore. He didn't regret getting married to Cagalli as quick as they did but it's almost like the calm before the storm. They had less guards with them in the PLANTs, sure ZAFT will be on duty but it's not like they had been attacked recently either. He really wanted to lie down and sleep next to his sleeping wife but…he sensed something was amiss. He almost felt it the moment they landed in the PLANTs that something was going to happen.

Call it combat instinct or a sixth sense but something was going to happen tomorrow. He didn't know if it would be Ulen coming after Cagalli or if it would be another type of attack on Lacus since there were still some radicals that support his late father. Athrun shook his head trying to get these negative images out of his head but all he could do was worry. The frown on his face would not disappear as it would only return to his face. He turned to look back over at Cagalli and ran his fingers through her hair. A small came on his lips; the last time he had done something like this is when she had been distraught on the Minerva by Shinn. He had just held her and let her cry herself to sleep. He then placed her on the bed and ran his fingers through her hair before asking the captain to let him join in the demolition of Junius Seven.

He had that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that time as well. He was feeling it all over again at that moment while watching his wife sleep. He hoped and prayed it was nothing but his military training told him otherwise. He wanted to be happy for his best friend's wedding would be tomorrow and celebration was in order. Still, the feeling was sitting so far deep in his stomach and his soul was shaking at the thought of harm coming to his wife or his friends. He inhaled deeply as he remembered a promise he made to his wife, he promised to protect her and she had told him prior to that she would not let him die. They were sixteen and yet…they grew up too quickly. They both had lost their fathers in that war, Uzumi gave up his life to protect Orb and his father lost his for trying to kill all of the naturals on Earth.

War was not a pretty place but with the fall of Junius Seven a war erupted, would another erupt if his bad feeling were true? Athrun knew if Cagalli were awake she would scold him for thinking as much as he was right now. He couldn't help it though, he knew this feeling and he could not shake it. Sleep took him eventually but worry did escape him. He sincerely hoped he was wrong.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The ceremony went smoothly; Lacus looked every bit of a stunning bride. Their wedding had been well planned out and decorated in the Cathedral. Cagalli knew because she had many late night conversations with the Songstress about the details of the wedding. Cagalli often wondered what it would have been like if she had more say in hers. She didn't have any say really in the first wedding attempt since the Seiran family did everything. This time around she let Myrna handle all of the details. Athrun had dressed in a tux and Cagalli was in her red bridesmaid dress. They were riding back in a separate car from the bride and the groom. Cagalli of course was stunned her cry baby twin kept it all in and didn't shed a tear. However, their moment of bliss was shattered when bullets pierce through the car window. Cagalli felt Athrun cover her body and the driver pulled the car over as Mu and Andy prepared their guns.

"Damn it," Andy cursed as he and Mu exited the car. They began firing in the direction of the shots that were coming at them. Athrun continued to shield Cagalli's body, "Athrun, get her out of here."

"Right," Athrun exited the car and helped Cagalli out. They quickly tried to find cover but what they didn't know that's exactly what the enemy wanted. The crowds that were watching and the media all scrambled around on the streets trying to get away from the gun fire. Andy handed Athrun a gun and he nodded at the older man. Mu and Andy were still shooting as Athrun tried to find cover for Cagalli only to see another person aiming at him after they had made small distance between them and the car.

"Where do you think you're going," the man asked. Athrun quickly pushed Cagalli behind him knowing that Mu and Andy were still there behind him. "We've been patiently waiting for our chance so why don't you be a good boy and hand her over."

"Like hell I will," Athrun gritted his teeth and aimed his gun at the man.

"If I have to go through you to get to her, I will."

"Even if you kill me, there are others that will come after you," Athrun hissed and turned his head slightly to see Andy and Mu still occupied with enemy fire. He cursed hoping they were done but he knew at least Andy was aware of the situation since Andy would glance over at the couple.

"But if they did, I couldn't guarantee her safety," the man replied.

"Bastard!"

Cagalli looked at Athrun and then at the man. The man didn't look like he was going to waver and Athrun didn't want to kill but if he tried to kill her, Athrun would not hesitate to kill the attacker. "Athrun…"

"Hand her over and we will stop all of this," the man smiled darkly. "No one needs to die, I'm sure we could blow up the head representative's brother and his new bride…"

"What…" Cagalli's eyes grew wide and she shuddered at the thought.

"We thought of everything," the man laughed. "You come with us, or we will kill the ultimate coordinator and the chairwoman."

"Bastard," Athrun knew he would not hand over Cagalli but his worry was Cagalli would hand herself over to protect Kira.

"What will it be princess," the man asked. "I could also kill your husband."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Where are Cagalli and the others," Kira wondered as they were already in the Clyne residence for the reception. "They should've been here by now."

"It's not like them to be late," Lacus began to worry. "I hope nothing has happened."

Dearka and Yzak approached the couple and they could tell by their expressions it wasn't good. Yzak motioned for the two to follow them into a more secluded space of the home. Once they were sure they were out of the hearing distance of the party, "We just got word that the car brining Athrun and Cagalli was attacked."

"What," Kira looked at the two men shocked and worried. "Where?"

"This part you're not going to like," Dearka stated flatly. "Commander Waltfeld, Commander La Flaga, and Athrun suffered some minor injuries but when ZAFT came to the sight…"

"There were no signs of the representative," Yzak finished and Lacus held onto Kira's arm tightly. Kira's eyes widened in shock, "According to what we were told…a man approached Athrun while he was trying to find cover for him and Cagalli. In doing so they were stopped by this man, Commander Waltfeld heard the whole conversation."

"So…so…where is Cagalli," Kira asked.

"That's the million dollar question," Dearka sighed. "Look, we have our best guys looking for her right now. They had to restrain Athrun from chasing after them; he was shot several times as were Commander Waltfeld and Commander La Flaga."

"Any idea on who the attacker was," Lacus asked.

"I'm pretty sure they were the group that was originally after Cagalli," Yzak answered. "Since their sole objective was to kidnap her, it has to be Ulen Hibiki."

"Why now…why today," Kira asked shaking his head.

"She wasn't heavily guarded today," Yzak said flatly. "Most importantly, she wasn't in Orb."

"So if they kidnap her in a different nation they can easily place the blame on the nation that allowed her to be kidnapped in," Kira said slowly. "It's almost like they had this all planed out."

"We were careless," Lacus softly spoke. "We all thought because she hadn't been attacked in a long time that they had stopped their efforts but it would seem quite the opposite. They were waiting for that opportune moment when we all let our guard down."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"What, you are certain she is already with child?"

"Yes, more than likely from her husband."

"Remove the child," Ulen said simply and stood up from his seat. "Place it in one of the artificial wombs; I'm curious to see what kind of a child comes forth from a natural and coordinator. Furthermore, once her body is able impregnate her with the DNA of that natural male."

"Will her body even survive the process?"

"That's the beauty of youth," Ulen smirked. "She is young yes but remember she is the special kind of natural that is above average. She can handle it."

"Of course, we will begin immediately with the extraction of the child she is already carrying."

"Once removed we can see how she reacts to the sudden loss, if all looks well we should be able to go on as planned."

"Excellent," Ulen nodded. "And you weren't followed correct?"

"No, Ulen we weren't. However, her friends are very insightful. We will still need to be cautious."

"They shouldn't be able to find us quickly, it should give us enough time to at least develop new child before they are able to find us." Ulen smirked, "Also keep her sedated; I don't want her awake for any of this. I don't need her being a problem."

"Are you sure?"

"Have you not seen the type of person she is," Ulen asked. "She would only cause trouble and resist, this way we will be able to do what we need to do without much resistance."

"That seems cruel even for you."

"I am a man of science, my friend. I don't need my predecessor's daughter ruining all of our efforts." Ulen looked over the sleeping Cagalli, he was glad she came willingly that was of course after they shot Athrun did she come.

"Understood."

"What news of her husband," Ulen asked.

"He is still currently in the hospital but as you predicted the prime minister of Orb is outraged. I highly doubt this will cause an outright conflict but it will keep they occupied long enough."

Ulen nodded, "Good, I don't need him or her brother chasing after us quite yet."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"I'm fine, how many times do I need to tell you," Athrun argued but he was pushed back down onto the bed by Kira. Kira and Lacus had left the reception after changing into some casual clothes to check up on Athrun, Andy, and Mu. Andy and Mu just shook their heads from their beds as Athrun was struggling against Kira. Yzak and Dearka sighed in the background just watching the exchange.

"Athrun, you're not fine," Kira informed him flatly. "You can't expect me to let you just go and search for Cagalli in this shape."

"I said I'm fine Kira, really it only looks bad," Athrun said only to see Kira shake his head no.

"It won't do you any good to look for Cagalli like this," Kira said after he pushed Athrun back down on the medical bed again. "Yzak and Dearka already have teams investigating Cagalli's kidnapping but you need to rest."

"Kira is right Athrun," Lacus said standing next to her now husband. "It is unfortunate this had to have happened on a day that was meant for celebration but you cannot help Cagalli in the condition you are currently in."

"Damn it, Kira, Lacus…Cagalli is my wife, I…I promised her that I would protect her," Athrun struggled but he was being held down by Kira. Kira felt for his friend he really did but he knew he couldn't just blindly search for his sister.

"Athrun, I'm well aware of the promise you made to Cagalli," Kira sighed as Lacus and the others left the room while Andy and Mu tried to find something to look like they weren't listening. They were going to let the friends talk it out and hopefully Kira can knock some sense into Athrun one more time. "Can you really keep that promise in the condition you're in?"

"Kira…I…"

"Look, I know you love Cagalli. Remember she is my sister as well," Kira smiled sadly. "I want to go after her as much as you do but until we have more information we can't just go charging around for her." Athrun's shoulders slackened and he let himself be pushed back onto the bed. "All of us want to go look for her Athrun, but you need to get better first. It's not like the time when you climbed into the Justice back in Orb after you were injured…"

"I'm aware of that Kira…"

"Then you remembered the aftermath of your decision," Kira asked and Athrun nodded. "Even if we found Cagalli in the shape you're in, you know that she would yell at you for doing something foolish."

"Kira…I just can't sit here and wait for news…"

"Athrun, but you're also a leader of Orb now too, you can't just freely move about either," Kira said trying to be the voice of reason. "We know for a fact they aren't going to kill Cagalli…so we know she is alive."

"But you know full well what they intend to do to her," Athrun argued back. "Trying to make another ultimate coordinator using her body…"

"Athrun…"

"The idea of her being used like that, it makes me sick to my stomach," Athrun clenched his hands into tight fists. "It's like Commander Waltfeld said once, the first time he shot someone it made his stomach turn…it's the same for me knowing what they could be doing to Cagalli…what if after this…what if…"

"Athrun…"

"Kira, I just can't sit by…" Athrun said looking up at his best friend and brother-in-law. "I was feeling restless when Junius Seven fell and felt like I needed to do my part. It led me away from my friends and Cagalli, but this time…this time I'm feeling restless but I know I could be doing something to help Cagalli."

"Kid, trust me I want to look for her as much as you do," Mu's voice rang in the room and both coordinators looked over at the bed he was in. "It's like the time she got shot down and we had a search party looking for…it didn't sit well with me knowing she was out there. It's the same but this time, she isn't alone on some deserted island waiting for help…she's being handled by some group of creepy scientists."

"Commander La Flaga…" Kira looked at the blonde man remembering when he tried to push him to rest on the Archangel when they were searching for Cagalli. They had both been worried but they had found her in the end but this time…it all felt different.

"La Flaga is right kid," Andy joined in the conversation. "Right now, before you can search for the Princess, you need to get better. I particularly don't feel like being scolded by the young lady."

"With that said, you should get your rest Athrun," Lacus said entering the room once again. "We know they will not take Cagalli's life however we know she is alive in their hands. We will need your help in finding her but in order to do that, you must get better first."

Athrun sighed and nodded. He felt terrible, he couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible occurred. He was worried beyond belief and of course there was her pregnancy…would she still be pregnant after all of this? Even if she wasn't any more, could they have children in the future like they planned to? Athrun didn't want to worry but his mind was going in circles thinking of all that could go wrong. He didn't want to give up hope, he didn't want to but…he was worried how Cagalli would be after all of this. She was a strong woman no doubt about that but…this kind of thing was new to the both of them. He closed his eyes as he thoughts were filled of the blonde woman he had married.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Well, Ulen is an evil guy. Poor Cagalli, Poor Athrun. See you next time! I'm going to try to wrap up in the next few chapters…I really don't want to go pass 20 chapters if I can help it. Work will be starting back up again for me soon, so summer free time is slipping away! So if my updates become less frequent that is why! XD


	16. Chapter 16

**Blondeprincessa: **Just need to wait and see!

**Sandyx5**: I debated about having Athrun announce the baby. But, you just have to wait and see!

**FushionAC**: Yeah, vacation time slipping away. Hehehe, well some of your questions will be answered here!

**SugarCarly**: Here is the update!

**Kitty**: The baby! Well, time to see!

**Saki-Hime**: Thanks! Haha, well it's a fairly new story but I know when I update it takes a while before the new chapter shows…so idk!

**Cottongreentea**: Wow, such a hate character I've created! O.o so anywho! Thank you for the compliment, yeah it's been a while since I wrote anything Gundam Seed related…but I had recently got the DVDs for destiny and decided to watch the whole thing from SEED through Destiny so it helped spark some ideas.

**Cutie66**: well Ulen is kind of the bad guy.

**Tiffany Laughs**: Upated!

**TJR**: Thanks!

**Phrygianmusic777**: I'm glad this is not the typical story teehee. I try to keep people on their toes.

**Elaine**: Aww, thank you for your kind words. XD

**I Never Should Have Left**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny, because if I did there would be LOTS of changes. This is based off of the ending of the special edition IV and some images I saw. Takes place after the ending as Lacus Clyne and Cagalli Yula Athha going into their meetings.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Athrun had spent countless hours on video conferences with the Orb ministers trying to figure out what he needed to say to the media. It had already been a week and still no progress in finding Cagalli. Athrun was losing all of his composure and wanted to tear through Earth and Space to find his kidnapped wife. Her abduction quickly made headlines in a matter of hours and Athrun had to do some damage control as her husband. He wasn't really cut out to be a political leader, he couldn't figure out how Cagalli and Lacus made this seem so easy. He ran his fingers through his midnight blue hair and stared at the wall. He couldn't blame Yzak and Dearka, they been losing hours of sleep as well trying to help him find his wife. He raised his hand to his amulet hanging around his neck. He pulled it out from under his shirt and clutched at it tightly.

He began silently praying and hoping that his wife was safe, at least safe as she could possibly be considering her situation. He didn't know what else more he could do but all he wanted was his wife back and safe with him. It was becoming unbearable being apart from her but the worst part is that she wasn't somewhere he could just contact her. He let a few tears slip from his eyes from worry and fear of never seeing her again. He had that fear once when he left up to space with the Archangel…was there a chance he would never see her again. Then Kisaka asked him if he wanted to be an Admiral in the Orb fleet and High Admiral of Orb's military. Athrun thought the colonel had lost his mind but then assured him he would be able to see Cagalli frequently but the decision was his. Athrun would be forever grateful to the colonel for giving him the chance to be with Cagalli again. He had lost a glimmer of hope when he noticed she was no longer wearing the ring on the day of their departure and the hug was a silent promise of his feelings for her were still there.

_Cagalli…where are you? I will find you and we'll go home…go home and start our family._

"Athrun," Athrun opened his eyes and saw Dearka standing in his room. Athrun stood up and walked over to the blonde male.

"Any news," Athrun asked as he tucked the amulet back into place.

"We found one of their old locations," Dearka responded and handing him a file. "We were able to pull up some data."

Athrun began reading the file, "Research notes?"

"Yes, but if you read on you'll see they have several different locations," Dearka began walking over to Athrun's refrigerator. "I think Cagalli is at one of those labs, I have several teams raiding them as we speak. Some are also abandoned just like the one where we found that data."

"Are you sure it's not a trap," Athrun asked continuing to review the file.

"There is a chance they want us to raid all of those locations as some kind of wild goose chase," Dearka responded pulling out a drink from Athrun's fridge. "However, at each location we're finding some documents that were poorly trashed."

"What do you mean," Athrun placed the file on the counter of his apartment.

"They're very sloppy," Dearka looked at his friend. "These guys are smart don't get me wrong but they are dumb in the dealing of file deletion. You should've heard Yzak when I told him that, he started cursing up a storm. I thought his head was going to explode."

Athrun pulled up the file once more, "Some of these people on file here are doctors and researchers in the PLANTs."

"Oh it gets better, keep on reading and you'll find out why Yzak was so pissed," Dearka took a sip of his drink. He saw Athrun's eyes widened in shock, "Looks like you got to the part."

"My…my father funded this project," Athrun dropped the file and Dearka caught it easily. "What…how?"

"Before your father died, he was supporting the research not only of weapons but ultimate weapons as in the ultimate coordinator," Dearka looked at his stunned friend. "Look, I know your dad wasn't like this before…the war can do crazy things to people. For us, we were lucky it was an eye opening experience but I can't say it was the same with everyone."

"How…does that mean he knew about Cagalli and Kira," Athrun asked as he grabbed the file away from Dearka and began reading once again.

"There is a chance your father could've known about them, but there is a chance he didn't," Dearka shrugged. "All I am saying he knew about an ultimate coordinator whether he knew about Cagalli and Kira being the actual kids from the original Ulen Hibiki is another story. I did some digging with the help of Yzak, Lord Uzumi probably forged their records a bit so that no one would discover them."

Athrun nodded, "So…that explains why I had trouble balancing out my father's funds. This explains the random holes I kept on finding."

"Athrun," Dearka placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "This was your dad's doing, not yours."

"I know, but…but…I can't believe even after his death that my father is still affecting people like this," Athrun shook his head. "The fact that my father's memory is hurting Cagalli, I … I just can't stand it."

"You know Cagalli told me something once," Dearka started and Athrun looked at him. "She believed that Patrick Zala was at one time a good man but maybe the loss of your mother and the war changed him. That your mother was someone extremely special for your father to fall into the trap of revenge."

Athrun's eyes widened in surprise and a small smile showed on his face, "When did she say that?"

"After you guys came back to the Archangel with Kira," Dearka smirked. "She was there with you when you found your 'ole man?"

"Yeah, she came in with me and even stopped me from throwing away my life," Athrun nodded and placed the file on the counter once again. "It was kind of odd, I was in the cock pit with her and I was the one sitting in her lap."

"That must have been awkward," Dearka arched his eyebrow. "Then again when has anything with Cagalli been normal?"

Athrun chuckled, "You could say that again."

"Look, Cagalli is stubborn as Yzak…she won't die easily," Dearka patted his friend's shoulder once more. "If anything, I bet some money on the fact she's probably giving those guys hell."

"I guess you're right, no, I know you're right."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Has she been sedated?"

"Yes, but I wasn't expecting her to come to so quickly."

"She destroyed half of her room and managed to injure at least three of the guards restraining her."

Ulen shook his head, "If she's lively that means we can impregnate her."

"Yes, sir."

"She is quite a feisty one, isn't she," Ulen said looking over the now sleeping representative. "She's a dangerous one at that."

"Yes, the embryo that was taken from her body earlier this week is stable in one of the artificial chambers."

"That's to be expected since the father is a coordinator," Ulen nodded looking over the files just handed to him. "To see such an immediate response is a good sign, we can only hope this next child will fare the same."

"We have high hopes."

"Yes, considering that she is Via Hibiki's daughter, it should prove interesting."

"Yes, it should." Ulen said looking over more papers. "Soon, we should be able to see if the young representative can handle a second pregnancy."

"Considering she is a twin herself, there is a high possibly of her producing twins."

"Yes, that is true but I do not want to deal with that if at all possible," Ulen said handed one of the men the file. "I really don't want to have multiple off springs at the moment."

"It was Patrick Zala's dream to develop a new breed of coordinators and we will see it through."

Ulen smirked, "This isn't just for Patrick Zala. This is all for the coordinators that want to see an end to all wars…and for us to do that … there needs to be one last final war."

"You can't be serious, Ulen?"

"Have you gone mad? What of the deals with the Alliance?"

"Those stupid naturals, they won't see this coming. If we can perfect the accelerated aging then we can bring forth our own army!" Ulen chuckled, "We will create the world that Patrick Zala envisioned."

"Ulen, this research was to create and multiply the ultimate coordinator not to create an outright massacre."

"And you think it won't result in a massacre after we create this new ultimate coordinator," Ulen laughed. "You have no idea what riot this will cause once we are found out. It will be another war."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Yzak," Shiho pleaded with him. Yzak had been over exerting himself and it was starting to worry the brunette. She was just as worried as everyone else was about the missing representative but right now she was worried about her over working boyfriend. "YZAK!"

"What," Yzak growled back.

"Take a break," Shiho's eyes filled with worry. "You've been working nonstop for a week."

Yzak turned to look at his worried girlfriend and his face softened, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you, it's just I know if it was you and I was in Athrun's position, I've probably have destroyed half of PLANTs looking for you."

Shiho grabbed his hands into her own, "I'm very aware you are worried for Representative Athha safety and worried about Admiral Zala but you need to stop over working yourself. You're no help to anyone if you can't function."

"I know, I know," Yzak growled in frustration. "The worst part is that this happened on our turf and media has not been very forgiving."

"We all knew once the world found out that Representative Athha was kidnapped on PLANTs ground that it would cause hysteria," Shiho told him softly. "Now calm down before your head explodes."

"I don't know why Zala got married in the first," Yzak sat down in his chair.

"Even if he wasn't married to her, he would still react the way he is acting right now," Shiho told him. "And you just said that if it was us, you would be destroying half of PLANTs…"

"I said that," Yzak with his eyes wide and Shiho smirked.

"I think it's cute," Shiho told him.

"Don't you dare breathe a word of this to Dearka," Yzak warned.

"I think if I could keep our relationship a secret for as long as I did, I'm sure I can keep this one little secret to myself," Shiho teased and walked out of his office.

"Damn woman," Yzak cursed and sighed. She had a point; he had been over working himself although he would never admit it but for Athrun's sake. He was his friend after all. Though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he wouldn't give Athrun the satisfaction.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"How is he," Kira asked walking in to the apartment space that Athrun was currently living in.

"He's being stubborn," Dearka told him taking a sip of some bourbon he brought over. Athrun was vigorously looking over files he was given, "He's pretty determined to find her; I really can't blame him though. If it was Mir, I would be doing the same damn thing."

Kira nodded, "But he needs to rest from time to time. He can't work himself to death like this; he won't have the energy to go after Cagalli."

Dearka chuckled, "I'm sure the former Ace of ZAFT will find his stubborn blonde wife."

Kira smiled weakly, "Lacus and the council have been busy with talking with Orb and the media. The media and some of the Alliance have been very cruel in their articles."

"How is Chairwoman Yamato doing," Dearka smirked and Kira blushed. "From your reaction you guys seem to be doing well. Don't worry if there is anyone that can get a bunch of arguing men to calm down it's her. She was able to get people to stop fighting in both wars, she is truly amazing."

"Yeah, she is." Kira looked over at his friend still going over the countless of files. "He will find her and I feel sorry for the bastards when he does."

"I will gladly drink to that," Dearka poured himself another glass. "I hope he kills the son of a bitch as well."

"Dearka," Kira looked at the blonde coordinator with a dark look in his violet eyes.

"I know you're against killing but seeing one of my best friends like this, it's unforgivable," Dearka slammed the glass down. "Athrun is burying himself into looking for her nonstop barely sleeping or eating…all because he is worried about Cagalli."

"I know, but…"

"Look Kira," Dearka looked over at Kira. "Cagalli is also a good friend of mine, pretty much as long has you've known her to be your sister. I can't stand the fact this guy is trying to create another version of you through her…Cagalli didn't deserve it. Athrun has been trying every day since he's been with Cagalli to make up for what he did to her in the second war…and this guy has some balls to take that away from my friends, if Athrun doesn't kill him…I can't guarantee that I won't pull the trigger myself."

Kira placed a hand on the blonde man's shoulder. There was truth in his words, Athrun since his departure from PLANTs after he put on the Orb Admiral uniform for the first time did everything he could to make up it all up to Cagalli. Kira had often heard of the little gifts Athrun would send to Cagalli, the mint green Haro is what shocked him the most. He had often seen Cagalli playing with the small haro in her office during a video conference. He didn't have to ask where it came from but he remembered when Kisaka had given it to her the first time.

"_Shut up Kira," Cagalli pouted on the video screen. Then her attention was turned towards her door. "Hold on Kira, It's Kisaka!"_

_Kira tilted his head to the side and saw something being handed to her. Kira smiled when he realized it was a haro but had a yellow rose in the small robot. "Let me guess Athrun?"_

"_Shut up," Cagalli stuck out her tongue and pressed the button on top. The eyes blinked and Kira chuckled. The haro spun in Cagalli's hand and opened its mouth. Cagalli laughed and pulled the rose out then let the haro dance on her desk. _

_Kira saw something in his sister's eyes that he hadn't seen in a while. Her eyes were bright and filled with such love. She was eyeing the small Haro singing her name and totally forgetting her brother. Kisaka came into the view with a smile on his lips. _

"You know, Athrun really knows how to make her happy," Kira said causing Dearka to look at him. "He has the ability to change her moods."

"You got that right," Dearka chuckled. "They get lost in their own little world when they are together, even right now." Dearka pointed at the engrossed man in front of a computer, "Because of her he is in his own little world."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Can't you keep her under longer," Ulen shouted as Cagalli was being restrained yet again.

"Her body did not accept the…"

"I don't want to hear about your failures, her body she have accepted it!" Ulen glared as Cagalli kicked one of the men trying to hold her down.

"Her body wasn't ready to accept another child into her body after removing the child she was actually carrying…"

"I don't care, get this to work…don't you know how much is riding on this?"

"Even so, we can't force her to carry a child in her current state. She is very aware that we already extracted the child within her…she has become more resilient."

Ulen growled, "Are you telling me even the most powerful sedative cannot keep her unconscious?"

"Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn," a female scientist entered the conversation. "In her case a mother's scorn, you took a child she was ready to love and carry until he or she was born. That baby was created with a man she loves dearly; she will of course fight back. This is why women are chosen carriers of life and not men."

"So what are you saying, I just give up? After all of this?"

"Why not create the ultimate being using that child she was already carrying, I understand the significance of creating a first generation coordinator but wouldn't this be a first generation child of a coordinator and natural?"

"Even so, it will not give us the results we need!"

"Ulen, are you still thinking inside of the box? This child is already half coordinator. All we have to do is a slight adjustment and we might have created a whole new breed of killing machines." The woman said slyly running her finger over the man's shoulder. "You never know, she is the daughter of the parents who created the ultimate coordinator and she is the twin sister of that coordinator created. So why not use the child she already created? There has to be some kind of results with that child growing in that artificial womb."

"She has a point."

"I have to agree…there still might be a chance…and it will give the woman time to heal from the extraction."

"So what do you suggest we just hand her back," Ulen asked vexed.

"No, we keep her here once her body is really able to have children again…then we impregnate her." The woman said with a smile that made the men cringe, "After all, she is a stubborn one…all we have to do threaten the child that we already taken from her and she will cooperate."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"I'm an idiot…" Kira and Dearka slowly woke up and looked over at Athrun. He showed them something he printed out, "They are at Mendel!"

"What, that colony has been run down…we checked it," Dearka said rubbing his eyes.

"No, but look at the pattern of facilities they used," Athrun pointed out on a map. "They use Mendel as their headquarters."

Kira watched as Athrun drew the connections, "Are you saying…they have a functional facility in Mendel?"

"Yes, I bet you anything they have Cagalli here," Athrun nodded. "I hope they haven't done anything to the baby…"

"Baby," Dearka perked up and Kira was staring. Athrun suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable and looked at both violet eyed men. "You knocked up Cagalli…"

"Dearka," Kira looked almost faint. "Athrun…Cagalli…Cagalli's pregnant…"

"It might become _was_ pregnant if we don't find her in time," Athrun rasped.

Kira placed a hand on Athrun's shoulders, "We will call the others, but you should get some rest before we head out. I'm sure Cagalli would scold me for not taking better care of her husband."

"Geesh, she's probably going to yell at all of us," Dearka rubbed the back of his head. "I can hear the all mighty Mrs. Zala shouting at the top of her lungs on how we let her husband work himself to death."

Athrun chuckled, "You're right she will. I'll rest for a little bit, but you better not leave without me."

"Don't worry Athrun, you'll see that feisty wife of yours soon enough," Dearka said pulling out his cell phone. "Kira you call up Lacus and I'll call up Yzak."

Kira nodded and quickly began talking to Lacus about Athrun's discovery. Dearka had the phone away from his ear as Athrun could easily tell Yzak was shouting at the blonde coordinator. Athrun chuckled but then focused back on the map, it had been two weeks without his wife and finally he hoped he would be reunited with her and their baby. He was praying that the man had done nothing to their unborn child but clenched his fists. He would not hesitate in killing the man if any harm had come to his wife. His eyes dark and ready for the worst case scenario but still very hopeful that his wife was alive; Dearka looked over at his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yzak said we can get going in an hour."

That's all he needed to hear…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

This chapter is a little shorter than the others but here it is! XD see you all next time! What will Athrun do? Will he kill Ulen or not? Have to wait and see!


	17. Chapter 17

**Baka4Anime: **Oh dear, I'm glad you didn't fall out of your chair! Yeah, I figured even though Dearka is quite a bit of a clown he has a plushie side too!

**Kitty**: I hope this was soon enough. I've been trying to figure out how to write the ideas in my head.

**Saki-Hime**: Don't worry Athrun will find his Cagalli.

**Fate Camiswhil**: No worries, take your time! Enjoy!

**55**: Oh, here is the next chapter!

**Sandyx5**: I'm glad you liked the Shizak moment! I figured Yzak can't always be mister ice.

**SugarCarly**: Tada, here is more!

**372259**: Thanks…wow did you really spend all day?

**I Never Should Have Left**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny, because if I did there would be LOTS of changes. This is based off of the ending of the special edition IV and some images I saw. Takes place after the ending as Lacus Clyne and Cagalli Yula Athha going into their meetings.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

A shuttle landed on the abandoned surface of the space colony Mendel, it was only a reminder of what occurred on the space colony almost twenty years ago. Kira, Dearka, Yzak, and Athrun made a small team to investigate the situation and also to retrieve the captured representative. They disembarked from their shuttle all in their space flight suits. They all were armed, prepared to defend themselves and Athrun had brought along another suit for Cagalli. They quickly entered the old lab and Kira shivered at the memory when he and Mu had ventured in here after Rau Le Crueset. This is where the blonde clone had confirmed he and Cagalli were indeed siblings and twins. It was also he found out about his birth parents and the origin of his birth. To think that there was a chance they had brought Cagalli back to where it had all started made him sick to his stomach but their mission was to locate Cagalli and bring her back home.

The group cautiously approached what appeared to be a new wing added to the research lab just a few levels below the original part of the laboratory. Carefully examining the hallway the four men continued down the brightly lit hallway, showing more signs it was recently added. Athrun was in the lead carefully looking for some kind of hatch or room that would restore gravity and oxygen to make it sustainable for people. The four men continued to float their way down the hallway until they saw a door with a keypad next to it. Kira quickly made his way over to the key pad and began examining it. Dearka and Yzak kept an eye behind them to make sure no one was following them. Athrun kept an eye on the door with gun pointed ahead of him and ready to shoot if anyone came at them.

There was a swoosh sound behind them and all of them looked surprised. A large metal door had closed and they felt their bodies land on the ground but did not remove their helmets. Kira pressed a few more keys and the door in front of them opened. They quickly slipped inside as the door closed tightly shut behind them. The four men proceed with caution as they began hearing voices the further they ventured down the hallway. At first the voices sounded like whispers but the closer they got the clearer they became. Luckily for them no alarms had gone off to alert of their presence but it wouldn't be long before someone spotted them. Dearka was in a black flight suit, Yzak and Kira in the white and Athrun was in a deep red. Someone was bound to notice them sooner or later. However it probably would not be so as they now heard shouting from the room in front of them.

"What do you mean, she is refusing to cooperate?"

"Didn't you threaten the child in the artificial womb?"

"The woman is stubborn; does she really think she has a choice in the matter?"

"She is completely refusing to cooperate with us."

"Even so, we need to try again. Even if we need to sedate her permanently we need to create a child that is of both natural parents. The child currently in the artificial womb will suffice as a temporary solution but we are aware of what needs to be done here."

"Maybe this was a wasted idea, even if she is the daughter of Ulen and Via Hibiki…it is clearly not working."

"Are you saying we are to give up?"

"I am saying Ulen, we should've found another natural mother to use. Even if she is the daughter of your predecessor this is not working and all we have are failed results."

"Are you an idiot? She is the perfect specimen! The DNA we retrieved was a flawless match; the woman should be able to get pregnant from that in facts alone!"

"But we did not take into consideration that she would not remain sedated…we have used several different sedatives and she is refusing to stay under."

"Damn that cursed woman! It's because of that husband of hers…the fact that she was able to get pregnant by a coordinator probably has corrupted her body!"

"There is no way to say for sure until we are given more time. Her body has to completely adjust to no longer being pregnant after we extracted the child from her."

"More time? The more time we take the chances of them finding us are higher than before! Do you not understand what you are asking of us? The Patrick Zala group and Logos group are breathing down our necks for some kind of product!"

"We didn't factor the representative's tenacity or her sheer will power to refuse us."

"There are a lot of things we didn't factor in, and we are just need to adjust accordingly."

"Ulen, have you gone mad? If we continue this, there is a chance the representative could die?"

"I agree, forcing the woman to continual experimentation could prove fatal. Her life signs are already unstable as it is!"

"I don't care what the hell we have to do, but we will create this ultimate being! We will end all wars by having her mother all the children that will rule this world with no naturals…"

Athrun had enough and opened fire on the group inside of the room before the other three coordinators had time to react Athrun had already entered the room. They all quickly ducked and tried to find cover in the room, Yzak and Dearka quickly helped Athrun. Kira quickly ran over to the computer to locate Cagalli and try to find any other useful information. Athrun scanned over the group looking for Ulen but apparently he escaped the room as he had opened fire. Athrun cursed but other scientists were unarmed, apparently they believed they were untouchable in the base. Athrun grabbed one of them by the collar and shoved him against the wall, "What the hell have you been doing to her?"

Yzak and Dearka looked at the usually collected coordinator being violent against one of the men in the room. Dearka was blocked by Yzak and he looked at his friend confused. Yzak shook his head and pointed his gun at the other scientists that were in the room.

"I…I…don't know…what you are talking about…"

"You're LYING!" Athrun snarled, "Where the hell is Cagalli? What have you been doing to her? What have you done to the baby she was carrying?"

"Don't…kill me…I'll…tell you…"

"No need," Kira said speaking up first. He was typing away on the computer, "Cagalli's in a medical room couple doors down. They extracted the baby from Cagalli's body in hopes that she would quickly carry the child they wanted to create. However it would seem they failed on a multiple attempts."

"Bastards," Athrun threw the man to the side. He then walked over to the computer and watched as Kira looked through the files. "Where is the baby?"

"Already in an artificial womb that is in the opposite direction of where Cagalli is," Kira said pointing on the digital map on the computer screen. "They've been trying since the moment they brought her here to create another child but it would seem Cagalli has been giving them a bit of trouble."

"Then why don't we hurry up and find the princess," Dearka called over to the two men. "I don't think these guys will do anything stupid, right?" The men cowered over to the corner as Dearka and Yzak aimed at them.

"They've already done some modifications to the baby," Kira stopped typing. "There would be no way to return the child to Cagalli now."

Athrun cursed and closed his eyes; his first child with Cagalli had become some sick man's experiment. His heart broke not knowing of what would happen to the child, "Accelerated womb?" Athrun looked over another section that was on the screen as Kira moved out of the way. "They were planning on accelerating the process that a child needs to be inside of a mother's womb so the child would be born in at least half the amount of time."

"That's just sick," Dearka commented. "Well, if you guys are done reading the psycho's notes lets go find the princess. I'm starting to feel trigger happy."

"I have to agree," Yzak said narrowing his eyes at the scientists. "Let's get Athrun's wife and get out of here. We can deal with these guys later once the rest of the ZAFT forces get here to take care of these lunatics."

"Alright," Kira nodded as he and Athrun left the room.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cagalli was slowly coming to from being sedated once again and from another failed attempt on trying to create a child within her. She groaned as she noticed that she was for once alone in her room with no one checking on her or reading her vitals. She turned her head over to the side as she heard gun shots and tried to sit up but unable to do so. Her body had become so frail with the experiments they had done to her body. She was trying to find the strength to sit herself up and managed to roll onto her side facing the door. She struggled to get herself up but stopped when she saw Ulen come into her room. Her eyes narrowed as the man laughed, "So I see you're awake again."

"Bas…tard."

Ulen pointed a gun at Cagalli, "I've wasted time in waiting for you and you went only to ruin everything you stupid bitch!" Cagalli only glared at him, "You have ruined everything! It doesn't matter I'm going have to find a way around all of this and it will be forgiven!"

"Wh..at…"

Ulen held up a small controller, "If you behave like a good girl, I won't kill your child." Cagalli's widened in fear, "However, I can't guarantee the safety of your child since a group has come for you. So what will it be representative? Will you follow me out of here quietly or shall I kill your child?"

"You…bastard…" Cagalli whimpered as she struggled to sit up but failed as she fell back into the bed. Her amber eyes glaring at him but her expression changed once she saw Ulen clutch his shoulder. Her eyes then went from the clone to see… "Ath…run…"

"CAGALLI!" Athrun rushed over to his wife's side and held her. Cagalli weakly smiled but was sincerely happy to see her husband. He pulled back from the hug to examine her and saw that she was physically unharmed. He sighed in relief and Cagalli noticed the bags under her husband's eyes and quickly a scowl on her face. Athrun knew that face, "You can yell at me later. We need to get you out of here."

"Ba…by," Cagalli whimpered but stopped when she saw Kira came into the room shooting the gun out of Ulen's hand.

"We'll go get the baby after we get you into this flight suit," Athrun told her gently and pulled out the suit he had brought for her. Cagalli weakly nodded as she felt Athrun placed her down on the bed gently.

"You ruined it all, you stupid coordinator," Ulen shouted as Athrun turned around to see Ulen glaring at him. "If it wasn't for you, if it wasn't for you getting her pregnant…I would've become the most powerful man…she would've been a mother to the new world!"

"Do you think that's a world that the original Ulen Hibiki wanted," Kira asked. Kira turned his attention to Athrun, "Hurry and get Cagalli into her suit."

Athrun nodded and began helping Cagalli get dressed and Ulen chuckled, "Even if you went after the child growing in the artificial womb…it would be pointless in saving a child that cannot survive without all of the drugs in that chamber."

Athrun froze and Cagalli saw murder in Athrun's eyes. Cagalli wished she could move to stop her husband from doing what she feared he was going to. He grabbed his gun and aimed it at Ulen, "What have you done?"

Kira was stunned at the tone that came out of his best friend, "Athrun…"

"Who made you God of all things," Athrun darkly asked as a few tears were at the brim of his eyes. "Who asked you to continue Ulen Hibiki's research? Wasn't it enough that Kira had been hunted down by others all because of Ulen Hibiki's efforts? Do you wish the same fate for the child you were trying to create?" Athrun's hand was shaking in pure anger and the out pour from his body was nothing but hatred. "Because you went after Cagalli the whole world is aware of what you were trying to do! You've caused enough madness to almost spark another war!"

"Athrun," Kira called out to his friend but his voice was not heard. Athrun shot the man in the other shoulder and Ulen cried out in pain. "ATHRUN!" Kira tried to get the gun out of his friend's hand but Athrun pushed him to the side and his eyes were in SEED motion. Athrun had truly become deadly.

"Athrun," Cagalli whispered weakly but she wasn't heard by her brother or Athrun. She tried to push herself up as Athrun kept his gun pointed at Ulen.

"It's a shame that the son of Patrick Zala doesn't share the vision he had," Ulen lifted his hand and pressed a button on the controller. Cagalli's eyes grew wide in shock as a small explosion was heard. "Ooops, my finger slipped…"

"BASTARD!"

"ATHRUN!" Athrun stopped as Cagalli managed to shout. He snapped out of his little spell and turned over to his wife. Kira sighed in relief as Dearka and Yzak appeared in the room. Athrun rushed over to his wife's side and Kira made sure to take the gun away from him.

"Cagalli," Athrun whispered and he saw her crying. He began wiping the tears away with his gloved thumbs.

"You're not a murderer; he is…don't become like him…" Cagalli whispered and Athrun's body shook. He closed his eyes and nodded as tears poured form his eyes. Cagalli managed to save him once again, save him from himself. Dearka went to stand next to Kira and Yzak picked up Ulen and shoved him against the wall.

"Talk you bastard," Yzak shouted. "What the hell was that explosion?"

Ulen smirked, "Well, I blew up the chamber with the representative's baby but also…I've set the self-destruction system for the laboratory…don't worry this is far from over…"

"What," Dearka growled. "Athrun, hurry up and get Cagalli ready…we're going to need to get the hell out of here."

Athrun did as he was told and helped Cagalli get into her flight suit. Cagalli was starting to come out of the deep pull of the sedatives and move slightly so Athrun didn't have to do all of the effort in getting her dressed. They both heard as Ulen spoke, "Ulen Hibiki made more clones, did you really think it was just me?"

Athrun had Cagalli up in a sitting position as he helped her put on her helmet, the two would have time to grieve for their first child later but right now was survival. Fate had dealt them an unfortunate event but what Ulen didn't know that Athrun and Cagalli had gone through two wars and their bond was truly unshakable. Athrun then proceeded to carry Cagalli bridal style and walk out of the door. Ulen's smirk faded from his face as the group began leaving the man behind, "Wait…wait you're not going to leave me here are you?"

Athrun stopped for a moment and looked over at him, but Yzak spoke for him. "If there is a chance you survive the self-destruct that you came to have set…then we will deal with you then. And well, if you die…it is what you deserve."

Dearka placed a hand on Athrun's shoulder, "Let's get the Mrs. Zala out of here, huh?"

"Right," Athrun nodded as Cagalli looked up at him lovingly. Athrun smiled down at her as they began running out of area with Ulen shouting after them. They couldn't say for sure if he was bluffing or not but they would not wait to find out. They easily found their way back to the entrance and Kira began working on system.

"Damn, he does have some kind of system up now that's keeping us locked in," Kira began trying to hack into the system.

"Need some help," a voice rang in their headsets.

"Meyrin," Athrun said stunned.

"Yup," Meyrin's voice said. "Chairwoman Yamato ordered another team to follow after you guys. I'm hacking into the system right now."

"Well, well," Dearka chuckled. "Lacus is sure something else."

"Shut up, Dearka," Yzak barked. The door opened for them to exit and they suddenly felt them floating. They knew they were on the outside and quickly used their jet packs to push themselves forward.

"I've deactivated the self-destruct mechanism and a group of Special Forces are heading your way right now," Meyrin informed them.

"Understood," Yzak responded. "I want every single one of those bastards arrested…make sure that Ulen bastard is still in there."

"I've sent them the order Commander Joule," Meyrin informed him. "Also, we have the medical bay prepared here on the Minerva by the request of Captain Trine."

"When did you guys rebuild the Minerva," Athrun asked.

"Do you really read the proposals I send down to you," Yzak asked irritated.

Cagalli giggled as her husband blushed, "Shut up, Yzak. Unlike you, I help run a nation."

"And so what, I sit on my ass all day," Yzak grumbled as they saw a small shuttle waiting for them. They quickly boarded as a team went pass them. "Make sure all of those bastards are arrested and you have my permission to use any means of force necessary!"

"Yes sir!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"I'm fine," Cagalli whined as Athrun pushed her back down on the bed. Cagalli pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. Athrun just smiled and kissed her on her forehead. "Athrun…"

"The doctor said you need plenty of rest considering what you're body has gone through," Athrun informed her.

Cagalli only pouted further, "Fine, at least tell me what happened to those bastards that kidnapped me."

"They've all been considered traitors to the PLANTs and will be given a punishment according to their crimes," Athrun informed her gently brushing back strands of her hair behind her ear. "They will also be charged for murder of an unborn child."

Cagalli nodded, "I can't believe they took the baby out of me…"

"I know," Athrun whispered sadly. "The doctor also recommended we don't try for children any time soon."

Cagalli arched her brow, "If I remember right, it's you that mostly instigates it."

Athrun blushed, "Ca…Cagalli…"

"What," Cagalli looked up at her flushed husband. "We just know that because we're out of certain items we will just have to wait until we've resupplied."

Athrun sighed, "Cagalli…I know the pregnancy wasn't planned but, I figured you wouldn't want to try for children again after what has happened."

Cagalli smiled and yanked her husband down by the front of his shirt; Athrun placed his forehead against hers. "If anything we should try even harder…of course after the doctors say I can and when we aren't so busy rebuilding a nation."

"Cagalli," Athrun said her name lovingly and caressed her face. "You're an amazing woman you know that?"

"So I've been upgraded from strange," Cagalli smiled. "Don't get me wrong, I can never forgive them for what they did but I don't want to live in the past. I don't want our children growing up with parents that cannot move pass events like this. We survived two wars together and I've come to believe we can survive anything as long as we are together."

Athrun kissed her softly, "You're right."

"Of course I am, so I can get up now?"

"I don't think so," Athrun chuckled as Cagalli pushed him away from her. Athrun stood up and laughed when they heard the doorbell go off to the apartment that they were using in PLANTs. Athrun left the bedroom leaving the door open so he could keep an eye on Cagalli who threw a pillow at him. Athrun caught it easily and took it with him to the door. "Kira…" Athrun let the man through the door.

"What's up with the pillow," Kira asked pointing at the object in Athrun's hand.

"Your sister launched it at me," Athrun said with a smile. "She's in the bedroom."

Kira nodded as he went in the direction of the room. There was Cagalli lying on the bed changing the channels on the television trying to find something to watch. Kira chuckled and saw Cagalli wave at him. Kira then walked over to the bed and sat down on the empty chair beside it. "How are you feeling today?"

"Restless, I want to get out of bed but _your_ best friend won't let me up!"

Kira watched as Athrun placed the pillow back on the bed and sat down next to Cagalli. "You heard the doctor Cagalli, you shouldn't be up on your feet quite yet."

"I have a country to govern and here I am stuck in the PLANTs with an over protective husband and brother that are keeping me from my responsibilities," Cagalli complained.

"Athrun has been taking care of the diplomatic ends, so don't worry about it," Kira said and patted his sister's hand. "He is your husband after all, so you don't have to carry all of the weight yourself anymore."

"Kiiiiiiiraaaaaaa…." Cagalli whined, "Ugh…this is so not fair."

"This is what I have to listen to," Athrun said and Cagalli tried to hit him with another pillow. "You're supposed to be taking it easy not trying to beat your husband."

"Shut up," Cagalli tried to hit him again as Kira's laugh caught her attention. "What's so funny?"

"It might have been two weeks but it sure felt like longer," Kira told her with a smile. "It's good to have you back Cagalli."

"Oh that reminds me, why did my husband have such dark circles under his eyes," Cagalli asked Kira. "I mean, you _KNOW_ how he can get if left alone. So who was supposed to be looking after him? Huh, well Kira?"

"Um, Cagalli," Kira rubbed the back of his neck. "We tried to get him to rest but he was very persistent in trying to find you."

Cagalli turned her head over to Athrun, "Is that so? So once I'm able to move around not only do I have to yell at the guys for not keeping a better eye on you…I get to yell at you too!"

Athrun saluted and Cagalli glared, "If that means I get to spend more time with you, I will gladly take any punishment you deem worthy, ma'am."

"Sap," Cagalli tried to whack him again with the small pillow.

Kira smiled all was well in the world again, they been able to stop a possible third war but when seeing the coordinator of Orb, Admiral Athrun Zala return to PLANTS with his natural wife…the Head Representative of Orb, Cagalli Yula Athha-Zala…the world was at ease. They were living proof, not just as a marriage, but that coordinators and naturals could coexist with each other. Orb had been quickly populated after their marriage with coordinators that wished to live in such a place. Being part of Orb meant knowing that they could easily be attacked at any time for having ideas and beliefs. For standing firm for what they believe in but so many people in Orb are willing to die for those causes. It only made their beliefs more tangible when Athrun and Cagalli were married. But there was still some work ahead of them and what will become of Ulen?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I was going to go up to 20 chapters, but I think the next on or the following chapter will be the last. See you next time! XD

Big **thank you** to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorite, and etc to this story. XD


	18. Chapter 18

**Saki-hime: **Yes he got her back yay!

**SugarCarly**: haha where here it is!

**mILiarika24**: thanks for enjoying the story!

**C.C**.: Creepy is creepy I guess lol.

**Fate Camiswhil**: I'm glad the story turned out better than you expected. Teehee!

**Falconrukichi**: Haha, from what I've heard and read, Fukuda released a statement saying that Athrun was supposed to be with Cagalli because in the special edition 4 ending he was in an orb uniform and that was supposed to mean he was back with her. Soooo…yay to that but he could've done better than him just wearing the uniform!

**I Never Should Have Left**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny, because if I did there would be LOTS of changes. This is based off of the ending of the special edition IV and some images I saw. Takes place after the ending as Lacus Clyne and Cagalli Yula Athha going into their meetings.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The world would keep on turning and events would always appear on the news whether good or bad. Yes the world kept on turning. Coordinators and Naturals would still have their trivial arguments on how one was better than the other. It would seem like it would take several more generations before the world of Naturals and Coordinators would see eye to eye. Athrun sighed and turned off the screen in his office. The world for him had slowly begun turning back to normal or as normal as it could get for him and Cagalli. The scientists along with Ulen had all been tried in the PLANTS for their crimes against Cagalli and for threating the very balance of peace they were trying to maintain. Ulen's threats of there being more clones of the original Ulen Hibiki seemed to have been false as no trace was ever found of others. Even if there were a chance there were more clones they sincerely hoped they did not carry the same ideas as the one they had encountered.

Athrun had been relieved when he had found his wife and was able to finally bring her down to Orb. That was of course after all the endless trials not only for Ulen but the other scientists as well. Athrun stood up from his chair and needed to make his round around the base. He grabbed his Admiral's hat and exited his office. The soldiers stationed around the building would salute him as he walked by and Athrun would of course return the gesture. He made his way outside of the building and began walking around. He needed to check up on daily maintenance on the base and the mobile suits, etc. He began walking down the different areas and saw some fresh new faces along with familiar ones.

He sighed; he was surprised to see the enlisted numbers of the Orb military constantly going up. He couldn't complain though considering Orb was at peace not only with other countries but also within their own borders. Every now and then he would be asked how he and Cagalli were doing. He had to smile, Cagalli hadn't taken out Athha in her name but she was just usually referred to as Chief Representative Zala. He was beyond pleased with the sound of it and Cagalli didn't show she minded either.

"Admiral Zala," Athrun turned at the sound of his name. He smiled when he saw Kisaka walking up to him.

"Colonel," Athrun said as the two men saluted. "You are not babysitting my wife today?"

Kisaka chuckled, "Kira and Lacus just landed a little while ago and she was there to greet them."

"My apologies, I must have lost track of the time," Athrun said sheepishly. He had forgotten his best friend/brother-in-law was visiting with his wife and him. Athrun rubbed the back of his head and Kisaka just smiled.

"I'm sure you've been quite busy," Kisaka stated. "After all, it's been quite a busy month with the new construction of a naval base."

"More like redesigning an older base into a more useable facility," Athrun told him as someone saluted the two men and handed Athrun a folder. Athrun took it and began reading over it. "Hopefully it will be done bef-"

"DADDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Athrun stopped midsentence as two small bodies had wrapped themselves around his legs. Athrun chuckled and look down to see his four year old twins gripping his legs. They were latched onto him with their arms and legs, using him as some kind of jungle gym. Kisaka laughed at the sight, it was still hard to believe the now thirty five year old admiral was a father.

"We found you daddy!"

"Yeah, now Alex and Lexi have to buy us cookies!"

Athrun chuckled, "Is that so? Where are your brother and sister?"

The two twins wrapped around his legs both pointed to the approaching ten year old twins followed by Kira and Lacus. Athrun sighed with a huge smile; Alexander and Alexandria were his oldest twins at the age of ten. They were born when he and Cagalli were twenty five and the couple finally decided it was time to have children. They had conceived twins and now had two heirs to Orb. Alexander was the mirror image of his mother; he had Cagalli's hair and eyes. Alexandria also looked like her mother but had Athrun's hair and eyes. He was a bit envious of his best friend that amazingly enough didn't have twins with Lacus just one son. Kira was holding his six year old son apparently worn out from the travel from space to earth.

"Via, Ricky!" Athrun said looking down at his youngest twins. Via and Ricky looked like him, Ricky was the spitting image of his father…Cagalli would call him Mini-Athrun and Ricky would glare at his mother saying his name was Patrick Uzumi Zala and not Mini-Athrun. Via Nicolette Zala had his face but had her mother's hair and eyes.

"Yes daddy!" They both responded still clinging to his legs and he sighed in defeat as he heard Lacus and Kira laughing at the defeated father.

"It would seem fatherhood has been treating you well," Lacus smiled at her friend. "Cagalli asked us to watch them as she was called into an emergency meeting."

"I can see that," Athrun pointed down to his legs were two clinging children were holding onto him. The passing soldiers enjoyed seeing the children of High Admiral Zala and Head Representative Zala. They were living proof that Coordinators and Naturals could live together in harmony. Even though Athrun indeed a coordinator he was able to conceive a child with Cagalli naturally. There were signs of the coordinator abilities in the children however no one could be sure until all four of them were a little older to see which parent they take most after.

"You can't blame us," Kira said chuckling. "After all, they are your children but I have to say, Ricky and Via take more after Cagalli than I imagined."

"That's what Miss Myrna says all the time," Lexi said turning to her uncle. "Mom says no."

"Sounds like something Cagalli would say," Kisaka said as Lexi went over to hug the older male. "You two been giving your mother trouble today?"

Alex snorted, "As if! Mom has been busy working…"

"When isn't she working," Athrun asked as Alex tried to pry his younger siblings off their father's legs.

"Daddy!" Rikcy whined, "I want to spend the day with daddy!"

"ME TOO!" Via shouted as her older brother tried to pry them off.

Athrun sighed, _No doubt in my mind who they take after. Definitely their mother. _"I guess, I can tell Lexi and Alex to not get you your cookies…"

The two quickly got off of their father and stood up straight with a small salute. Athrun shook his head and knelt down. He opened his arms wide and the two children went to hug their father. Athrun stood up holding the two of them, granted it wouldn't be much longer before he could no longer hold the both of them up. The two were snuggling into their father's shoulders, _Definitely their mother's children. _Alex and Lexi tended to wish to be with their mother and Cagalli argued they were just like their father. So they were now even as their youngest two clung to him instead of her.

"Well, why don't we go and have some lunch," Lacus said with a small clap. "I was hoping to see Mister Waltfeld and the others today."

"They should be at their house today along with the children with Reverend Malchio." Athrun stated as he began walking towards the direction of the parking lot. The group followed behind him and of course seeing the high admiral with his children always got a bunch of "awws".

"Look at that!"

"Aren't the admiral's children so adorable?"

"He's a great father and Head Representative Athha was absolutely glowing when she was pregnant!"

"Who would've known though she would've given birth to twins, not just once but twice!"

"Well, you know she is a twin herself!"

"Yes, but twice?"

"But do remember when the announced she was pregnant the first time, both of them were radiating happiness!"

"Oh I remember, Admiral Zala was a nervous wreck when Representative Zala went into labor!"

"He practically ran out of the base and almost forgot to take his car…"

"The second time he was more prepared I think…since he already had live through the first delivery."

Athrun shook his head; of course they would remember how he was when Lexi and Alex were born. He had completely lost his mind and of course Cagalli shouting over the phone for him to hurry up to the hospital didn't help. He didn't want to miss the birth of his first children. He had made it in time using the police force to clear a path for him to make it to his wife. No matter the situation Cagalli always looked beautiful to him especially after they held their children for the first time.

"Daddy," Via called to Athrun. Athrun turned his head to his youngest daughter. She was looking up at him, "How did you meet mommy?"

Athrun stopped for a moment and smiled, "On an island."

"Did you two get all mushy," Ricky made a face of disgust. It was no secret that Cagalli and Athrun were affectionate in front of their children but always made sure to keep it to just kiss in front of their children.

Athrun chuckled, "Actually no, your mother and I were not _mushy_ when we first met."

"No way," Ricky snorted and Athrun laughed. "You two are always _mushy_!"

Kira and Lacus laughed, it was hard to imagine Athrun and Cagalli before they were married. It was even hard to remember how they were before they had children as parenthood seemed to come so natural to the pair. Everything about them now seemed so natural but then again it didn't always start out that way. The group found their way to the Athha-Zala manor and went inside of the home. Cagalli hadn't arrived yet probably due to the meeting Kira and Lacus informed Athrun about. Myrna greeted the children once they came in and took them to the kitchen.

"You know, they are only going to ask how you two met again after Cagalli get home," Kira chuckled as he looked over at Athrun.

Athrun just shrugged, "At least I'll have Cagalli here with me."

"Have me here for what," Cagalli asked standing right behind Athrun. Athrun turned around to see his wife glaring up at him. He smiled; she had gotten her hair cut after he made a comment about how he missed her shorter hair. Cagalli then immediately went to get it cut to how it was during the first war. Athrun leaned over and kissed his wife on the cheek to hear a chorus of "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

The parents chuckled as their four children were making different faces of disgust. They each had a small plate of cookies more than likely given to them by Myrna and the kitchen staff. They all went to sit down on the couch in their living area. Myrna was laughing and Kisaka shook his head. Mryna saw the sleeping boy in Kira's arms. She took the small child and began walking up the stairs to let the small boy sleep in his usual room that he slept in when they came to visit. Kira was grateful and sat down on the couch across from his nieces and nephews with Lacus.

Athrun and Cagalli moved over to some cushioned chairs. Via then looked up at her mother, "Mommy!"

"What is it," Cagalli asked sitting down next to Athrun.

"How did you meet daddy?"

Cagalli laughed and Athrun groaned. He was glad Cagalli was here but he was hoping his daughter wouldn't ask right after Cagalli's appearance. "I shot him."

"What," Lexi said looking at Cagalli. "You shot, dad?"

Cagalli nodded, "He even tied me up and made me his prisoner."

"Daddy how could you," Via pointed an accusing finger at her father.

"Hey now, your mother shot me," Athrun said in his defense and Kira and Lacus laughed. Via was just like Cagalli personality wise no doubt about it.

"So no mushy," Ricky asked while biting his cookie.

"No mushy," Cagalli winked at her youngest son. "Your father didn't kiss me until right before the last battle of the first war."

"She held a gun to my face the second time I met her," Athrun said placing an arm around his wife.

"Mommy so mean," Via pouted and Cagalli laughed.

"I thought he killed Uncle Kira," Cagalli said pointing at Via's favorite uncle.

"NO, how could you daddy! You said that Uncle Kira is your best friend!" Ricky cried out in disapproval.

Athrun groaned, "That's another story, Via."

Alex laughed, "Don't worry Ricky, I'll tell you the story later."

"Yay," Ricky shouted in glee.

"Your father did a lot of stupid things when we were younger," Cagalli said and Athrun gave her a look, she knew that look. She smiled, "He left me for a little bit."

"Dad left you," Lexi said glaring at her father.

Athrun sighed, "Lexi, your mother and I weren't married at the time…"

"But you still left," Alex said taking a bite of his cookie.

"Oh, looks like I have all of them on my side," Cagalli said with a wink and Athrun shook his head. Leave it to Cagalli to make it into a competition. He looked over at Kira and Lacus who were equally as entertained as his children were about listening to their retelling of their lives during the two wars.

"At least I didn't almost get married to a buffoon," Athrun said and all four children gasped.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault," Cagalli turned to Athrun and poked his chest. "You went up to the PLANTs and rejoined ZAFT. So what was I supposed to do? Huh? Huh? So, it's your fault I almost got married to Yuna!"

Athrun arched his eyebrow, "Oh? You didn't have more faith in me? After all I did propose to you…"

"Yeah, in your weird kind of way," Cagalli crossed her arms over her chest. "Your second proposal was much better than the first."

"You're never going to let me forget that are you?"

"Never," Cagalli said darkly and Athrun shook his head.

"They're going to be _mushy_ again," Ricky whined. Ricky knew that once his parents started arguing the mushy stuff was soon to follow.

"Why don't we leave them alone for a bit," Lacus said with a smile. "Why don't we go outside for a bit!"

"Yay!" Ricky and Via quickly got up to follow Lacus out. Alex and Lexi shrugged and went with them as Kira followed after them. He looked over his shoulder to see the very couple that helped brought peace to the world and yet…they argued like children. Correction, Cagalli still acted like a child despite her age and position. Kira disappeared with the rest of the Zala clan and his wife.

Athrun kissed her gently, "You're right I never should have left but…"

"But…" Cagalli flaring at her husband with her arms crossed.

Athrun gently uncrossed her arms and pulled her into his lap, "I'll always come back to you."

"Hmph, you better not be planning on leaving me now that you've fathered four children!"

"Like I said, I never should have left."

**FIN**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Thank you to **EVERYONE** that read, faved, and reviewed. Sorry for a short ending but I figured if it was short, I would make it sweet. I hope that you will all read **Living With the Enemy**! I also have another request fic in the works and will be posting soon. XD


End file.
